<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sontails- His Words by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955136">Sontails- His Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Sontails - Freeform, sonic and tails being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tails is critically injured by Eggman- and it's Sonic's fault. Following Sonic's POV- feelings are discovered and explored as he battles through doubt, confusion and love. Maybe Tails has been more than his best friend all along... Rated M for strong language and some later scenes. Contains a lot of angst and fluff. (complete!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction since around 2014- my old team chaotix fanfictions that I wrote when I was 11 are still a frightening time of my past that I can only dream about erasing from the internet- but here I am! I’m giving this another go because honestly I have way too many Sonic stories in my head and I need them out of my brain and onto paper (well, Microsoft Word.) Also, miss Corona has been testing me and I need a hobby. This fic is dedicated to Eri and Meg, my two dearest fandom friends who have allowed me to spew out all my Sonic headcanons for years on our crazy group chat- and the ones who have given me the confidence to do in the first place. Love you both :) This fic is gonna be a wild ride everyone, so if you’re ready for some serious Sontails fluff, angst and cuteness- then buckle up bitches! I hope you enjoy<br/>
The gang are a bit older, but since I’ve always had issues with how the characters are aged we’ll say that Sonic is 18 and Tails is 17 .Honestly, you can imagine them how you want because that’s what I usually do when I read fics anyway.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>Whichever way you look at it, no matter how many times I had tried to convince myself otherwise- it was my fault. That stupid argument a month ago. Those stupid, STUPID words. No one else heard it, so they wouldn’t understand. They weren’t there when those words hung in the air making the spacing around us feel thick with hurt. They didn’t see the way his eyes gently glistened with tears- those painful, painful eyes that had looked up to me for years as a best friend. As a hero. </p><p>“GOD, Tails! SHUT UP! I’m trying my hardest here but Eggman is going to fucking take over the world if you don’t sort out that shitty machine of yours! Why can’t you be fucking useful for once?”</p><p>I didn’t mean it. I didn’t- but we had been fighting for days and there was no hope of victory in sight. His machine had broken, which meant we couldn’t locate the chaos emerald that we so desperately needed in that moment. The silence afterwards stung. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and he had clutched onto his touchpad, bringing it into his chest. His breathing was audible in the air- it was laboured and panicked and scared. He was scared of me. He was crying- but it was so much worse than I could ever have imagined. I’ve seen Tails cry plenty of times before- but this was nothing of the sort. It consumed his entire body into a frenzy of shivers, and he looked sick.</p><p>That had caused Tails to turn his back on me that day. No words were exchanged between us at all after that. I didn’t even say I was sorry. I just stood there like a pathetic monster. I was the coward, not him. I had broken over ten years of trust in twenty seconds. </p><p>I had continued the search for the emerald myself that week. I didn’t want to see anyone else- I just wanted to stop Eggman’s plans and go home. I knew that everyone was relying on me, and I couldn’t bear the thought of letting anyone else down. I had done enough damage already. </p><p>I had no idea where Tails went. I assumed he went home. That was until I received the phone call.</p><p>It was nearing the end of the week, and I had found nothing. I was on the edges of Metropolis, and night was falling over the city. I had been laying on some grass, praying for at least a few hours of sleep to get me through another day of searching. That was when I received a phone call from Knuckles, which immediately caught me off guard because he hates using his phone, and it was 11PM, which meant he would be on guard duty on Angel Island. </p><p>I picked it up anyway, “Knuckles? Why are you call-“</p><p>Knuckles usual calm voice was replaced by a hoarse sobbing that I had never expected to hear from the reserved guardian in my life.</p><p>“SONIC!? SONIC?! W-WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? SONIC WE NEED HELP- WE NEED FUCKING HELP!”</p><p>To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. At that moment I knew someone or something was in serious danger. I thought they must have encountered Eggman too early, he must have fought them off guard. They must be completely outnumbered. I had sprung to my feet.</p><p>“Knuckles what happened? You need to communicate with me- where are yo-“</p><p>“WHY WAS HE ALONE SONIC? DID YOU TELL HIM TO COME ALONE?”</p><p>I remember the hot rush of panic I felt. Him? Alone? He couldn’t mean-</p><p>“I KNEW IT, YOU DUMB BASTARD! I’M NOT THE SMARTEST FUCKER BUT EVEN I KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS! HOW COULD YOU MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE THAT? EGGMAN WAS TOTALLY OVERPOWERED AND HE TRIED TO STOP HIM ALL ON HIS OWN- FUCK HE’S BLEEDING SO MUCH SONIC I NEED HELP NOW!”</p><p>That was when I had lost all composure. </p><p>“KNUCKLES WHERE THE FUCK ARE Y-“</p><p>“LOST VALLEY- FUCKING HURRY”</p><p>I could hear other voices behind the phone too- screams and shouts and crying. I was shaking all over, and although I knew I had to run my legs had felt utterly useless. I felt sick. He hadn’t said his name, but I knew. I didn’t think about anything, I didn’t have time to worry, I just ran. </p><p>The damage done to the nature around me was immediately apparent and the familiar heavy smoke of Eggman’s machines was still in the air, but it was clear that he had left long ago. It was then that I saw them, huddled around behind a canyon in the dark. Even from a distance, I could make them out. I began to feel dizzy, so I focused my attention on recognising who was who. I could see Amy, Blaze, Silver, Espio, Rouge, and Knuckles- who was sat on the ground. They were all closed around in a circle, and it wasn’t until I reached them when I realised they were all crying.</p><p>When I skidded to a halt, my legs were absolutely weak. I felt so nauseas that I was worried I would topple over my own steps. I could only manage one word, and it came out quieter than I expected.</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>They had all fallen silent. Five pairs of tear filled eyes turned to face me, whilst Knuckles was still had his back to where I was standing. I moved closer, becoming more and more panicked by the second as I knew there was a reason why no one had said a word to me. There was a reason for their cold stares of disappointment. </p><p>Knuckles was sat cross-legged on the grass, with the body of Tails in his arms curled over like a small toddler. His chest had been torn open, and the blood seeping from the wound was all over Knuckles and the floor. Knuckles had his gloves off, and with shaking hands him and Espio were desperately trying to cover the injury with a scarf. Tails was completely unconscious, as he wasn’t even stirring at their touch. </p><p>I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. I just remembered standing there, watching like an idiot. I was the guy who everyone relied on, I was always the one who had a plan, a solution, I was known for being decisive and strongminded. My feet felt stuck to the ground. I knew I couldn’t cry. I bit down on my lip so hard that it began to bleed. I could not cry. I felt pathetic enough as it was.</p><p>Nobody said a word to me. They all helped Knuckles, in a cold silence apart from the occasional “here you go”, “be careful” or “thank you”. It was then that I heard a car from behind me, the slamming of a door and the tense voice of Vector shouting as he ran over:</p><p>“ESPIO I GOT YOUR PHONECALL, DON’T WORRY IM HERE NOW WITH THE CAR, BRING THE KID HERE!”</p><p>And with that, he had picked up Tails’ small figure from Knuckles grasp, and ran back to the car, followed by Espio who had turned to all of us before leaving:</p><p>“it’s going to be okay everyone, Vector and I will get him to the hospital. We will call you if anything happens, so please just go home and get some sleep.”</p><p>Espio was always the epitome of a level-head, but even his voice was shaking and quieter than usual. With that, he had ran into the backseat of Vector’s car- and they had driven off into the city.</p><p>Amy had collapsed into a fit, and Blaze and Silver were either side of her, pulling her into a gentle hug. They were both absent too- their eyes glazed over with pain. Rouge was staring at the puddle of blood on the ground, before turning to Knuckles and being the first one to break the silence. </p><p>“Knuckles…” she said, the usual vitality in her voice completely gone. She was knelt on the ground, her white outfit smudged with blood and the dust of the forest floor. She brought the hysterical sobbing mess of Knuckles to her and held him tightly. “Knuckles, it’s okay. You did all you could. He’s going to be okay.” It remained like that for a while, and I was still stood like an outsider in my own circle of friends. None of it had processed, yet it had all still hit me like a truck. </p><p>Rouge had gently let go of Knuckles, and he began to stand up, taking a while to balance. The red colour of his fur had been splotched with the deeper red colour of Tail’s dried blood, his torso, arms chest thick with it. His eyes were pink and looked sore from tears, his strong guardian persona shattered with trauma and frustration. We locked eyes for a second, but before I could say anything he had lunged towards me, pushing me backwards and causing me to lose my footing for a brief second before I caught my balance. </p><p>“YOU FUCKING IDIOT SONIC. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. GOD YOU THINK YOU’RE SO ABOVE EVERYONE DON’T YOU? WHERE WERE YOU? HE WAS ALL ALONE, WHY WAS HE ALL ALONE? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING COWARD! YOU OWE US ALL A MASSIVE FUCKING EXPLANANTION YOU SELF-ABSORBED ASSHOLE!”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>My voice had stuck in my throat. They were all staring. My mouth was dry and hot and I couldn’t think.</p><p>“He just, he left and I thought he went home so I-“</p><p>“Well he wasn’t at home was he?” Knuckles added in a dangerously calm tone. It somehow exceeded anger. “He was here. He was probably shot by a huge fucking laser. He has a punctured lung and broken ribs. He can’t breathe. YOUR BEST FRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS SONIC, AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT? YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH HIM BLEED? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LATELY?” His voice returned to a softer tone, his throat was clearly sore from shouting, “We all trusted you. Tails trusted you. I’m done with this, I’m going home. Rouge?”</p><p>“y-yeah Knuckles?”</p><p>“Come with me, we’ll find that chaos emerald ourselves. We’ll need it if Eggman returns”</p><p>She stood for a moment and slowly nodded. “Okay.” She turned to Amy. “Amy, honey, it’s going to be okay. He’s in safe hands. Silver, Blaze, take care of her okay? I know can count on you both.” They all hugged, and before I could even turn around again, she was walking away with Knuckles into the distance. </p><p>Silver and Blaze took Amy back shortly after that. Amy had walked over to me before they left and wrapped her arms around me. I knew that I didn’t deserve an ounce of sympathy, but the caring nature of her action was greatly appreciated in that moment. I held her too, knowing how she felt. Unlike most of the others, Amy had been part of the original team. She had known Tails for a long time, and she treated him like a sibling. “A-Amy” I managed, “it’s going to be okay. Please take care of yourself.” She had nodded at me, gently pulling the wet strands of her pink hair off her face, before walking away to go home. </p><p>That was a month ago.</p><p>I received a call from Amy two days after we had left Lost Valley to tell me that Tails was alive. I’m not in any way religious, but I thanked God over and over again. I didn’t deserve to be forgiven by the universe, but Tails did- and for that I was thankful. </p><p>She told me that Tails was staying at her house, where she would take care of him until he recovers. Apparently he’s completely bed ridden, and has trouble breathing when doing the simplest of tasks. He had indeed punctured his left lung, and half his ribcage had been broken. His wound was not healed and the bleeding had apparently taken a day to stop. </p><p>As I listened to Amy’s rambling, I knew he was in good hands. She really is a sweet girl.</p><p>One thing troubled me.</p><p>I knew I had to visit him.</p><p>-------------------------------------------<br/>
So that’s the first chapter! This was more of a background chapter so that everything is set up and makes sense! The whole thing isn’t this dark and full-on I promise! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read xxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br/>
-	Ella xoxoxoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic is haunted by the weight of letting people down, the fear of losing his most important friendship, and Knuckles' words. He turns to Amy for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2- the visit<br/>
--------------------------------</p><p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>Tails has been staying at Amy’s house for two weeks now, and I hadn’t dared try and contact him. I hadn’t really tried to reach out to anyone. I’ve felt alone many times in my life, but I had never let so many people down before, and it frightened me. Amy occasionally called, but this became less frequent as the days passed by and I realised that everyone was visiting her house apart from me. They were all there without me, and I felt like a child on the playground at school who had been excluded from a game of tag. It was a stupid thing to be upset about- Tails must have told them about what happened by now. He must have had to explain to them why he decided to fight alone. They all probably whined about me behind my back. Thinking about that hurts, a lot, but it wasn’t as though I was a victim in this situation at all. </p><p>I’ve been spending so much time inside, which would usually be my own idea of torture. The comfort of nature isn’t enough to let me feel carefree lately, and running only leaves me crowded with my own thoughts rather than clearing my head. For the first time in my life, all I want to do is lay in bed. Some days I don’t even open the curtains because quite honestly, I don’t want to have to look at myself in the light. I feel tired, which is not something I’m used to at all. The days are slow instead of packed and busy, and I don’t even have the fear of Eggman in the back of my head. Amy had told me that Knuckles and Rouge gave the chaos emeralds they found to Shadow, and he had stopped Eggman himself in super form. I wasn’t the hero. I didn’t save the day. It sucks. I don’t even want to know what they are saying about me. God, even Eggman probably thinks I’m pathetic for not helping Shadow. </p><p>I’ve been thinking about Eggman a lot. What even makes someone like him evil? I’ve called him plenty of names in the past; evil, monster, crazy, immoral, selfish. He was evil because he destroyed and used others for his own personal gain. He was evil because he thought and acted without a care for the people and the planet around him. He was evil because he wanted power at any cost. </p><p>That day, I acted without caring about Tails' feelings. I had power over him, and he had finally realised. That’s why he left me. He must have looked at me the way I look at Eggman. I must have looked evil.</p><p>I have to put my own pride aside- I need to at least try to make things right.</p><p>I called Amy, half because she had the closest links to Tails at moment, and half because she was pretty much the only person who didn’t find the thought of holding a conversation with me unbearable. She didn’t sound particularly bubbly, but her voice was a comfort nonetheless.</p><p>“Sonic? Is everything okay?”</p><p>I hadn’t really planned what I was going to ask her, and I immediately regretted it. I had just pulled my phone out and pressed her contact without really thinking too much about it. I hadn’t spoken to anyone in over a week, and it felt weird to hear my own voice. The words just seemed to fall out as I tried to piece together a sentence. It ended up sounding stupid and incohesive.  </p><p>“Have you spoken to him much?”</p><p>“What? You mean Tails?”</p><p>It then occurred to me that I couldn’t even bring myself to say his name. I felt like I didn’t have the right to.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well, yeah Sonic, he has been living with me for a month and he can’t really do much so that’s pretty much all we’ve been doing.”</p><p>This was an obvious answer, but it still filled me with panic. My next words came out so quietly I’m surprised she even heard me.</p><p>“Does he ever talk about… the battle?”</p><p>There was a very uncomfortable five or so seconds of silence.</p><p>“Yes. Sometimes.”</p><p>Fuck. She definitely knew. I was composing my response when she suddenly started talking again.</p><p>“But… if you’re wondering whether he talks about you… he doesn’t.”</p><p>Great. Not only did Amy read my self-absorbed concerns but she had just confirmed that he’s too heart-broken to even talk about me. I would honestly rather he passionately hated my guts openly rather than him bottling it all up. I responded after another long five seconds.</p><p>“He’s never talked about what happened before he…before he encountered him?”</p><p>Amy went quiet for a while before she spoke again. It was as though she was crafting her words with extreme caution. I knew that I wasn’t going to like what I was going to hear next. It was just a horrible instinct, and my heart pounded in my chest.</p><p>“Sonic…we’ve all tried. He won’t talk about it. He won’t tell us what his motivations were at all. Blaze asked him if it had anything to do with you and…Sonic he had one of the worst panic attacks I’ve ever seen in my life, God I’m not trying to make you feel bad I’m just trying to be honest but this just feels awkward... Sonic, he becomes so vacant when anyone says your name. Did something happen between you two that we don’t know about? We all know that he’s sensitive, Sonic, so if it was a misunderstanding or something he could have blown something out of proporti-“</p><p>“that’s not it…”</p><p>Now I was crying. </p><p>“then…what happened?</p><p>I couldn’t talk.</p><p>“Sonic are you… crying? Look I know it’s upsetting that he’s injured but we need to get to the bottom of th-“</p><p>“you… don’t get it do you…”</p><p>“Sonic, what the hell is wrong? Oh my God- Sonic did you hurt him? Please tell me you didn’t upset him.”</p><p>Nothing came out. I tried, but my mouth wouldn’t move.</p><p>“Is… that why he left you Sonic?”</p><p>Nothing. Amy could grow a horrible temper if you crossed the line, and I knew I had just crossed it. Her voice remained quiet, but she snapped like an angry schoolteacher.</p><p>“Sonic. What did you say to him?”</p><p>Still nothing. I couldn’t tell her.</p><p>“Get over here now. I know you won’t talk to me over this stupid phone so you better talk to me in person. Tails is asleep now but don’t you dare raise your voice when you come in or he’ll freak out. Come in through the back door. You have some serious explaining to do.”</p><p>And with that, she hung up the phone.</p><p>I stood for a moment in my room, still holding the phone to my ear, tears running down my face.</p><p>I really was a monster. I knew I needed to tell her the truth.</p><p>I threw my phone onto the bed and ran down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it shut.</p><p>I wiped my tears as I ran. I needed to get a grip. </p><p>I slowed down as I reached Amy’s house to avoid any loud noises, and I walked around her picture-perfect garden to the back door that I had used so many times before. Me and Knuckles used to sneak in this way all the time to pull pranks on her whilst she was in the kitchen. I turned the handle, and let myself into the kitchen, not daring to say a word.</p><p>Amy was sat at her table in long-sleeved pyjamas, a cup of some fancy looking herbal tea in one hand and her phone in the other. She looked up from her phone when I entered, pulling out the chair next to her and gesturing for me to sit down. I must have looked an absolute mess. I didn’t look at myself before I left, but I hadn’t taken care of myself in weeks. My eyes must have been red from crying too, even though my tears were long gone. This wasn’t a particular issue though, as in later years Amy had grown out of her childhood-love for me. She hadn’t obsessed over me in years, and it was clear that she was extremely embarrassed about that phase of her life. I was thankful for this, for we have much better chemistry as friends, and it had allowed Amy to mature and become much more independent. We didn’t need to impress each other anymore, and it meant that we could both be more honest in the way in which we communicated.</p><p>I needed to take the initiative and talk first.</p><p>“Amy. I fucked up. I snapped at him. It was so stupid, and he did nothing wrong but I shouted at him. It was cruel and horrible, and after I said it I couldn’t even apologise because I was so shocked that words that disgusting could come out of my mouth. There is no excuse for the way I acted, and I feel like a monster. I scared him so much, Amy, you should have the way he looked at me when I said it-“</p><p>There was no use trying to contain the tears at his point.</p><p>“…he looked at me like I was a monster. He didn’t move, he just stood there- I felt like I had abused him Amy, he was shaking all over and I wanted to reach out for him but I couldn’t, I was so angry at letting myself stoop so low that I was frozen. I fucked up everything. I fucked up everything Ames, I fucked everything up and he left me, and he almost died because of my stupid, stupid mouth and my stupid ego. And now he’s traumatised at the sound of my name.”</p><p>I was expecting her to hit me, or maybe tell me to leave. I was surprised when I felt her hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know that?” she said, looking up at me with teary eyes of her own. “You can be so selfish sometimes Sonic. You’ve really hurt him, there’s no doubt about that. But I think you can fix this.”</p><p>Fix this mess? </p><p>“I appreciate the optimism Ames, but I don’t think that’s possible. I almost killed him.”</p><p>“Silver almost killed you once. You forgave him.”</p><p>“I mean...yeah but he was a total stranger. Tails is…Tails was my best friend.” The second half of that sentence was excruciating.</p><p>“Not ‘was’ Sonic. A friendship like yours can be re-kindled if you try. There is so much love there between both of you, and love doesn’t just disappear like that.”</p><p>“How can you be sure? I pushed him away. He might not want anything to do with me. How do you know he’ll still love me?” </p><p>Amy’s sad expression turned into a faint smile. </p><p>“Sonic…you pushed me away so many times when we were younger. And I still loved you.”</p><p>Even Sonic was allowing himself to smile. The memories of having to wriggle free from Amy’s bear hugs were so fond and silly. She had a point, but Amy has just always been like that. Plus, she was much younger then.</p><p>“I guess, though I still can’t even understand why you put up with me like that for so long Ames.”</p><p>“I’m not going to fuel your ego more than it already is, Sonic. You know exactly why I chased you. Can’t say I would now, looking at how messy your quills are today. I used to think it was so cute when you gelled them every day. What the hell was wrong with me.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh. “Fuck you.”</p><p>“But in all seriousness, Sonic, he really does love you okay? And I know your were a massive asshole, but I know you’re genuinely sorry. I can try and talk to him if you’d like although I’m not sure he’d-“</p><p>“You don’t have to do that. You don’t need to help me.”</p><p>“I’m not doing this for your sake, I’m doing this for Tails.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, but I need to sort this out myself.”</p><p>She sighed. “Fine, maybe you’re right. He’s fast asleep now, and his medicine usually ensures that he doesn’t wake up for at least two hours. Maybe it would help if you just saw him. Obviously you don’t have to say anything- and if you did it’s not like he’d hear you anyways. You haven’t seen him in a month. There would be no pressure- I just think it would be good for you.”</p><p>I was extremely unsure about this. But I knew it was the first step in the right direction.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“He’s in the bedroom next to mine. For the love of God be quiet and don’t let him see or hear you. If you wake him up I will kill you.”</p><p>I had already started to make my way up the stairs.</p><p>I opened the door with extreme caution. My hands were a shaking mess, and my heart was beating so fast I felt like I was going to collapse. I prayed that he would be asleep. Maybe this was a bad idea.</p><p>I couldn’t even breathe when I laid eyes on him. Amy was right, he was fast asleep. He had been piled up with duvets, his soft fur held in a mountain of pillows that surrounded his head. One of his hands was out of the blanket, gently resting on his middle. He was so fragile, and I felt my heart shatter as I watched the shaky rising and falling of his chest as he struggled to breathe. I moved closer to him, taking in the gentle sound of air being inhaled and exhaled- each one reassuring me that he was alive. He was alive. He was okay. I didn’t even think about what I did next, it just happened. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as lightly as I could manage.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Tails.” </p><p>It came out as barely even a whisper, but I had said it. And fuck, I meant it. </p><p>I closed the door behind me, and ran down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and pulled Amy into the tightest hug I could manage. </p><p>“Thank you Amy. You’re an amazing friend.”</p><p>Before she could even respond, I ran out of the back door and made my way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic remembers the day he met Tails, and the day he realised that his feelings had changed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>By the time I had reached my house, I felt ill. I hadn’t ran like that in weeks, and my heart was<br/>
beating so fast that for once physical activity had made me breathless. I leaned against my front<br/>
door, one hand resting on the wooden frame and the other on my chest, trying to calm down my<br/>
breathing rate to a normal level. I became self-aware of how much I was shaking, and my mouth was<br/>
completely dry. Slowly, I stood upright and took in three huge helpings of fresh air. Less than two<br/>
minutes ago I had been stood next to Tails’ bed- it had all happened so fast. </p><p>When I was inside, I drank glass after glass of water. I dragged myself up the stairs into my bedroom,<br/>
and pulled my bedsheets over my head. The curtains were already closed, even though it was only<br/>
early evening, and all my lights were off. The room was dark, and quiet. I was alone with my own<br/>
thoughts-which lately was a very dangerous state for me to be in for extended periods of time.</p><p>No matter how hard I tried to sleep, the image of him would not go away. His small, fragile figure<br/>
laying amongst the piles of blankets and pillows. The sounds of his struggling lungs. He was so<br/>
gentle, so soft like a small tired child. When I touched his skin, it had been warm from the radiated<br/>
comfort of Amy’s home. I could still feel it on the surface of my lips. It was the same vulnerability he<br/>
had when we had first met. </p><p>I met Tails a year after I ran away from home to pursue a life of freedom and adventure. I was<br/>
young, and a bit stupid- but my heart wanted to devote its life to stopping Eggman (or as he was<br/>
previously known, Robotnik.) I lived a pretty nomadic lifestyle then, I would sleep on the grass or<br/>
under trees at night before waking up early the next morning to run under the sunrise. If I was<br/>
restless, I would run under the stars until my eyes would tire. I couldn’t get enough of the beauty of<br/>
the world around me; all the hills, forests, canyons- and I knew I had to protect this environment no<br/>
matter how many times Eggman would try and claim it for his own greed. I had a simple heart, and a<br/>
one track mind. Eggman’s schemes were smaller back then, yet more frequent- which suited me fine<br/>
as it meant that I could handle all of it on my own. </p><p>One evening, I was making my way to a warehouse that looked suspicious. I had recently acquired a<br/>
very old plane at this point- and by ‘acquired’ I mean I’d stolen it. It was a cool red colour, and it<br/>
looked awesome, but it was…faulty. And I was certainly no skilled pilot. I could use it to lift off the<br/>
ground, and I could somewhat fly it for a good three minutes before I would make a clumsy crash<br/>
onto the ground. This is exactly what happened that day- I landed, and my lacklustre flying skills had<br/>
meant that of the wings broke in half from the impact. I was in the dense forest outside of Green<br/>
Hill, and I had hit at least two trees. I remember laughing about it to myself. At least the trees<br/>
weren’t damaged, and even if the plane wasn’t all that useful now, I thought maybe I should leave it<br/>
there in case I was in desperate need of a place to sleep or shelter of some kind. I hopped out of the<br/>
seat, and decided to go on a run, my legs had been cramped up for a while after all. </p><p>When I was back from my run, I had stopped by a tree to stretch out my arms. It was then then that I<br/>
noticed the small body of another person sat on the ground, performing some sort of tinkering on<br/>
the plane’s wing that was leaning on the floor. My guard was up initially, but as I moved closer to<br/>
inspect the situation I realised that the person was in fact a child, perhaps one of two years younger<br/>
than me. They looked absolutely harmless, and the small box of tools they had by their side made<br/>
me smile a little- it was pretty cute. I stood behind them for a while, watching them work- they were<br/>
so invested in the mechanics of the broken wing that they hadn’t even noticed my presence.</p><p>“Hey! A mechanic in the forest, huh? I guess there’s a first time for everything! How’s my plane<br/>
doin’?” </p><p>I had said it with a huge smile plastered onto my face. To say that they jumped out of their skin<br/>
would be pretty accurate. Suddenly, I was greeted with the most damn adorable face I had ever seen<br/>
in my life. The bright, turquoise eyes of a young fox had looked up at me with a mixture of fright and<br/>
shock. He had yellow-orange fur, and the gloves he wore on his hands were covered in some type of<br/>
petrol grease that had been wiped onto his face in some places too. He was holding a wrench in one<br/>
hand, and pliers in the other. It took me a while before I noticed that he had two tails- must have<br/>
been a birth defect or something. I honestly thought it was pretty cool. When he had noticed that I<br/>
was just being friendly, he had relaxed his expression and smiled back at me, blushing a little. His<br/>
voice was soft and nervous:</p><p>“Oh…I’m sorry I didn’t realise this was your plane! I thought it might have been abandoned- its just..<br/>
when I see a machine I can’t help myself sometimes! I noticed it was broken and I thought I could fix<br/>
it… I’m so sorry I’ll-“</p><p>I had cut him off with a laugh, “It’s a stolen plane- so I guess TECHNICALLY it’s not mine, and even so<br/>
why on earth would I refuse your attempts to fix it? I’m no mechanic, in fact I’m kind of stupid when<br/>
it comes to things like that. Don’t like using my brain too much if I’m being honest.” I had laughed at<br/>
myself again. “You seem like you know what you’re doing there anyway. What’s your name buddy?”</p><p>He was still sat on the ground, but he had turned his body to face me. His two bushy tails had<br/>
wrapped themselves around his middle anxiously, like they were some sort of security blanket. </p><p>“Um…well my name’s Miles…but I hate it.”</p><p>I was a little confused at first. Miles was a pretty normal name, so his strong disliking towards it<br/>
seemed kinda strange. </p><p>“Really? I mean it’s a pretty normal name to hate so strongly...but why don’t I call you somethin’<br/>
else then instead? Like a nickname!”</p><p>He gave me a sad smile in return. </p><p>“Most of the nicknames I’ve had before haven’t been nice ones…”</p><p>Now I was feeling a little sad. I had no idea who this person even was, yet I had found myself already<br/>
caring for them. If this kid had been bullied I knew I was certainly ready to beat some people up.</p><p>“Oh…I mean, why? You seem cool to me”</p><p>“They all make fun of me because I like to fix things, and because I’m stuck with…these…” he<br/>
gestured towards his tails. “My parents hate them so much too…” suddenly a look of suffering had<br/>
entered his eyes. When he had briefly moved his tails away from covering from his body, I then<br/>
knew exactly what that last part meant. He was covered in bruises. I knew abuse when I saw it. I sat<br/>
on the grass next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little bit at the contact at<br/>
first, but quickly recovered. </p><p>“Listen…the people who have put you down don’t mean anything. Even I can see you’ve got an<br/>
amazing talent, and you seem really nice. I mean, you helped fix something that wasn’t even your<br/>
own. And honestly? I think your tails are cool. Can you like…hold stuff with ‘em or something?”</p><p>He had giggled at the last part. Knowing that I had made him laugh filled me with happiness.</p><p>“I can, actually!” he picked up a hammer from his toolbox with one of his tails and put it back down.<br/>
“I can also use them to fly!”</p><p>I had laughed- I mean, I thought he HAD to be joking about the last part. “Oh really?” I had said,<br/>
smiling playfully. That smile turned into a massive fucking shock when he had actually just spun his<br/>
tails around together and zoomed into the sky before coming back down and landing perfectly back<br/>
on the grass. He was loving my expression. “Pretty weird, huh?” he had said, beaming.</p><p>I was lost for words. “WHAT- that’s awesome! I can’t believe that’s even possible! You know what,<br/>
I’m gonna call you Tails from now on. That okay buddy?”</p><p>He smiled at me again. “Okay! Yeah- I’ll be Tails!” he paused for a second. “You haven’t told me your<br/>
name yet!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Sorry about that- my name’s Sonic! I’m an adventurer, and I ran away from home a year<br/>
ago to spend my time chasing after this fat evil scientist called Robotnik who is trying to turn all the<br/>
beautiful creatures and nature into robots and machines. I know, I know, sounds a little crazy right?<br/>
But that’s why I love it! Sure it’s a bit dangerous, but I never get tired of it!” I stopped my rambling<br/>
for a second. “If you’re up to the challenge, why don’t you tag along with me? I could use a<br/>
mechanic…and a friend.”</p><p>When I looked over at Tails, he looked like he had just won the lottery. </p><p>“Y-you really mean that? You want me to go on adventures with you?”</p><p>“Sure I do! You wanna leave this life behind right? Well now’s your chance buddy! You can prove<br/>
yourself! I’ll take care of you, you won’t have to battle or anything but you can help me wi-”</p><p>“Yes! Yes Sonic I would love to!”</p><p>That night, we had lit a fire under the shelter of our plane. We stayed up for hours, laying on the<br/>
grass. I told Tails all about the adventures I had been on, my super speed, the chaos emeralds,<br/>
Robotnik. We were both no longer alone, and it was a wonderful feeling.</p><p>From that day on, we were pretty much inseparable. As the years went on, I watched Tails develop<br/>
from a nervous brainy mechanic to an established inventor who could hold his own in a battle. Sure,<br/>
he was a little sensitive, and still not as self-confident as I hoped, but I loved him all the same. In fact,<br/>
those traits were always a good thing in our friendship. He grounded my large persona, and he was<br/>
an amazing person to talk to. Of course, we made other friends along the way. That was when I<br/>
started to notice that Tails had a…slight jealous streak in him. If I would spend a lot of time with say<br/>
Amy or Knuckles, I would always see a change in his mood. I couldn’t really blame him, I knew his<br/>
past was rough and that I was the only person he felt truly comfortable around. I also thought it was<br/>
kinda sweet to know he cared about me so much. Whilst I often found it easy to jump into a<br/>
conversation with a stranger, he had a very hard time opening up to new people. I had first noticed<br/>
this the day after we met Knuckles. We were walking back to our hideout, and we were discussing<br/>
the events of our adventure so far:</p><p>“I mean, he sure was tricked by Eggman! But he seemed like he had a good enough heart. He’ll be<br/>
useful to our adventure I’m sure!” </p><p>When I looked over at Tails, he had his arms crossed, “hmph, I don’t like him” he had said, pouting<br/>
and turning his head away from me. There had been a large blush plastered on his face.</p><p>This behaviour became more and more apparent as our friendship group grew. I think he felt that<br/>
the more people I had in my life, the less he meant to me. That couldn’t have been further from the<br/>
truth- he was my best friend in the whole world and no one could replace him. I told him this all the<br/>
time. We had our ups and downs and petty arguments but he was always the most special person I<br/>
had in my crazy little life. </p><p>I’ve broken his heart though. This wasn’t a petty argument. I had almost killed him.</p><p>Broken his heart.</p><p>Y’know, for the longest time, I thought I was aromantic or something along those lines. I never really<br/>
cared about love too much, well THAT type of love anyway. My life didn’t suit it- why on earth would<br/>
someone want to settle with a guy who risks his own life every day? Who would do that to<br/>
themselves? I loved all my friends, I knew that. Even though she’s long outgrown it, there had of<br/>
course been the period of time where Amy had a well…large crush on me, but I never felt anything<br/>
like that back to her. Was she a pretty girl? Sure. She had a nice personality too (if you didn’t cross<br/>
her) and she was strong- especially with that giant fucking hammer. But I was always happy just<br/>
being friends with her. I didn’t want to DO anything with her. I’d heard the other boys talk about<br/>
girls plenty of times, I mean it was no secret that Knuckles had the hots for Rouge, and Silver was<br/>
pretty much smitten with Blaze. The way that they acted around the girls was…gross. The way they<br/>
talked about them behind their backs was even worse, especially as we all got older. </p><p>But recently, I’ve started actually thinking about it instead of pushing it aside. And not just after the<br/>
incident- although I’ve certainly been thinking more DEEPLY about this in my alone time, this has in<br/>
fact been at the back of my mind since a conversation I had with Silver last month, just before me<br/>
and Tails had left to look for the emerald. </p><p>“Dude,” Silver had said to me, taking a large swig of his iced tea, “I’m telling you, Blaze has the<br/>
PRETTIEST eyes. They’re like real fire! But like…a nice kind of fire? Like a fire that’s-“</p><p>He had rambled on about it for a good five minutes that day- and call me a bad friend all you want<br/>
but I had completely zoned out after that. Listening to Silver talking about Blaze was like listening to<br/>
a drunk person’s valentine day cards.</p><p>I had started thinking: who had the prettiest eyes that I knew? That was an obvious answer, and as<br/>
much as it hurts to think about now, the answer was Tails. I mean, they’re SO blue, like the ocean in<br/>
Seaside Hill. They have tiny specs of green in them too, if you looked up close enough. I know that<br/>
because sometimes I would lean in to squeeze his nose- it always used to make him laugh. I wonder<br/>
if I’m the only person who knows he has green specs in his eyes…Huh. Then, Silver had actually<br/>
paused from his Shakespearean doting and addressed me:</p><p>“..so then I was looking at her, and GOD Sonic I wanted to kiss her so badly. Like so badly. Girls are<br/>
just like that sometimes I guess. Have you ever felt that before? It fucking sucks but it’s so weird at<br/>
the same time becau-“</p><p>Luckily, it was more of a rhetorical question, and his oblivious chattering continued without me<br/>
needing to give him an answer. I HAD felt like that once. There was this one time, and I’m not sure if<br/>
it really means anything, and I don’t really want to think about it right now, but there was this one<br/>
time. Like I said, I’m not even sure what it feels like to be in love, but if I had to explain it myself- this<br/>
was probably the closest I had ever felt to it. It must have been around three months ago.</p><p>Like most of my break days, I was at Tails’ workshop, laying on the couch that he had bought for me<br/>
because often I would just want to stay and chat with him as he worked on whatever project he had<br/>
going on. He was wiring an old computer, laughing at the story that I was telling him about how I had<br/>
received a hilariously out-of-character drunk text from Shadow the next before. Tails was wearing<br/>
glasses that day so that he could look more closely at the intricate machinery, as well as a lab coat,<br/>
and I couldn’t help myself from thinking about how CUTE he looked. He looked like a crazy scientist<br/>
on a kid’s TV show.</p><p>“Sonic, I’m so sick of looking of this motherboard. I don’t think I can salvage it at this point.”</p><p>“Pshhh, yeah as if there’s something you can’t fix, Einstein”</p><p>“Einstein didn’t work with computers, he actually came up with the theory of general relativity and<br/>
the photoelectric effect, which explains the behaviour of electrons under certain circumstances-“</p><p>“Oh my GODDDD you’re hurting my brain”</p><p>“Yeah? Well don’t tease your best friend and call him a nerd- how does that sound?”</p><p>“Buddy you’re wearing a fucking lab coat right now, if I looked up ‘nerd’ in the thesauru-”</p><p>“Dictionary, not thesaurus”</p><p>“Nuh-uh, not so fast smartass! I was GOING to say, if I looked up ‘nerd’ in the thesaurus, it would<br/>
say: other words---Tails”</p><p>“I believe the word you’re looking for is a ‘synonym’, Sonic”</p><p>“Oh that is IT”, I had leapt up from my chair and grabbed him from behind, picking him up as he<br/>
laughed hysterically, kicking his legs in protest. He was a lot heavier than when I used to pick him up<br/>
as a kid, that was for sure. </p><p>“SONIC! I almost had that wire in the right place!”</p><p>“OH DID YOU? Serves you right!” and with that I had walked over to the sofa and dropped him on it.</p><p>He was laying on his back, his hair messy and his cheeks blushed pink from laughing. He took his<br/>
glasses off, blinked a few times, and placed them on the table next to us. He sat a bit more upright,<br/>
his pretty Seaside Hill eyes looking up at me as he giggled, “You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>That was the moment. That was when he looked the most beautiful that a person could possibly be.<br/>
I knew that he was waiting for my response, but my heart suddenly went: oh my god I want to kiss<br/>
him so badly right now.</p><p>It came as a bit of a shock to be honest. All I could think was: Wait a minute- how long had I even felt<br/>
like this for? Am I gay? What does this MEAN?<br/>
Realising that I probably looked a bit weird just stood there staring at the wall, I sat by his side on the<br/>
couch. It wasn’t the biggest piece of furniture, and our bodies ended up pretty squished together.<br/>
This was nothing out of the ordinary, I mean we’d shared beds and sofas plenty of times, but my<br/>
headspace at the time made this contact feel like utter bliss. I put an arm around him, again nothing<br/>
out of the norm for us- I did this all the time- but that day I literally just wanted an excuse to touch<br/>
him.</p><p>“You may be the biggest nerd I know, but I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world.”</p><p>“You’re still an asshole.” But he had wrapped his arms around me, and he was leaning into my side. I<br/>
could feel his heart-rate, and his chest, and it was so overwhelming but so comforting.</p><p>Thinking about that day was not a good idea. I had started to cry my eyes out under my duvet<br/>
covers, and I had clutched at a pillow to hold. What if I never get to hold him again? What I never get<br/>
to see him laugh again? Oh god am I really gay? Or do I just like holding him? No- surely if I wanted<br/>
to kiss him that makes me gay right? I mean I literally did just kiss him on the forehead like two<br/>
hours ago! I was thinking about the day we met, about the time we had gone to see the shooting<br/>
stars, the times I had taken him to get mint flavoured ice cream, which was his favourite flavour, and<br/>
yeah everyone knows mint is his favourite flavour but I’m the only person who knows that he prefers<br/>
it with a chocolate cone, and when I had put him on my shoulders and ran through the trees in the<br/>
forest and he had almost fallen off because he got hit by a branch and we had both laughed about<br/>
for the next hour and-</p><p>This lasted for a very long time before I came to my senses. I think I’m in love with him. Oh no. Not<br/>
good. No you’re not Sonic, you are just going crazy. Uhhhh wait actually I think I am. Fuck. AM I GAY?<br/>
If you’re in love with him then why the fuck did you snap at him like that? Way to go on that one,<br/>
man.</p><p>Suddenly, my phone rings. It’s Amy again. She’s probably gonna ask me why I ran out of her house so<br/>
quickly. This was NOT the time for that, there’s no way I could hold a conversation with someone<br/>
right now. I contemplated hanging up, but I sucked it up and answered.</p><p>“Ames…what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Sonic listen. Don’t freak out.”</p><p>Oh for fucks sake, what’s happened now?</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He wants to see you. Tomorrow.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------<br/>
So yes! A lot happened this chapter! We’ve got an origin story for how Sonic and Tails met- if you’ve<br/>
seen AoSTH or Sonic X you’ll realise that I kind of blended their meeting stories together a bit, as<br/>
well of making up some it myself! We also get a much bigger insight into how Sonic truly feels about<br/>
Tails, with another little cute fluffy flashback. Yes, I know it hurts reading that knowing that they<br/>
aren’t on good terms at the moment but we’ll have to wait and see won’t we? Next chapter Sonic<br/>
and Tails will FINALLY actually interact in the present! Whooooo! Thank you to everyone who has<br/>
left kudos! I really appreciate all the love! This is so much fun to write!<br/>
----Ella xxoxoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Tails finally meet after a month of uncertainty</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>There’s no way I’m going to sleep now. I couldn’t even believe that phone call had happened. Amy seemed just as confused as I was- she said it was the first time he’s even willingly mentioned my name since he’s been staying with her. I mean, I wasn’t going to refuse- after all I have a lot of apologising to do and the later we leave things the worse it’s going to be. But it seems extremely unexpected, especially since apparently even thinking about me is emotionally damaging for him at the moment. So why would he think that seeing me in person would be any better? </p><p>What would I even say to him? Where would I even START?</p><p>I played every outcome through in my head. None ended well. I’m bad with words, and better with actions. But I know that I need to use words, because it was words that started this whole mess in the first place. I began to think about every possible conversation, but I discovered that it’s almost impossible to predict how he would react as I have no idea how he even feels. Sure, he’s sad, but is he an angry type of sad? Does he even want an apology? Is he going to yell at me? Oh god I didn’t even think about that option. No, he wouldn’t, right? That’s not like Tails…but then again he probably thought that it wasn’t like me to snap at him the way I did.<br/>I laid my head down onto my pillow and hid my face in my hands. There was no use trying to guess anything- I just had to wait.</p><p>After an hour or so, I did manage to fall asleep.</p><p>---------------</p><p>The next morning had felt like a nightmare- the waiting was absolutely unbearable. I’ve always been incredibly impatient, but this was a level of torture I had never experienced in my life. It was worse than the time Eggman had locked me up for six months on the Death Egg, which was HORRIBLE.</p><p>I was told to be over there at around 2:00. By 1:30, I was losing the will to live. I had done literally everything in my power to distract myself; I had flicked through every TV channel and I had been on four runs around the woods. It was like I was waiting for death or something. I felt this horrible sense that I was going to ruin everything all over again, no matter what I said.</p><p>1:57 rolled around, and I decided that it was now or never. I ran out of my front door, and made my way to Amy’s house.</p><p>It didn’t really matter that I took the back door this time, since Tails knew I was there, but I still used it anyway. I walked through Amy’s kitchen, and into the living room where she was sat. We exchanged smiles, but we both knew that this whole situation was horribly dangerous. I sat on the edge of her couch and leaned in so we could talk quietly.</p><p>“Ames, are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling that this is going to end in disaster.”</p><p>“Honestly, no. I have no idea why he changed his mind so quickly. It wasn’t long after you had left, I had gone to check if he was still asleep, and he was sat upright, wide awake. He looked a little troubled, so I asked if he was okay- I assumed maybe he felt bad from all the medicine. He didn’t even really elaborate on it, he had just said “Amy, I want to see him.” And it took me a while before I knew what he meant. So then I was like, “wait, him as in Sonic?” and he said “Yeah. Tomorrow.” So then I called you. It was so weird.”</p><p>“That is weird…but what if he’s changed his mind?”</p><p>“Stop being such a baby! Aren’t you supposed to be the big strong hero? ‘Ooooh I’m Sonic The Hedgehog and I’m the fastest thing alive but I can’t even apologize to my friend.’ Is that who you are? Are you forgetting that YOU started this?”</p><p>“God… a little harsh don’t you think? I don’t want to upset him any more than I already have, okay?”</p><p>“I’m the one being harsh? Really Sonic?”</p><p>She had a point.</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry. Is he awake?”</p><p>“Yeah, he woke up an hour ago. He’s on a lot of meds so be gentle with him okay? Remember that he might not be able to speak all too well, and he can’t really move either. If he starts crying to the extent where it’s affecting his breathing, that’s dangerous too. His lungs can’t take anything strong or irregular at the moment.”</p><p>“O-okay…” my hands had started shaking a little. Amy reached out and held them.</p><p>“Sonic. You have to do this. If it makes you feel any better, remember that he WANTS to see you. He still cares about you. So don’t go and screw this up, ‘kay?”</p><p>I exhaled deeply. “Thanks, Ames.”</p><p>The walk up Amy’s stairs was horrendous. My legs felt like they were going to give way. At the end of the day, I can’t change the way Tails feels at the moment. There’s nothing I can do except apologise as maturely as I can manage. If he hates me, he’s completely justified to feel that way. I don’t deserve forgiveness, even though the selfish part of me wants it.</p><p>I stood outside his door for a few seconds, practically glued to the floor. My heart was beating so fast I had to put a hand to my chest. It was the unknown that terrified me more than anything. But this had to be done. In one swift motion, I opened it and walked in.</p><p>He was sat semi-upright on the bed, his head propped up by three or four pillows. He had the thick duvet pulled up to his chest, and he was playing on his handheld console, the faint music of a retro fighter-game coming from the speakers. His fur had been ruffled from sleep, and he was wearing a blue pyjama top that made the colour in his sleep-deprived eyes even more bold and pretty. When he had seen me enter the room, he paused the game, and the room fell silent. </p><p>I decided that I needed to talk first. I was still stood by the door- I was honestly scared that if I moved any closer he would become panicked. This was the first time I had seen him in a whole month, yet it felt as though time had healed nothing at all. There was still that same horrible sense of pain in the air that I felt after my outburst. My voice was horrendously shaky, and honestly a bit pathetic:</p><p>“Tails-“</p><p>I hadn’t even had a chance to finish saying his name, but he had put his game down on the bedside cabinet before the hushed tone of his voice had cut me off.</p><p>“you…can come closer.”</p><p>A little surprised at the sound of his voice, I walked over to his bedside and sat on a chair that had been put there, most likely for Amy to use. He was looking at me, waiting. I rested my elbows on my knees and leaned my head on one hand.</p><p>“Tails…I- there is no excuse for what I did. There isn’t a second that goes by each day where I don’t think about how much I regret it. It was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. It was mean, and cruel, and selfish. I- Tails…I didn’t mean a word of it. And I still don’t. As soon as I had said it, I was shocked that those words had even come out of my mouth. It was completely misdirected anger, and the fact that I lost control over myself that easily was childish and idiotic. I’m ashamed of myself. I know I’ve not been the best lately but I really didn’t mean it, Tails you’re th-“</p><p>I had felt tears stinging my eyes, and I had wiped them away quickly. He was watching me intensely, and I felt like an idiot trying to explain myself like this. </p><p>“-you’re the most important person that I’ve ever had in my life. And I mean that. Knowing that I was responsible for getting you seriously hurt like this is the most heart-breaking thing in the world because I- I would take a bullet for you without hesitation. You have more than enough reasons to hate me, I know that. If you want me to go away I understand. But I just want you to know that I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Nothing like that will ever happen again.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure whether this was a good apology or not. I had tried to explain how I felt as well as I could but there was a part of me that was worried I came off as though I was making it about myself, or that it sounded like ingenuine damage-control. Tails had now looked down at his hands.</p><p>“Sonic…” </p><p>The quiet sound of his voice was trembling with tears, and even hearing him say my name knowing that this had previously caused him so pain was enough to make my entire body shiver. </p><p>“…Sonic…I’m not mad I just…you were right…”</p><p>“W-what? No I wasn’t what are you t-“</p><p>“Yes you were. I messed our mission up… you had a right to be mad at me. I’m lucky that you even put up with me anymore, let’s be real you don’t even need my help with everyone else around nowadays.”</p><p>I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. What he was saying made no sense- of course I needed his help, without most of his inventions our previous adventures would have gone nowhere. He knows that…why is he acting like this? Is he trying to make me feel bad?</p><p>“Tails that couldn’t be further from the truth- you know that your technology has been crucial in every adventure we’ve ever been on right? We wouldn’t have a working plane, we wouldn’t have been able to talk to the Wisps, you wouldn’t have saved Station Square-“</p><p>“But that’s just it…after what you said…I realised…I’m only worth my inventions. I have nothing else to offer. That’s the only reason you keep me alongside you. That’s the only reason I have any friends in the first place- no one actually thinks I’m brave or funny or cool- I’m just a factory that solves everyone else’s problems with machines.”</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face, and he was wiping them with his sleeve. </p><p>“And look at me now…I tried to fight myself didn’t I? and look at where that left me. Now I really don’t have any use at all…” the second half of that sentence had trailed off into a whispered sob.</p><p>He’s never been confident, I know that. But this was the saddest thing I had ever heard. He really, genuinely, hated himself. And it was all my fault. My apology doesn’t matter now- I knew I had to make him feel better and calm him down before he said anything else that would make him more upset. I needed to think of something fast. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him and I reached one of my hands out to hold one of his own. He wasn’t wearing gloves, and I could feel the warmth of his fingers as I squeezed them into my own. I put my other hand on his forehead, and stroked through his hair. I didn’t care if this was weird, I had to show him I cared, and this is what felt right to do. His hand held back onto mine tightly, and he was now looking into my eyes with a gentle sadness. I spoke as softly as I could manage:</p><p>“You are not just worth your inventions, Tails. Not at all. You are lovely, and kind, and selfless- you always do what’s best. Everyone loves you because they know that you have nothing but good intentions in everything you do. I don’t want you to be a loud, obnoxious egomaniac- I need you because you remind me of all the soft, compassionate things in life. You make me feel relaxed, happy and safe. You’ve always made me feel that way. I’m always happiest when I’m with you. Not Knuckles, not Amy, not Silver or Blaze, not Rouge…you. You are my best friend. I’ve never had a place I would ever call home, but you feel like home to me.”</p><p>He had sniffled quietly, and he had reached out and pulled on one of my sleeves in a gentle effort to bring me closer. He had very little strength due to his current state, but I knew well enough what this meant. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, being careful of his chest. His head was resting on my shoulder, and I had held one hand close to his cheek.</p><p>“…I don’t deserve you Sonic…”</p><p>“Shhh, stop it.”</p><p>For a while, no words were exchanged. I was doing my best to control his breathing from going out of control- that was the last thing I wanted I right now. As hurtful as this conversation had been for both of us, I had to admit that I did enjoy holding him like this. I was thankful that he felt safe around me again, and that I was at least helping him in some way. In a way though, I really hated the fact that he had forgiven me so quickly, it made me feel a bit manipulative. He needed to know that he shouldn’t put up with behaviour like that- but now wasn’t the time. I thought maybe I should change the conversation. </p><p>“Tails?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m sorry for not visiting you sooner…I know that everyone else did. I just couldn’t face it, I thought you wouldn’t want to see me at all. I didn’t want to upset you more than I already had.”</p><p>“It’s okay…I know. I probably wouldn’t have dealt with it too well earlier on anyway, but I was actually pretty happy when you came yesterday.“</p><p>Oh my god- he was awake for that?!</p><p>“Um-Uh- you heard me yesterday?”</p><p>“…yeah…was I not supposed to?”</p><p>I don’t often feel embarrassed but- shit- he had felt me kiss him. I REALLY hope he didn’t take that weirdly. I wasn’t sure if I should even address it or not- would that make it more or less awkward?</p><p>“Oh, no it’s just I thought you were asleep…I mean Amy said she’d kill me if I woke you up so…”</p><p>“..oh…”</p><p>Fuck, what do I say now? I had actually felt my cheeks go red. Luckily, he was still nudged into my shoulder so he couldn’t tell. Change the subject, Sonic, change the subject!</p><p>“Um, when everyone else came to visit, did they talk about me?”</p><p>“Yeah. They said a lot of things about you.”</p><p>“Fuck…” I said under my breath before deciding that that wasn’t a very appropriate way to react. I mean what did I expect? “..like what?” </p><p>I must have sounded painfully self-absorbed- I was just curious. I know some say that ignorance is bliss but I really did want to know. Despite the fact that my biggest fallout was with Tails, I had ultimately broken friendships with most of the others too, apart from Amy. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to know? They weren’t nice things…”</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t sugar coat anything, please.”</p><p>“Okay, well, at first no one mentioned you much because I…I would get too upset. Knuckles is the most angry with you, but I don’t think that should be a surprise- everyone told me that he kind of lashed out at you.” </p><p>“Yeah he did…”</p><p>“To be honest, most of the things that I heard were when they thought I was asleep because they didn’t like bringing you up to my face- but I heard him say that I should stop letting you ‘walk all over me’. I mean, no one knew what actually happened anyway since I hadn’t told them so I assumed he was just talking generally. He called you a lot of names, he said you were a selfish asshole. He said that thinking about you made his blood boil. He said that you’re a terrible friend.”</p><p>“…do you think I am?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“…do you think I’m a terrible friend?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. Of course I don’t.”</p><p>He sounded genuine. I had known Tails long enough to know when he’s lying. Well that was a relief at least. I didn’t really care about Knuckles’ opinion too much- him and I have had some serious arguments and fights in the past- at least this one hadn’t gotten too physical. Usually Silver or Espio would have to pull us apart from ripping each other’s throats out.</p><p>“Anyone else?”</p><p>“Rouge seemed pretty upset, to be honest she would pretty much just agree with what Knuckles said. She said that I should ignore you until you apologised. Blaze said she was disappointed in you, although you know what she’s like- doesn’t like drama or anything like that. She never really said much about you apart from that she believed you should be ashamed of yourself. Amy agreed with her. Silver said that everyone should let us resolve it between ourselves- and Knuckles got angry at him for letting you ‘get away with it.’ That was pretty much all I heard.”</p><p>“Yikes…I mean I’m not surprised but…still…”</p><p>“Yeah. It was weird hearing everyone say bad stuff about you. I didn’t like it. I agreed with Silver, it was our issue so we should be the ones to resolve it. I hated that everyone was involved.”</p><p>“I agree with that part, but it wasn’t ‘our’ issue. It was my issue.”</p><p>“I mean…I guess…I just hated how everyone acted like it was your fault that I got hurt. That was my decision, not yours. It was stupid and dangerous, I only did it because I just-”</p><p>He had grabbed a fistful of my shirt, holding onto the fabric tightly.</p><p>“I just thought…I thought maybe you’d be proud of me.”</p><p>That was the tipping point. Suddenly I had started to cry hard. I held him tight to me.</p><p>“Tails, from the moment I met you I’ve been proud of you. You’ve come so far. And, and I’ve been lucky enough to see you grow every step of the way. I- I can’t believe I said those things…I hate myself for making you think that I didn’t appreciate you.“</p><p>“I know...I know…I was stupid.”</p><p>“No, no, I’m not saying you were stupid for believing me- I was stupid for acting that way in the first place. Please stop blaming yourself.”</p><p>It went quiet for a while after that. All I could hear was the shaky sound of his breathing and my weak attempts to hold back my tears. When I looked down at him, he had fallen asleep on me. Amy did mention that the medicine he takes is pretty strong, and tires him out. As carefully as I could, I wriggled out from his grasp and lay him back down. I pulled the duvet over his chest. I stood there for a while, just looking at him. I already missed the way he felt cuddled against me. I kissed him on the forehead again, this time not really caring if he was asleep or not. </p><p>I turned his bedroom light off on my way out, and I closed the door behind me.</p><p>When I had reached the bottom the stairs, to my horror Amy was sat with Blaze on the couch. They were giggling about something, and seemed to be deep in conversation. This wasn’t unusual or anything, but if what Tails said was true then she probably still doesn’t like me. I must have just not heard her come in. I leaned in through the doorframe.</p><p>“Uhhhh, Ames, I’m gonna go…”</p><p>It just registered that I still had tear stains on my face. I rubbed my eyes quickly. They both turned to look at me, but Blaze didn’t really look as horrified to see me as I thought she would. Amy must have told her why I was there. </p><p>Amy smiled. “Is he okay? You were in there for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s all okay. We… talked it through. He seemed fine.”</p><p>“Sonic that’s great!”</p><p>“Yeah, it is. Thanks for letting me come and see him.”</p><p>“He was the one who wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, still though.”</p><p>“Okay, well in that case I’m sure it won’t be long before I see you again then. See ya.”</p><p>“Bye, Ames.”</p><p>Just as I had turned away, Blaze had spoken up:</p><p>“Sonic-”</p><p>The sound of her calm, elegant voice startled me a bit.</p><p>“Uh-yeah?”</p><p>“I’m glad that you apologised to him. But don’t take advantage of his acceptance, okay?”</p><p>“I won’t. I can’t risk losing him again…”</p><p>She nodded in response. “Good.”</p><p>When I ran home, taking in the fresh air, I felt at ease for the first time in weeks. <br/>When I got home, and went to bed, I wasn’t worried that my best friend hated me.<br/>It was a small step in the right direction, but it felt like the biggest weight in the world had been lifted from my shoulders.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>There we go! So Sonic and Tails finally interacted and talked through the elephant in the room. Poor Tails, he still blames himself for everything, and whilst Sonic tried his best to express how he felt of course he had to be a little selfish and clumsy in how he did it. But nevertheless, they seem to be at peace with the situation at the minute. I mean, they cuddled :’) y’all know I had to sneak that in- in my mind, and for the sake of this story, they’ve always had an extremely affectionate friendship when it comes to stuff like hugging and all that, so that wouldn’t have been weird or anything. What’s up with Sonic wanting to kiss him all the time though? We’ll have to wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Thank you to those who have left Comments and Kudos, that means a lot! I’ve had way more Hits than I thought I’d get too considering this fic has been up for like a week. You guys are the best! Next chapter will be up very soon. Thank you for reading as always!<br/>--------Ella xoxoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With each visit of the week, Sonic and Tails begin to re-kindle their affections towards each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>It had been a week since that first visit, and slowly but surely, things were looking up. I’ve visited him everyday since, and the old jokes and coherency had begun to flood back little by little. It was as though with each day, he realised that I was here to rebuild his trust rather than cover over the cracks. Each time I saw him, he smiled a little more, laughed a bit more, and by the end of the week we were back to teasing each other and finishing each other’s sentences. It was comforting, yet slightly alarming. Sure, our friendship had an extremely strong foundation of years and years of trust and closeness- but I had almost killed him. The fact that he seems complacent with just letting me back into his life isn’t a good sign, as nice as it is, because it makes me feel controlling. I hate to think that if this happened again (which it will certainly not)- would he let me get away with it? </p><p>There are other things on my mind too. This week we’ve been slightly more… flirtatious? I guess that’s the only word I can use to describe it really. We’ve always had an extremely affectionate friendship, to the point where the others would tease us about it. We constantly hugged, I’d always put my arm around him, sometimes if the couch was too crowded he’d sit on my lap, and so on. There was never anything weird about it- it was just the way we were. Everyone would say we were “joined at the hip”, which is actually a pretty accurate way of putting it. I never really thought about the fact that maybe we did it because…we liked it. I mean, none of the other boys acted around each other like that. Not even the girls either. Once I had that moment of revelation, suddenly a lot of things made more sense. I had always had the slightest inkling that maybe Tails liked me a bit more than just a friend, but it was just this kind of unspoken thing that we never really discussed or elaborated on. I mean there had been a lot of comments at our expense about it in the past…</p><p>----------</p><p>(a few years back)</p><p>We were all at Blaze’s house, discussing tactics about the next wave of check ups that needed to be done at Eggman’s fortress to inspect his whereabouts. We were all sat in her large living room on the sofas, and I was leaning my arm against the back of chair so that it was around Tails. I started to get bored, so I kept tapping him on his other shoulder, which would make him turn his head. It was dumb as fuck, but I was tired of talking about technical plans and stuff. After a few times, he pushed me. “Stop it!” He had said, laughing and trying to be quiet so we didn’t interrupt the serious conversation. “Fine, whatever” I had replied, before reaching down to his side and pinching it, making him jump. </p><p>“Sonic! stop it!” he had said, grabbing my arm and pulling it.</p><p>“OW!- oh I’m getting you back you little shit!”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try!”</p><p>“OWWW Tails stop pulling me ther-“</p><p>Rouge had stopped her conversation and raised her voice:</p><p>“SONIC AND TAILS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD- STOP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER AND LISTEN! THIS MIGHT COME IN USEFUL YOU KNOW!”</p><p>Everyone else had started giggling at us- and for the rest of the meeting we shut up.</p><p>(about a year ago)</p><p>We had arrived at the Gigan Rocks, waiting for the Babylon Rouges to show up for the next stage of the Grand-Prix. We had some time to kill, and we had ridden up one of the smaller mountains, looking out over the waterfalls. We were discussing the previous races. Shadow was gloating about how he had cut me off at one of the corners and made me lose my balance on my extreme gear:</p><p>“You should have SEEN his face! HA- I’m totally gonna beat you in the next race, Sonic!”</p><p>Amy had cut in, “Ugh, cut it out- it’s Jet you need to be worried about beating, not Sonic.”</p><p>Tails had finished off her statement, “Yeah and Sonic’s beaten you in every race so far Shadow, so I wouldn’t count on it. He’s got better acceleration, and honestly a better control of the gravity of his gear too-“</p><p>“God, why don’t you go kiss him while you’re at it? Suck up.” Shadow had said, laughing.</p><p>Everyone went very quiet, and Tails went VERY red. I cut in quickly and defended him-</p><p>“Fuck off Shadow, leave him alone.”</p><p>“Awwwww defending him? How cute.” Shadow was smirking at me. It was the most punchable face in the world.</p><p>“Whatever, you’re so insecure.” </p><p>“Humph.” </p><p>That had shut him up. A few minutes after, when everyone was busy getting their gear ready I had gone over to Tails and put an arm around him. </p><p>“Ignore him, he’s such as weirdo. He’s just jealous because he doesn’t have a best friend.”</p><p>Tails had smiled. “It’s okay, I’m over it. Just make sure you beat his ass in the next race, okay?”</p><p>I did, by the way. I pushed him off the track twice.</p><p>----------</p><p>Although this had happened a few times, we never really bought it up to each other. It was most likely because we didn’t want it to stop. Maybe it was just our little way of being loving like that without having to make anything actually happen. I came to the realisation that sub-consciously, I think my heart had wanted him this whole time. And I think he had wanted me too.</p><p>The reason I’ve been thinking about all this is because, like I said, this week had been oddly affectionate considering our situation a month ago. </p><p>On Tuesday (the day after our first meeting), I had gone over to see him again. I had brought my tablet over so we could watch Scream, which we’d watched a million times before over the years. I closed the curtains above his bed and we made the whole room pitch black, like we always did when we watched scary movies together. He sat against me the entire time, his head resting against my shoulder. My arms were around him, so that I could hold up the screen, but admittedly I would have put them around him anyway. I still jumped at a few of the scenes, which he found hilarious:</p><p>“Did you just flinch at that? Oh great strong hero, Sonic? Scaaaared?”</p><p>“Shhh, you know I don’t like blood!”</p><p>He had bought himself closer into my chest, and before I knew it his head was resting right on top of my heart, which was beating pretty fast because it was the scene where the girl’s head gets stuck in the garage door. I really did hate blood, which yeah is a bit embarrassing, but I was only with Tails who was well aware of this. </p><p>“I know, I know, wow yeah your heart is beating pretty fast.”</p><p>“Heyyy no need to rub it in!”</p><p>He had giggled at that, “It’s sweet though. You really are a massive softie.”</p><p>Did he forget that I literally…you know what never mind. I was too happy in this moment- I didn’t want to think about that.</p><p>“Only with you- if the others saw me like this they’d tease me for years.”</p><p>“I was teasing you about it a minute ago.”</p><p>“That’s different. You know you’re an exception.”</p><p>“Yeah. I like this side of you though. It’s like a fun secret.”</p><p>I laughed, “A secret, eh? What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Sonic, you KNOW that you don’t act like this around anyone else.”</p><p>I knew that he meant that in an innocent way, but my god this was testing my limits. Is he flirting with me…? No, this how we always talk. So why does it feel like he’s being all cute with me today? Have I just NEVER realised this? I’m a fucking IDIOT if that’s the case.</p><p>“You’re right about that. I don’t really think about it though, buddy. It just happens when I’m with you.”</p><p>Shit, shit, shit, shit- too far. It also just occurred to me that this was the first time I’d called him ‘buddy’ since…well you know. For some reason, it sounded wrong.</p><p>“I like it that way.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>On Wednesday, I helped him with a colouring book. Sounds lame, I know, but the sadder part was that I really enjoyed it. It was one of those like ‘grown-up’ colouring books with pretty outlines of nature and landscapes. He told me that it was one of the few things keeping him from going “insane” from being inside for so long. He pretty much sat on my lap- in fact he DID sit on my lap. I was sat upright against the bed held up by pillows, with him laying in my arms, his legs crossed over so we could balance the book against his knees. This meant that I had no choice (I mean, I wasn’t exactly complaining) but to get really close to him if I wanted to reach the paper. He was colouring the bricks onto a house with his steady hands, trained to be intricate from wiring countless machines and programming computers. I was doing the clouds, which I liked because it meant I could afford to hide my mistakes if I fucked it up by accident- I was no where near as neat and delicate as he was. As we talked, I would occasionally watch his face as he concentrated on the paper. I could see the flecks of green in his eyes, the pretty softness of his long eyelashes…until I would catch myself staring and snap myself out of it. I REALLY needed to get a grip.</p><p>“…so then Amy tried to make me drink green-herbal tea AGAIN. She said it would make me feel more ‘awake’. God Sonic, it’s so gross. I don’t get how she drinks that stuff every day. It tastes like actual grass.” </p><p>I laughed, classic Amy and her stupid fancy stuff. “Sounds about right! Do you remember when she gave me a lecture for eating too much junk food because it was ‘rotting my insides?’”</p><p>“How could I forget! She tried to take all your French fries out of your freezer and I had to hold you back from attacking her.”</p><p>“Ahh, those were simpler times.”</p><p>“Yeah, was that before or after the yandere phase? I can’t remember.”</p><p>The “yandere phase” was our code we used for the period of time when Amy was crazy over me. Yeah, she wasn’t quite Yuno Gasai, but Tails had said it once as a joke and it really annoyed her, so we coined it as our secret term. </p><p>“Must have been during it- because oh my god- Tails do you remember what happened the day before?”</p><p>“Oh yes I do! Pretty sure she’s never forgiven me, even if she claims she’s over you now.”</p><p>Basically, Amy had gone in to hug me, but Tails had purposefully jumped in front of her and pulled me up into the sky with his flying skills to escape it. We had been in stiches about it for hours. It was fucking hilariou- wait a goddamn minute did he just say ‘claim?’</p><p>“I’m pretty sure she’s over me now, what makes you think she’s not?”</p><p>“Uhhhh…I was just joking.”</p><p>Didn’t sound like it.</p><p>“I hope she is, or else that’s kinda awkward.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“I don’t know, we’re just like…friends now. It’s chilled. Plus we both know she’s super embarrassed about the whole thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. It would be kinda weird.”</p><p>Change the subject Sonic, change the subject, change the subject!</p><p>“Can you help me with this cloud?”</p><p>He giggled, “You’re struggling with a cloud?”</p><p>“Yeah! They’re hard!”</p><p>“Okay, okay…”</p><p>He had gently started to pencil in the colours I had missed, when there was knock on the door. I started to panic. Yeah, it wasn’t weird for us to be sat like this but…we were particularly close today. Knowing that no matter who entered we would be ridiculed, I calmed myself down. Just laugh it off as usual Sonic, it’ll be fine! Why am I NOW stressed about this? </p><p>“Uh, Tails…”</p><p>“It’s probably just Amy. COME IN!”</p><p>My heart was RELIEVED when I saw the smiling face of Silver at the door. Sure, I hadn’t seen him in over a month but if there’s one thing I know about that guy it’s that he does not hold a grudge. Silver’s always been the peace-maker of our group, always the one to break up arguments and cheer people up. Plus, he’d literally attempted to kill me once so no matter what I did, we were always pretty much even. The only thing about Silver, bless his heart, is that he talks A LOT. Sorry, did I say talk? I mean ramble. He rambles a lot. But he’s always a positive energy to have around, and I’m pretty sure most people (except for Shadow- he can’t stand the guy) appreciate his company. </p><p>I tried to think about what we must have looked like to him at that moment. Tails was sat on my lap, I had my arms around him, and we were doing a fucking colouring book. Plus, the duvet was over both of us. Even for our standards, that was impressive. When he first looked at us, he started laughing.</p><p>“Heya Tails! Are you feeling better- OH MY GOD you two look so cute right now! Hey Sonic, long time no see!”</p><p>“Hey man!” I had said, raising my hand from the colouring book to wave at him.</p><p>“Hey Silver!” Tails had stopped colouring my cloud in. “I’m feeling a lot better since you last saw me, that’s for sure. I got the first set of bandages taken off after all that. You okay?”</p><p>“Aw Tails I’m glad! Those bandages really sucked didn’t they- and what about your first medicine? The really nasty stuff- are you off that yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, still twice a day. Makes me wanna die.”</p><p>“Ugh I can imagine! Gross! Sooo Sonic’s been keeping you company then I see?” </p><p>I interjected, “Sure have! Never done a colouring book before but there’s a first time for everything.”</p><p>He had laughed at that, “That’s actually adorable, Sonic the Hedgehog colouring a pretty landscape huh? Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone! Oh yeah Tails, Amy wants to know if you want tea?”</p><p>“Ugh, you mean the green stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah, its like healthy tea. I’ve seen it in all those girly magazines. Once I saw it on a thing in Station Square and I was so confused, I mean it literally looks like grass! Girls are weird. Wait I didn’t mean it like that- not ALL girls. And I’m not saying all girls drink green tea either, boys could totally drink it too…what was I saying? Oh yeah! Do you want any then?”</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks.”</p><p>I decided to speak up, “You been over long Silvs?”</p><p>“No not really, I came over on my way back from Station Square. I have this really weird obsession with buying soap lately, there’s this shop that sells these pretty soaps and I keep buying all the different flavours! Blaze keeps calling me a shopaholic and tells me to stop but they’re so good!”</p><p>Me and Tails both gave each other a look. Silver and Blaze were TOTALLY a couple, no matter how much they denied it. It was so much fun to tease him about it:</p><p>“Why does Blaze care about what soap you wear, huh? Care to explain thaaaat?” </p><p>“She doesn’t! I mean, maybe she does…but it’s not like that!”</p><p>“Suuuuure it’s not.”</p><p>Tails cut in, “Speaking of Blaze, where is she? It’s weird to not see you two together.”</p><p>“She’s at home, she had some royal paperwork thing to do for the Sol D- waiiiiit what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Tails laughed, “C’mon, you never leave each other’s side for longer than one minute!”</p><p>I joined in, “And that’s a fact! You two are inseparable! You’re totally dating- I called it!”</p><p>Silver had put his hands on his hips and smiled broadly, “Neither do you two! In fact, until recently, I don’t think I’ve EVER seen you two not together for longer than an hour at most, and when you do get separated you complain about it the whole time! And LOOK at you! Blaze has never sat on MY lap before- just saying!” He started giggling to himself. “I’m just joking! And you can totally think that me and Blaze are a couple if you want- I don’t have any complaints, I mean she’s a PRINCESS. A beautiful one too!”</p><p>Uh oh. We both knew Silver was joking, but at the same time…he was kind of right. Tails cheeks had gone blushed, and I was almost certain mine had too. The safest thing for me to do was to laugh this off, as we always did.</p><p>“Very funny, asshole! Send us an invite for the wedding!”</p><p>“Mine or yoooours?”</p><p>Okay, now I was starting to feel a bit flustered. Luckily Tails responded:</p><p>“Whatever, Prince Silver of the Sol Dimension!”</p><p>“Ooooh I actually like the sound of that! Okay well I’ll go tell Amy- and I’ll leave you two to cuddle then!- oh don’t look at me like that I was just jooooking!” And he had closed the door behind him, laughing his head off. </p><p>On Thursday, I had gone over to see him a bit later in the day, when the sun was just starting to set. There was no particular reason for this, I had just occupied myself with a very long run and I’d kinda lost track of time. When I had got to his room, I threw him a bottle of cherry soda that I’d snuck from my house. Amy had banned him from drinking it because a sick person needs to be “clean” of chemicals and whatnot. Tails had whined about it for the past couple days which wasn’t surprising, he pretty much lived off the stuff before. </p><p>“Sonic oh my god thank you! I was gonna cry if I had to go one more week without it!”</p><p>“Shhh keep your voice down! No problem- don’t let her find out bro or she’ll kill me!”</p><p>We had talked for hours that day, and it really did feel ‘normal’ again. Well, sort of. I still had THOSE thoughts about him in the back of my head. I couldn’t tell whether I liked it or not- I felt like maybe I was being gross or something. I tried to push them away- now was the time for repairing relationships not forming new ones. Sure, we’d made up- but I was still nervous. He was still fragile, and I had still fucked up. </p><p>The evening began to turn to night, and I thought maybe I should go home and let him rest. </p><p>“It’s getting late buddy, I think I should let you sleep now.” </p><p>I had started to get up from his bed, when I had felt an arm grab onto my sleeve. A little startled, I had quickly turned around. </p><p>“Tails? Wh-“</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t leave, please.”</p><p>I relaxed and lay back down, gently taking the hand that he had reached out off my sleeve and into my own. I spoke quietly:</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I…lately I can’t sleep at all. I keep having these horrible dreams…” His voice started to break with tears, “…can you just stay a bit longer until I fall asleep? I feel safer when you’re here…”</p><p>God, I hated seeing him cry. Especially after…that. </p><p>“Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t worry, of course I’ll stay with you buddy. Just let me pull the curtains for you a second.”</p><p>“…okay”</p><p>Once the room was dark, I lay back down and put an arm around him. He lay his head on my shoulder, and I pulled him in a bit tighter. He was shaking, which was again reminding me of…it. I couldn’t stand it. </p><p>“…fuck it, come here.”</p><p>I got under the duvet, and pulled him on top of me, being careful of his chest. He buried his head into my neck, and held onto me tightly. I bought my arms around him. This was bordering onto dangerous territory, but I didn’t care. And by the looks of things, neither did he. </p><p>“Sonic?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thank you…you didn’t have to…”</p><p>“Shhh…it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. I promise.”</p><p>And if you’re wondering how that ended? Well we both fell asleep. Like that. Until:</p><p>“Tails, Tails did you take your medi-oh Sonic you’re still here I see.”</p><p>I had woken up at the sound of Amy’s voice and the light that had filled the room as she opened the door. Tails was still fast asleep. On top of me. </p><p>“Uh, hey Ames. Yeah he took it.”</p><p>“Good…” there was a smile forming on her face.</p><p>“What? Take a picture it’ll last longer.”</p><p>She giggled, “Nothing, it’s just…very cute that’s all.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“Aww, I’m just glad you two are back to your usual…antics.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well he’s asleep now, so I’ll leave in a minute.”</p><p>“Okay!” She left and closed the door behind her. I let out a massive exhalation of air. God, that’s the second time this week. I looked down at him, asleep and breathing surprisingly well. He’s so cute it’s unfair. I didn’t want to let go of him, but I wasn’t ready to be ridiculed even more. As gently as I could manage, I pulled away from his grasp and pulled the covers back over him. I thought about kissing him. And I did- on the forehead again. He didn’t seem to mind the first time, so I assumed he was fine with it. Then, I got up and left the room, closing the door as quietly as I could. </p><p>“Bye Ames!” I shouted into the kitchen just as I was leaving.</p><p>“Bye Sonic! See you soon!”</p><p>I ran home. That night, I slept well.<br/>--------------------------</p><p>Oh my days this chapter was by far one of my favourites to write- I don’t know if you can tell but I’m a major sucker for stupid fluff. Things are starting to heat up a bit- the boys are back to their old affections at least, but there’s still a lot of confusing and conflicting feelings, especially for Sonic. We’ll explore these much more in the next chapter though. Also, I couldn’t help but add some bits of Silvaze in this story- they are one of the best Sonic ships after all! Silver is so precious! I already have so many ideas for the next chapter- it’s going to be JUICY. It will be up very very soon! Thank you to everyone for reading! <br/>-------Ella xoxoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic has an expected visit. With his feelings cemented- he turns to another source of help. Warning: contains a scene with heavy drinking, I know this an M rated story but if that is a trigger to anyone then proceed with caution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>(a few days later)</p><p>It was the middle of the day, and I was sat at my table with a giant map spread out on it. I was planning a running route, and I was cramming potato crisps into my mouth. I was feeling pretty chilled, until I swore I could hear someone knocking at the door. I didn’t really know what to expect, it was unlikely to be Amy as she wouldn’t want to leave Tails on his own, and if it was anyone else I would usually expect a text or something first. I briefly thought about the fact that I was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt, but I was beyond caring. I walked past the mirror on the way to the door and stroked my hair into place- I still looked good anyway, besides some people find the ‘not caring’ look kinda hot-</p><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.</p><p>Not wanting to aggravate whoever was stood outside any further, I opened the door.</p><p>I was confronted with the brooding composure of Shadow, stood with his arm against my doorframe, dressed in dark jeans and his signature leather jacket. In his hand was a machine part that looked like it was fused with some sort of stone. He looked me up and down. Frankly, his visit was not a pleasant surprise. We tried to avoid each other as much as possible these days- we pretty much only co-operated if we needed each other in a fight. I wondered what on earth he was doing coming to see me at a time like this, since he claims he ‘can’t stand me’.</p><p>“Shadow…what do you want?”</p><p>“Ah, that’s not a nice way to treat your visitors Sonic.”</p><p>“Tell me why you’re here before I close the door.”</p><p>“This thing,” he reached out the weird rock-machine hybrid. “I found it after I fought Eggman’s stupid robot, it looked suspicious. Talked to Rouge about it and she said I should ask you, although she didn’t sound too happy when she said your name. How’s it feel to have everyone hate your guts, faker?”</p><p>I snatched the thing from his hand. He had this really irritating way of getting under my skin. </p><p>“Why do you care? And not everyone-“</p><p>“How’s your precious Tails doing? I heard you left him to die. Real nice of you.”</p><p>“You don’t know anything about what happened, asshole.”</p><p>“Rouge must have remembered wrong then. And Knuckles. And everyone else that was there and bitched about you behind your back to me. They must have all been wrong about you- I really do apologize.”</p><p>“I couldn’t give a fuck about what you or they think.”</p><p>“Hm, cold-hearted. Looks good on you, faker.”</p><p>“Fuck off before I knock you out.”</p><p>“What you gonna do, rip a hole in my chest? Or is that reserved for best-friends only?”</p><p>I could feel myself beginning to twitch with the urge to strangle him right then and there.</p><p>“Shut up, you know nothing.”</p><p>“Why was he alone then? Did he finally come to his senses and realise you’re not that special?”</p><p>“What? No it-”</p><p>“Did you make him cry or something?” He smirked.</p><p>“Why the hell do you care?”</p><p>“Bet you did. Must have hurt his little heart.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you getting at?”</p><p>“He must have been so upset. Poor thing.”</p><p>“It’s none of your business.”</p><p>“It is my business when I have to fight Eggman because of your stupid relationship problems.”</p><p>It wasn’t my proudest moment, but that had pushed me over the edge. I punched him in the face. He’d half dodged it, but I still managed to hit him near his eye. He grabbed my wrist and gripped it with all his strength, holding it in the air so I couldn’t hit him again, but in a swift speedy reflex I had kicked him in the stomach which had in turn provoked him to lunge towards me and put his hands around my throat, holding me against the wall.</p><p>“Now, now, there’s no need to get aggressive Sonic.”</p><p>I had pushed him off me. He was stood with his arms crossed, still with that disgusting smile wiped across his face. </p><p>“Tell me Shadow, did you actually come here to give me that machine piece or just to piss me off?”</p><p>“It’s hilarious that you’d think I’d waste my time on you.”</p><p>“It sure feels like it. Boosted your ego enough now?”</p><p>“You’re one to talk about ego.”</p><p>“Haven’t heard that one before.”</p><p>Shadow started to turn around, but remained stood in place.</p><p>“I bet he just took you back didn’t he?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tails. I bet you really laid on the manipulation there. After all, you wouldn’t want to lose the only person who would just follow you blindly without realising how much of a prick you are.”</p><p>That one stung, a lot. As much as I hated to admit it, he was half-right.</p><p>“What I did was wrong, okay? And I apologised. He accepted my apology, that was his choice. Don’t act like you know anything about our friendship.”</p><p>He laughed, “Friendship? Oh, please.”</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I knew exactly what he meant. But in a strange, evil way, I needed to hear it out loud. Shadow put his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“I’ve always known you swing that way, faker. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.”</p><p>I put one hand on my hip. In a horrible, horrible, way- this was enjoyable. It was like I was physically coming to terms with everything I’ve been storing away for months. Also, correct me if this is unreasonable, but Shadow is about as straight as a roundabout. How do I know that? I don’t, but there’s definitely a way of telling these things. I was oddly thrilled by the whole thing, it was like a fun game of secrets. </p><p>“Oh yeah? I’m flattered you’ve conjured up this little theory about me. I’d like to hear more.”</p><p>“I don’t think you need me to tell you twice. No other guy would ditch a girl who runs after him to hang out with his best friend. You’ve always reeked of it.”</p><p>“Says the guy who’s best friends are a girl and a robot.”</p><p>He paused, laughing quietly to himself. “You calling me gay, Sonic?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am actually. You gonna try and deny it?”</p><p>“Hmph. No.”</p><p>Well there we go ladies and gentlemen. I was hoping to tease him a bit more, but I’ll take it.</p><p>“Fair enough, ultimate life form. Bet Gerald had a right laugh coding that into you.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds or so, before he spoke up again:</p><p>“So you are with him then? I fucking knew it.”</p><p>“Actually...no.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“No, I’m not denyin- it’s just not like…official. Nothing’s actually happened. Remind me why the hell I’m telling you this.”</p><p>“After all those years? God you’re a pussy.”</p><p>“Okay, well he’s my best friend, so it’s a bit difficult.”</p><p>“What, are you seriously going to imply that he doesn’t feel the same? Sonic he’s so in love with you it makes me feel sick sometimes. You can’t be that fucking stupid.”</p><p>“..is it really that obvious?”</p><p>“I think you already know the answer. Anyone with half a brain cell would be able to figure that out.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>He sighed. “You’re useless.”</p><p>And with that, he left- leaving me stood in the hallway, contemplating everything. </p><p>It took me an hour or so to fully come to terms with what had just happened. That was…not exactly how I imagined to tell people. I had just come out to SHADOW of all people first. Also, Shadow had just came out to me too? This felt like a fever dream. I wasn’t really surprised, but I was a bit taken aback about how casual he had been about it. Also, my throat hurt. Like, a lot. Was he really telling the truth about Tails? Was it really that obvious, am I really THAT much of an oblivious idiot? For so many years? I’d always had a bit of suspicion, but did everyone else really notice it that much more than me? Oh god.</p><p>I didn’t really care about the weird artefact thing he’d brought over. I knew Tails would be much more interested about it than me, but he was no where near well enough to be in his workshop yet. I placed it on the table and stared at it. Tails loves stuff like this, I thought. I imagined in an alternate world, him stood at his workbench with his glasses on, drilling into it and taking it apart, with that beautiful expression of curiosity and intelligence that made him so precious to watch. I imaged me, sat on the couch in his workshop, making him laugh while he worked. I began to have this aching feeling in my chest- I missed him. I’d seen him yesterday, but I missed him so much already. </p><p>I didn’t like how this felt. I needed to hear his voice. Anything. I needed to know he was okay. I opened my phone and pressed his contact.</p><p>“Hey!- what’s up Sonic? How are your map skills going?”</p><p>“Hey buddy! I’m halfway through, it’s going okay so far!”</p><p>“Good! Why are you calling? Is everything okay?”</p><p>I wasn’t really okay- but there was no way I was going to mention what had happened with Shadow.</p><p>“Everything’s fine, I guess I just missed you. I wish you could come to the mountains with me. I’m gonna go there during my mini adventure.”</p><p>“I miss you too- I wish I could come, I miss being outdoors so much. As comfy as Amy’s bedsheets are I’m longing to see some grass.”</p><p>“I bet- I’m just glad you’re not going too insane.”</p><p>“True, if this were you, you’d throw a tantrum.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that much of a Drama Queen.”</p><p>He laughed, and I could pretty much see his smile in my mind as I listened to him.</p><p>“Suuure you’re not. Wanna hear about how Amy sliced her finger on a jar this morning?”</p><p>“Sounds like quality entertainment- I’m in.”</p><p>We talked for ages, mostly about pointless shit, and it was so nice to hear him happy and seemingly carefree. I really did wish that I could take him up into the mountains with me. He loved being up high. I remember seeing him so excited when we went to Blizzard Peaks with Blaze and Marine. His little face lighting up at the top of the snowy mountains, his cheeks red from the cold. “Look, Sonic!” he said, pointing into the distance, “look at how cute the trees are when they’re so far away! They look like little people don’t you think?”</p><p>I let out a rather exasperated sigh. After today’s…encounter…with Shadow, I had really cemented my feelings. Yup, I was in love with Tails. Madly in love. There was absolutely no denying that. This whole concept was terrifying at first, I had no idea what to do. Even if I was pretty sure he felt the same way, how on earth was I going to go about this? I needed to talk to someone, badly. But WHO? Amy was pretty much out of the picture- usually she’d be my first choice in a situation like this but going to see her meant seeing Tails, or even worse him possibly overhearing something. Then it struck me- who loves talking about dramatic shit like this more than anyone? Silver. As along as he wasn’t with Blaze, I felt like he was someone I could relatively trust. Yeah, he has a big mouth, but he’s not the sort of person who’d start any sort of conflict by spreading a secret. Plus, as much as he hates to admit it, he definitely has experience with romantic shit. </p><p>By this point, I was going slightly insane. I called Silver, and waited. He didn’t pick up. Fuck, I thought, what the hell am I going to do now? Might as well wallow in my own feelings for a bit. I looked over longingly at my cupboard for a bit, which had vodka in it. Nope, that wasn’t gonna happen. I wasn’t THAT sad. Admittedly I had visited that cupboard a few times during the days of uncertainty and depression that followed the incident, but although I was 19, and therefore legally an adult, I was not someone who usually drank. Every time I had used it to escape from my own actions it had left me feeling worse than I’d felt in the first place. But one drink couldn’t hurt now, right? </p><p>I took out the bottle of cheap vodka from the cupboard and poured some into a glass. More came out than I anticipated, but I just left it in there. Fuck it, I thought to myself, this will be fine. I’m alone anyways, I can’t embarrass myself. I remembered the first time I let Tails drink, not longer than four or five months ago. Yeah, he was only 17, but we were having way too much fun to care at that point. It was late, and he was sat right here, at my table. We drank a few shots and then played video games on my couch until the early morning. I don’t remember much apart from laughing at each other constantly and eating our way through two massive bags of potato chips. I would give anything to be that carefree and stupid with him right now.</p><p>I picked up the glass and took one massive swallow. It wasn’t enough to drain all of it in one go, but it was still definitely more than one regular shot. Stupidly, I filled it up again and swallowed this too. I gulped it down quickly, remembering how vile it tasted. I carried the glass into my living room, along with my phone, and collapsed onto the couch. I looked up at the ceiling, already hating myself for letting myself drink this early in the day. It was only 5 o’clock. Oh well, it was too late now. I picked up my TV remote and started to flick through the channels. I picked some old film I faintly recognised for some background noise before drinking the remaining vodka. I was already starting to feel tipsy- admittedly I’m a bit of a lightweight, and I hadn’t eaten much during the day. Oh, this evening was going to be fun. About half an hour went by, along with another shot, and I was piss drunk. Then, from behind me, I heard my ringtone. I picked up my phone to see that Silver was calling me back. Whatever, I really still needed to talk to someone. I answered.</p><p>“Sonic? Is everything okay? I think you tried to call me earlier.”</p><p>“Yeah,” my head was spinning. I knew I should have gone easier on the drinking. “Everything’s…fine. Yeah everything’s fine.”</p><p>“Why did you call, something wrong?”</p><p>“Yeah…it’s all wrong Silver. It’s alllllll wrong. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“What? Sonic what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Silver I don’t know what to do, I know how I feel but I can’t put it into words, I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Uhhh…Sonic I hope you don’t mind me asking but are you…drunk?”</p><p>“Yeah…a little much. A little bit.”</p><p>“You sound awful…are you alone?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I’m gonna come over, stay right there okay?”</p><p>“…okay.”</p><p>I put down my phone. I was starting to feel awful. I was slightly relieved Silver was coming over, but I was also worried he’d think I was an alcoholic or something. I really didn’t want him to see me like this, but I needed human interaction badly. When I heard a knock at my door, I had to lean on the wall to make sure I didn’t fall over. Everything was spinning. I stood up as straight as I could in an attempt to look less of a mess. When Silver saw me, he looked extremely concerned. </p><p>“Sonic…why are you drinking this early in the evening? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Uhhhh…not specifically…feelings happened.”</p><p>“Did you want to talk about it? Is that why you called? I’m kinda worried man-“</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry I just… needed to hear what someone has to say about…all of it.”</p><p>I really wasn’t making much sense, and I must have looked horrendous. He looked extremely sorry for me. </p><p>“It’s okay, don’t worry of course I’ll talk with you. Let’s just sit down first so you don’t fall over.”</p><p>I sat back down on the couch, and Silver sat next to me. He put an arm onto my shoulder. </p><p>“Sonic… what’s going on?”</p><p>I looked at him for a second. He was being so patient with me, he really didn’t need to be this kind but he’d taken time out of his day to check on me. Everything hit me at once; Shadow’s visit, Silver’s kindness to me in this moment, and Tails. I started crying, a little bit at first. Then I couldn’t control myself, I was wiping away tears with my hands desperately, but they wouldn’t stop. Apart from Tails, it was safe to say that none of my friends had ever seen me cry before, and to Silver this was clearly a bit of a shock. He put an arm around me. </p><p>“Sonic, I’m sure whatever it is, it’s okay. You can tell me. I think you need to get whatever this is out of your head.”</p><p>I looked at him, and tried to calm down. “God, Silver...I’m sorry…it’s the alcohol…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know, take your time.”</p><p>“Promise you won’t tell anyone?”</p><p>“Of course I won’t.”</p><p>I took a huge breath of air. I could do this.</p><p>“I’m in love with Tails. I always have been, but I’ve just…realised it now. I’m so stupid. All these years, I’ve loved him. I love him…so much. He’s the most special person in the world to me…but I’ve caused him so much pain, and I know he says he forgives me after what happened but I can’t look at him without thinking about it. It hurts me, even to see him happy because he’s injured because of me. I just…I just wish none of it ever happened. I feel like it’s all wrong to expect him to feel that way about me after what I did. I can’t bring myself to tell him…he’s my best friend. What if I fuck everything up completely all over again? What if I ruin everything? Silver I can’t risk losing him…not again…” The crying was heavy, and horrible. My throat hurt from the way my voice burned as I tried to hold back from sobbing. </p><p>Silver pulled me in a bit tighter, and I held onto him as I continued to cry.</p><p>“Sonic…even if you didn’t know, we all knew a little bit. You’ve always cared about him so much, and it’s clear to anyone that he loves you more than anyone in the world. That was why it was so upsetting when…you know…but what you have to remember is that he has chosen in his own heart to forgive you. He loves you. He needs you more than anyone right now, especially when he’s as weak as he is at the moment. You don’t need to worry about how you tell him, if it’s how you feel then you should just do it. I’ll be very surprised if he’s anything but ecstatic.”</p><p>“…you really think I should just say it?”</p><p>“Sure, just make sure to do it in a way that feels the most natural to you.”</p><p>I started to feel sick. I couldn’t tell whether it was the vodka, or the fact I was contemplating telling Tails how I felt- or both. </p><p>“Silver…I’m not an alcoholic I swear…”</p><p>He laughed, “I know, idiot. You’re just a bit of a mess, I can tell this isn’t like you.”</p><p>I took in another breath of air and sat myself up a bit straighter.</p><p>“How’d you do it? I’m not good with romantic stuff.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“C’mon Silver we all know…how’d you tell Blaze?”</p><p>“Uh…I haven’t.”</p><p>He had to be messing with me. They were as good as married in most of our minds.</p><p>“You serious?”</p><p>“Dead serious. You really think I wouldn’t have told you if I did?”</p><p>Huh. True. I’m pretty sure if something as monumental as that had happened he would have talked about it for a whole week.</p><p>“Well, are you going to?”</p><p>“I don’t know, really. I think she thinks I’m a bit useless. I’m mean she’s a princess, man. And I’m an orphan from a poor devastated future.”</p><p>“Why should that matter? You’re best friends though, so surely she doesn’t she doesn’t think that way about you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what she thinks. Sometimes she’s impossible to read, even if she is my best friend.”</p><p>“Worried you’re gonna ruin the friendship then?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“God we really are living the same nightmare- apart from the fact that at least you didn’t almost kill her. And that you’re lucky enough to be straight.”</p><p>He laughed at this, “At least he loves you back.”</p><p>“Everyone keeps saying that! I’ve always had maybe a slight feeling he did but apparently I’m the only person who wasn’t aware that he was basically in love with me this whole time. Why has it taken me so long to realise that? Why did it take me so long to realise that I even felt this way too? Is there something wrong with me?”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, maybe your mind just had too much to think about. Or maybe it took you a while to realise that you weren’t straight. You might have like, subconsciously convinced yourself otherwise without even knowing. That does happen to some people.”</p><p>“Fuck…you might be right…can that actually happen?”</p><p>“Yeah. Especially if you’re someone like you who has spent their whole life being focused on other things.”</p><p>Jesus. He was so right that it pained me. </p><p>“Silver…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If you were going to tell her…how would you do it?”</p><p>He let out a sad sigh. “I’ve thought about it a lot actually. I don’t know when, but if was going to I would probably do it somewhere that was familiar to us. Maybe somewhere we used to visit a lot, like there’s this one field we used to go when she was feeling sad because there were all these sunflowers, and she really liked them. I don’t know how I’d say it though. I’ve gone through it a million ways in my head but they all sound stupid.”</p><p>“You really need to listen to your own advice…didn’t you tell me like three minutes ago that I need to do it in whichever way felt the most natural to me?”</p><p>“That’s…true. God, maybe I should stop trying to give you advice and sort myself out first.”</p><p>Clumsily, I put an arm around him. The fact that I was drunk during this serious conversation annoyed me. I wanted to actually be useful.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, man. I’m sure we’ll both figure it out.”</p><p>“Yeah…you need to go to sleep now though, I think you’re gonna collapse on me if I talk to you any longer.”</p><p>“Pfftt…whatever. Sure you don’t want a shot too? You sound like you need one.”</p><p>“I’m…okay thanks.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t drink anymore tonight? You need to drink water and go to bed, okay?”</p><p>“Jesus, is this Silver or Amy talking right now? Okay, okay, I’ll go to bed.”</p><p>“Take care man, good luck with everything.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>When Silver had left, I fell asleep on the couch. As a felt my eyes closing, I was sure of one thing: I was going to do it.</p><p>--------------------------------<br/>Okay, that was definitely the longest chapter yet! Didn’t I say it was going to be juicy? Shadow was a lot of fun to write, yeah I know I made him a bit more of a cocky asshole than he usually is but he needed to put Sonic in his place. Also, don’t get mad because I made Shads gay alright- I’ve always actually thought of him to be more asexual in the games but for this fanfiction’s purpose I thought it fit his character. Same with the drinking scene, I know for you Americans it’s bad for a 19 year old or a 17 year old to drink but I’m from England- where it’s legal at 18 and to be honest most of us start drinking for fun when we’re like 15 anyways. There wasn’t too much of Sonic and Tails actually interacting in this chapter, I know, but I wanted to explore his feelings a lot more. The next chapter will be PACKED full of Sontails though so don’t worry! Thank you for reading and thank you to those have left kudos and comments!<br/>--------Ella xoxox</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>Since my drunk conversation with Silver two days ago, there has been nothing else on my mind at all. It had all completely consumed me. Yesterday, I had abandoned my plans to go on my adventure run and I had gone over to see Tails instead. As usual, my visit consisted of chatting shit and smuggling him in junk food, and although it was nice to see him- it was also absolute torture. I had almost done it. I had been so dangerously close to telling him yesterday, but I had a moment of panic and I chickened out. I had tried so hard to be ‘normal’ but I knew he had caught on to the fact that something wasn’t right. I had to keep actively stopping myself from daydreaming or even just looking at him constantly. God, I had been so close- but I just…it didn’t feel right. I knew that Silver said it should be natural but I wasn’t thrilled about the fact that I would be pouring my heart out in Amy’s guest room. I at least wanted it to be special. </p><p>Unfortunately, he can’t really move much. This disrupted almost all the lovely ideas I had. Unless…</p><p>Without really needing to think, I was up out of my chair and grabbing a hoodie on my way out of the door. I was headed to Amy’s house, not really caring if she was expecting me or not. It was now late evening, and the sky was in that weird phase between sunset and nightfall. The air wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm either. There was little wind, and barely any clouds in the sky. Everything felt oddly still. I tried to calm myself down and immerse myself in the comfort of the nature around me.</p><p>It was all going to be okay. I could do this.</p><p>When I got to Amy’s house, I entered through the backdoor. She was sat in the kitchen again with her laptop on the table, watching some sort of film or tv show on a low volume. When she saw me enter, she sighed and laughed.</p><p>“Couldn’t you at least knock?” She took a sip from the mug in her hands, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry Ames- it’s a little urgent. Well, it’s not exactly URGENT but I need to ask you something.”</p><p>“You couldn’t have called me?”</p><p>“At least let me explain myself before telling me off!”</p><p>“Jesus, okay. Go on then.”</p><p>“Can I take Tails outside?”</p><p>She almost spat out her drink.</p><p>“Are you serious? Absolutely not.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon Ames, just for a bit! He’s been desperate for days!”</p><p>“Why NOW? It’s getting dark.”</p><p>“I- it just needs to be now, okay!”</p><p>“This is a terrible idea. You know better than anyone how much pain he’s still in.”</p><p>“Nothing will happen to him, it won’t be lon-”</p><p>“No! Sonic you are absolutely irresponsible sometimes.”</p><p>There was no way I was going to let her ruin this. I knew I could take care of him well enough that he would be okay to come outside with me for an hour or so, as long as we were careful. The only thing is, Amy doesn’t have any sort of faith in me. Do I blame her? Not particularly- but I needed her to trust me.</p><p>“C’mon! I’ve been taking care of him for years! I know I need to careful but I promise I can be trusted. You know I’d never put him in danger.”</p><p>That last part made us both go quiet for a second. We both knew what each other was thinking: but Sonic, you did put him in danger once, very bad danger, in fact you put him in a situation that made him the way he is now! You almost KILLED him. Neither of us said anything about it though- the silence was enough to rub it in. Amy let out a massive sigh.</p><p>“I swear to God, if he comes back with so much a scratch on him you’re not coming over for a week. Don’t let him get cold, don’t let him stand up, DO NOT put him on your shoulders or anything stupid like that. Don’t let him out of you sight for a second. Stop looking at me like that! I know he’s old enough to take care of himself but he’s in a fragile state- any mistakes and he won’t be able to breathe. Don’t make me regret this decision.”</p><p>“Wait…you’re saying yes?”</p><p>“…yes. Do not make me regret it. In fact I’m already regretting it.”</p><p>“Thank you Ames! I won’t- I promise.”</p><p>“God what have I done…”</p><p>“Hey! I’ve saved your life, and the WORLD, more times than I can count! Haven’t I gained at least a bit of trust for all that?”</p><p>“You’re really humble about it too! Your hero-charm doesn’t work on me anymore, asshole. Now go upstairs before I take this decision back.”</p><p>“Jesus…next time Eggman captures you I won’t bother to rescue you then.”</p><p>She laughed and shook her head, making a hand gesture that said “go upstairs and leave me alone.” </p><p>I ran into Tails’ room. He was once again sat in his blankets, playing a video game. The room was dark, and when I turned on the light he jumped.</p><p>“Sonic? What are you doing here?” His eyes lit up for a second, and it was such a minor thing but knowing that seeing me made him happy was the only thing I needed in that moment to give me any form of strength. I sat on the side of his bed.</p><p>“Well, I just talked to Amy and she’s letting me take you outside for a bit!”</p><p>“W-what? Like OUT? Why now? It’s all dark- I mean I’m not complaining but I’m a bit confuse-“</p><p>“I dunno I just felt so bad that you’ve been stuck here for so long, and when we talked about you wanting to be in the mountains the other day I just felt like I needed to be the one to do it! Are you feeling well enough?”</p><p>“Yeah! I mean, I can’t really do much myself but I’m so excited! I want to see some trees…it sounds so stupid but I want to see some trees and some grass.”<br/>“Well you’re in luck! It won’t be long, and I’ll take care of you, so don’t worry about any of that.”</p><p>“Okay! Um…can you help me get out of bed?…”</p><p>“Oh- yeah sure!”</p><p>I helped him get ready, and soon enough we were all set. I picked him up bridal style, which we hadn’t done in years- this had made him laugh uncontrollably.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” I had teased, walking down the stairs with him in my arms.</p><p>“I feel like a princess!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What does that make me then?”</p><p>“My knight in shining armour of course! Oh brave Sir Sonic of the kingdom!”</p><p>Oh, I could only dream. For now, I had to laugh it off.</p><p>“I have rode for miles on my stallion to find you, my fair maiden!”</p><p>He put a hand to his head, imitating an exasperated lady- “Oh, I cannot thank you enough! I thought I would be stuck in that tower forever!”</p><p>We had both collapsed into fits of laughter. I heard Amy’s voice shout from the kitchen:</p><p>“BE CAREFUL SONIC! OR I’LL GET MY OLD HAMMER OUT!”</p><p>I shouted back, “YOU KNOW I’M TERRIFIED OF THAT THING!”</p><p>“EXACTLY!”</p><p>I opened the front door, and I stepped outside, closing it behind me with my leg. </p><p>“Uh…Sonic where are we actually going?”</p><p>“Not too far! Hang on tight!”</p><p>I ran through the woods, and onto the edge where the hills looked over most of the city. Of course, it didn’t take long at all. I stopped underneath one of the huge trees on the edge of the hill. I gently began to sit down, sitting him between my legs and letting him rest against my body for support. I had my arms by my sides at first, but when I noticed he was having a bit of trouble balancing I held him gently. The sky was dark and cloudless, now showing the stars and the bright light of the moon. The city was illuminated beneath us, yet up on our hill we were completely and utterly alone. The air was still, and the only noise was the whirring of cars on the roads far away. Tails was smiling like an excited child, his eyes taking in the still peace of the world around us. </p><p>“Feeling better then?” I asked, putting one arm around him.</p><p>He moved closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I could feel the knitted material of his sweatshirt against my hands as I held him in place. He spoke quietly:</p><p>“This is the best I’ve felt in ages…I’m so happy right now. I could stay here forever.”</p><p>“I’m so glad, your happiness is all I care about.”</p><p>“You’re the best friend ever Sonic- I know I’ve told you that a lot before but you really are…no one else would do this for me.”</p><p>To waste this talking opportunity would be stupid. I had started to notice my heart beating quicker than usual.</p><p>“Tails, I’d do anything for you. I really would.”</p><p>“I know you would…that’s how I know you’re the person I love the most more than anyone else in the world.”</p><p>Okay, okay, he had just used the L word- time to calm down- he hadn’t meant it like that though right? We had said we loved each other before, no big deal. But DID he mean it like that? I felt everything slow down. My heart felt like it was lodged in my throat. Tell him you idiot, say something!</p><p>“I love you too. A lot.”</p><p>Another pause. Okay…now what? I’d said it…but we were still definitely talking as friends. I didn’t want that. That wasn’t what I came here for. I spoke again:</p><p>“Tails…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I…love you. Like, I LOVE-love you.”</p><p>I had felt a hand grip my own. He squeezed it tightly. His voice was so quiet it wasn’t even a whisper:</p><p>“…you… really mean that?” </p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>“I’ve…for years…I never ever thought you’d say it…”</p><p>I put a hand to his face. </p><p>“I know, I know…I’m sorry. My heart couldn’t take it any longer.”</p><p>His arms were around my neck now, and everything about him felt so close and safe. I held onto him as carefully as I could.</p><p>“Have we both felt this way…this long?”</p><p>I smiled, “How long are you talking?”</p><p>“The day I met you. When you smiled at me for the first time, when I was covered in petrol grease.”</p><p>I held my hand up to one side of his face.</p><p>“I can’t pinpoint it…but I think my heart has wanted you this whole time too. And for the record, the petrol grease was cute. Extremely cute.”</p><p>We were both smiling like idiots. </p><p>“I’m glad…I mean, you were just so gorgeous…I felt like an idiot.”</p><p>I was taken aback slightly. Yes, those words had just come out of his mouth. I felt like I needed to slap myself. Sure, I was well aware of my good-looks by this point but this felt… surreal. I think he had noticed, because he laughed at my out-of-character bashfulness.</p><p>“Oh, so hundreds of girls can comment on your appearance and you don’t bat an eye but when I point it out you get all shy? What’s that about?” </p><p>I squeezed his cheeks softly with my hand.</p><p>“Shhh…you’re gonna make me go crazy in a minute! Why are you so adorable all the time?”</p><p>He giggled, “Stop it!”</p><p>“No, I’m not going to stop it, in fact I’m going to carry on- have you got any idea how pretty YOU are?”</p><p>“Pretty?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re BEAUTIFUL. You’re prettier than any girl could ever be with those eyes of yours.”</p><p>He was going very red. He scrunched his nose- which is something he always did when he was embarrassed. </p><p>“…you’re making me blush!”</p><p>“That’s nothing new…”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault you’ve always felt the need to cuddle me when we’re around other people!”</p><p>“What can I say? You’re irresistible.”</p><p>“..So I guess now is a good time to admit that the reason we’ve always been so overly affectionate is because we’ve secretly always liked each other and that was the only way we could express it without bringing it up or thinking about it too much?…”</p><p>“…correct…”</p><p>“No wonder everyone else always used to tease us about it…”</p><p>I laughed, “God you’re right. It feels really good to hold you now without feeling guilty of something.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, the internalized homophobia was it?”</p><p>“Absolutely- y’know what that’s a good term for it actually. I forget you’re a genius sometimes.”</p><p>“I am, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Well you’re MY genius now.”</p><p>“Let’s be real…I always have been.”</p><p>I used my thumb to brush against his face gently. I made a silent promise to myself that I was never going to take this beautiful boy for granted ever again. </p><p>“You’re right about that…”</p><p>His face was now held in both of my hands, his arms around my neck resting on my shoulders. His breathing was shaky, and I could feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks. I pulled his face towards mine slowly, before pressing the soft serenity of his lips against my own. I relaxed and let him kiss me back, feeling the comforting wet sensation of his tongue. I parted my mouth slightly, allowing him to kiss me deeper. Years of longing frustration were being released in a matter of seconds. I held him close to me, my hands planted firmly onto the sides of his face, until I remembered that his lungs aren’t working properly, and that I should probably let him breathe. </p><p>I pulled away slowly, our faces still touching slightly. I whispered quietly, looking into his eyes:</p><p>“…is your chest okay?”</p><p>We were both breathing pretty heavily, but his breaths were much more laboured and I was starting to get worried.</p><p>“Yeah- it’s okay…I just…Sonic…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do it again, please.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“…kiss me again, idiot.”</p><p>I did- much slower this time, making sure to pull away slightly every few seconds to let him breathe. He had moved one of his hands to my quills, clutching at them as he pressed our faces closer. He needed this as badly as I did- if not more. I could tell from the way he was grasping onto me, it was nothing other than pure desire, and god it was hot.</p><p>We had paused for a moment, our foreheads pressed together still, looking into each other’s eyes. His were brimming with tears, yet he had massive smile plastered across his face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him firmly.</p><p>“Why the tears, beautiful?”</p><p>He sniffled quietly, and averted his gaze.</p><p>“It’s just…never mind it’s stupid.”</p><p>“Shh, no it’s not. You can tell me.”</p><p>“Okay…well…it’s just I’ve always had this horrible fear that if I ever told you how I felt it would ruin everything. I thought there was absolutely no way you’d feel the same way- and I’m not just saying that like I really was TERRIFIED. It…used to break me. Because, well- I don’t know how to put this- I wanted you BADLY. So, so, so badly. My entire life. And everyone around me knew it too. It was embarrassing, because I knew I was never worthy of being yours. I mean, you’re YOU. You’re Sonic, a real life hero. You could have anybody in the world if you wanted them. To think that…you actually want me…it’s the best feeling in the world…I feel complete.”</p><p>I felt numb. It was all too much. I had only been actively aware of my feelings for the last few months or so, yet it was clear he really had felt this way for years. To know that his heart has been so scared for so long was excruciating. I cursed myself for not realising sooner, for not loving him in the way he wished for during all the years we spent together. I cuddled him as tight as I could without hurting him.</p><p>“Tails…”</p><p>He had now started crying on me, and although I knew it wasn’t out of sadness or anger, I still felt a horrible aching sensation in my stomach. </p><p>“Tails…don’t cry…it’s okay, I’m here now. And I love you. There’s no reason to be scared anymore.”</p><p>His fingers dug into my quills deeper.</p><p>“I know, Sonic, I know, it’s just been so long…so many years…I’ve been so in love with you…it made me crazy…”</p><p>“I would give anything to go back in time…I wish I could have loved you earlier. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t…don’t say sorry. You’ve given me everything, and you HAVE loved me for years. You took me away from a life of nothing but misery and you turned it into a life of adventure and purpose. I still don’t really know what my purpose is in the world, I never have…but I was always sure that it was to follow wherever you were. That’s where I felt the safest.” His voice started to get more tense, “I never cared whether our friends made fun of me for following you, I don’t care if they think I’m easily influenced, I don’t- and I hated that for a moment everyone was happy that we were apart because it gave them an excuse to make me think you didn’t deserve me. I hated it, I hated it. I NEVER hated you, and I never will- but that’s not because I’m weak- it’s because I trust you. I know you too well. Better than they ever will. They don’t know who you. Only I do…you’re the only thing I have, Sonic. And that’s why I will never leave your side.” </p><p>“…I love you so much…no one in the world has a soul as kind as yours, Tails.” I wiped his eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie. “You were always the best thing to ever happen to me. I NEED you.”</p><p>He leaned in and kissed me softly again. When he pulled away, he was smiling at me, his pretty eyes shining in the pale moonlight of the early night. “Sorry…I can’t stop myself…you feel so perfect. It’s better than I ever dreamed, and trust me, I dreamed about it a lot.”</p><p>“You did? That’s adorable.”</p><p>“Yeah, all the time actually. Like, constantly.”</p><p>I laughed and held him close. WE sat like that for another half an hour or so, doting about each other and feeling finally at peace with our emotions. It was wonderful. After a while, it started to get colder, and I could feel him shivering against me. </p><p>“You’re cold- we should go home, y’know, just in case.”</p><p>“Aww I don’t wanna leave though!”</p><p>“You’re not getting sick on my watch- and as much as I love you I’m not risking being smacked by Amy’s hammer.”</p><p>“It’s so cute that you’re still scared of that thing.”</p><p>I began to stand up, picking him up off the floor.</p><p>“Oh and you’re NOT?”</p><p>“Amy wouldn’t hit me, let’s be real.”</p><p>“True, true. C’mon then, let’s go before she actually kills me. Hold on!”</p><p>I ran back to Amy’s house, and I went in through the back door again because I didn’t want to have to knock and wake her up in case she went to sleep whilst we were out. I walked through her kitchen, and as I went past her living room to get to the stairs I noticed that she was in fact awake, and watching TV. I stood in the doorway (Tails still in my arms).</p><p>“Yo, Ames we made it back in one piece. No casualties, promise.”</p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes at us. </p><p>“Is he telling the truth Tails?”</p><p>Tails took a while to answer, it was clear he was still taking in what had just happened. </p><p>“Uh- yeah. I’m fine! More than fine actually!”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it!”</p><p>I decided to speak up- “SEE, you can trust me after all! I told you everything would be fine!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, now get him upstairs.”</p><p>“Okay, okay…”</p><p>Once we had got upstairs, and Tails was back into bed, I sat by his side, stroking my fingers gently though his hair. He looked up at me, and spoke softly:</p><p>“I would ask you to hug me, but if you get into bed I’m gonna get really sad when you have to leave.”</p><p>I leant down and kissed him. </p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow, promise.”</p><p>“Okay…text me when you’re home, I don’t feel like sleeping tonight. My head’s going crazy.”</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>I started to get up to leave, but he spoke again.</p><p>“Sonic…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“…are you forgetting something?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“…where’s my forehead kiss?”</p><p>I was speechless. </p><p>“You…you’re kidding me right? You felt me do that every time?!”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“If you thought I was awake you would have stopped doing it!”</p><p>I shook my head, and a smile creeped onto my face. I couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“You really are something else, come here then.”</p><p>I gave him his kiss, and then another one. And then another one. When I looked down at him afterwards, he was scrunching up his nose again. </p><p>“Better then?”</p><p>“Much better.”</p><p>“Alright then, night Tails- I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>I left Amy’s house, shouted to her on my way out, and ran home. </p><p>That night, me and Tails texted until about 3am, neither of us wanted to sleep at all. It was all so exciting, and we couldn’t get enough of it or each other. When I finally put my phone down and attempted to sleep, I stared at the ceiling.</p><p>“He loves me…”</p><p>It was surreal. I was the happiest personal alive. The rest of the week was going to be amazing.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>AaAAAHHHhhhhh! I’m really fangirling right now sat at my laptop. This chapter took me a hot minute to write- I wanted it to all come out genuinely but also as cutesy and fluffy as I possibly could. The boys are finally together, and with their feelings admitted and out in the open, what’s gonna happen now? No, the story is not over, far from it actually. I have so many ideas! I actually drew some sketches of the boys and their outing but I can’t find a way to include them at the bottom of the story- I’ve seen other people do it but I’m a bit of an idiot with these sorts of things so I guess they’ll just stay in my sketch-book for now until I figure it out. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos- I hope this chapter quenched all your Sontails desires! <br/>---------- Ella xoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>Three days later, and I was in heaven. It was a rainy afternoon, and I was laying in Tails’ bed, curtains closed, holding him close as we listened to the soft comfort of the raindrops pattering against the window. This whole situation was better than I could have ever imagined- it felt as though everything had clicked into place. Being with him was so beautifully natural I cursed myself for not doing this years ago. Over the last few days, he had improved his condition an impressive amount- I had taken him outside a few times and he had been able to stand and even walk ten metres or so on his own. His breathing was still very fragile, but seeing a slight recovery game me immense hope.</p><p>“Sonic,” he said, turning his head to look up at me.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind…but last night I told Amy about everything.”</p><p>I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “Of course that’s okay- I mean it’s not like this is some massive secret or anything.”</p><p>He grabbed onto my shirt and cuddled closer to me. “Yeah, I know. I just wasn’t sure if you were ready yet.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay. What did she have to say about it then?”</p><p>“She thought it was really cute, I mean I told her about how I had felt for years and stuff so she seemed really happy for me. She said I was good for you because apparently you’re ‘less of an asshole’ when you’re with me.”</p><p>“Wow, she’s SO sweet. I’m glad she’s happy about it though. I thought maybe she’d try and talk you out of it.”</p><p>“Nope- we did talk about you for a while though.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Do tell.”</p><p>He giggled, “That’s between the girls and the gays.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m gay too! Why can’t I be a part of your gossip club?”</p><p>“Not feminine enough.” He poked at my stomach, gesturing towards my (beautifully constructed I must say) abs.</p><p>“Hmph, whatever. You love it really.”</p><p>“I never said I didn’t!” He was enjoying teasing me, I could tell. Two can play at that game. I picked him up easily and placed him onto my front, now with him lying down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him. He placed his face close to mine and stared at me teasingly with a smile on his face. “How could I not love it? You’re so hot it’s unfair.”</p><p>I swear, whenever he talks like that it feels like an electric shock. Hearing his usually innocent, intelligent ‘I’m a man of science and rationality’ persona switch to being dangerously flirtatious is too much for me to handle. Suddenly, my mind went to un-holy places. Not now, Sonic. Not now, he’s still in bandages. I composed myself.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, it’s all yours now.” </p><p>I took his face into my hands and kissed him slowly, feeling the needy desperation of his tongue. I opened my mouth more, before letting go and biting down on his bottom lip. This made him breathe out heavily, and I swore I could hear a faint moan, which was making me feel a certain type of way. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, letting his lips press against mine firmly as I went deeper and deeper for a while until we both ran out of breath. He had his arms around my neck again, and when we parted his face was still only millimetres away from mine. We were both smiling uncontrollably, but I could tell that it had exhausted him a bit. </p><p>He leant his face into my shoulder, still exhaling hard from the whole ordeal.</p><p>“…sonic…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“…that was totally worth losing breath over.”</p><p>We were both laughing, but I started to get worried that maybe it had affected his lungs worse than I anticipated. </p><p>“Uh, you’re not in pain are you?”</p><p>“Not really…I just need to…”</p><p>“Tails? Oh shit what have I done- are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine…I just need to…catch my breath…”</p><p>“Okay, wait, sit upright a second-“</p><p>I sat up and pulled him onto my lap. He leant into me and literally after two minutes he fell asleep. This wasn’t alarming, I had gotten used to him falling asleep on me whenever his chest was exhausted. It happened a lot, and Amy said it’s perfectly fine as long as he wakes up after half an hour or so. I calmed down and pulled out my phone. After Tails had told me that Amy now knows about our relationship I thought maybe I should text Silver, as he was the one who had to sit through my drunk bawling over the whole thing.</p><p>Me: Yooo Silvs! Hope everything’s going okay- thought I should let you know that I totally took your advice and shoot my shot! It worked!!! Couldn’t have done it without you :) </p><p>After a minute or so, I got a reply:</p><p>Silver: OMG Sonic!!! Yay I’m so proud! Is this like a secret then oooor…?</p><p>Me: No it’s not a secret don’t worry! Thanks man! What you up to?</p><p>Silver: I’m with Blaze, we’re shopping for a new TV. Fun times :P</p><p>Me: Aww cute ;)</p><p>Silver: Shhh, shut up! Can’t say I’m not enjoying it though ;) She’s talking to the guy at the store and I’m bored, I wanna hear more about how you did it!!!</p><p>Me: He hadn’t been outside for weeks so I took him out (after a fuck ton of persuading Amy), it was getting dark and we went to one of the hills that looks over the city, and we were talking about stuff and I just told him! </p><p>Silver: DUDE that’s so romantic! Did you kiss then? ;)</p><p>Me: You bet ;)</p><p>Silver: NICE! I really need to get some game :(</p><p>Me: Oh you’ll be fine! Do your idea with the sunflower field! That was super cute!</p><p>Silver: Ugh, its terrifying me even thinking about it! </p><p>Me: Don’t be! It’ll all work out!</p><p>Silver: Thanks dude :) I gtg- Blaze is asking me what size TV to get- I better not piss her off if I want any chance with her- if only she could see what I’m texting you right now ajhshdaf ;) </p><p>Me: Omg yeah better not keep her waiting! Talk soon man :)</p><p>Silver: :)</p><p>I put my phone down. The room was extremely quiet. The rain had stopped, and the only noise I could hear was Tails asleep on my shoulder. </p><p>Three quarters of an hour went by, and he still wasn’t awake. I was starting to get panicky. Was it dangerous to wake him up now? Might as well check he’s okay right? I took one of his hands and squeezed it pretty tight.</p><p>“Tails? Tails can you wake up a second? Are you okay?”</p><p>His eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room.</p><p>“…how long was I asleep for?”</p><p>“Like three quarters of an hour or so. Are you okay?”</p><p>“…yeah…I’m okay.” He closed his eyes again. “…Sonic…I can feel myself falling asleep again…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I think you need to rest for a bit. I was just worried you were gonna pass out or something. I’ll let you sleep for a while.”</p><p>“…you…sure?”</p><p>“Shhh, stop talking or you really will pass out at this rate. I’ve got you, it’s okay.” I cuddled him close, feeling his arms loosen their grip around me as he fell back asleep. </p><p>“You’re so precious.” I whispered, knowing that he couldn’t hear me but not caring. He would most definitely be asleep for at least another hour, and as much as I loved holding him my legs had began to go numb. I gently lay him down onto the bed and pulled the duvet onto him, kissing him as I did so. I stretched my legs and walked down the stairs. I hadn’t seen Amy when I came in this morning, but I’d heard her come in through the door about an hour ago so I knew she’d be around to talk to at least. I walked down into the kitchen to see her stood over the counter surface, measuring flour and putting it in a bowl.</p><p>“Yo Ames, where you been?”</p><p>She turned around and smiled. “Hey, you! I was grocery shopping- anyways shut up and tell me about what’s going on between you and Tails! I heard his side of everything last night but I’m going to need an explanation from you as well.” </p><p>“Woah, okay! Yeah, he told me that you two had a gossip about me last night. Well, I’d kinda recently become self-aware of how I really felt about him, which I thought was awful timing, but I told Silver and he was like “You should just go for it” so I did! It was the time I took him out late and you threatened me, although I’m sure you already know all about what happened by the sounds of things.”</p><p>“He told me most of it- seriously it’s really cute though. I mean, we’ve all kinda had the suspicion that you both had a thing for each other. Especially Tails. I mean, obviously. But you too.”</p><p>“Thanks Ames. Yeah it’s really nice to finally be able to express everything.”</p><p>“I’m glad. So you really are gay then huh? That explains the running away. I knew I was never THAT ugly.”</p><p>I laughed, “Yeah, sorry about that. And for the record, no you’re not, you’re actually very pretty. I guess I was just never into girls though. Funny world.”</p><p>“Aww, my thirteen year old self is fangirling right now. Thanks Sonic, I know I tease you a lot but you really are a big sweetheart. I will say though, if you ever make him upset again I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“That’s not gonna happen. I’ve learnt my lesson.”</p><p>“I know, I know. Why are you down here then?”</p><p>“He fell asleep a while ago, and I reckon he’ll be out for a while. I think I’m gonna go home for a bit. If he texts me or anything I’ll come back and see him.”</p><p>“Okay! See you soon!”</p><p>“See ya!”</p><p>I decided to go on a run, a very very long run, that took me through the mountains up on the south side of the valley. It was pretty cold when I reached the top, but I was content with the peace and quiet. I could see for miles- the houses, the buildings, the trees, roads, everything. I stared into the sky. Eggman’s up there. Plotting. Scheming. He always is. My heart and soul had been so focused on my romantic situation that I’d almost disregarded the dangers that were inevitably to come. It was never a question of WOULD he attack, it was always WHEN would he attack. Whenever it was, I had to get my act together and stop him. It’s always been my true duty, and I stand by that. I always will. This sudden burst of anger was also fuelled by the fact that, at the end of the day, HE had been the who physically shot Tails with that laser. I had to be the one to get revenge. Eggman is going to be fucking scrambled by the time I’m done with him.</p><p>I stayed in the mountains for a while. I took a nap under some trees, which lasted for much longer than I thought. By the time I had woken up, it was the next morning. How on earth had I managed to sleep for that long? I can really weird myself out sometimes.</p><p>I stood up and took in the beauty of the morning from this high up. It was moments like this where I missed my old nomadic lifestyle. I checked my phone- luckily no texts from Tails or Amy which meant he had slept for as long as I had. </p><p>As much as I was loving being up and out in the wild at this time of day, I was craving coffee. That alone was enough to make me run home, and after five minutes or so I had reached my front door. </p><p>The rest of my day was pretty slow, I thought I should probably wait for Tails to message me when he’s ready for me to see him instead of me just barging in as usual due to the fact he’s a little unwell. This left me with pretty much nothing to do. I couldn’t even play video games because my fucking console was broken, and Tails wasn’t around to fix it. I resorted to TV again, flicking between watching it and playing some shitty game I downloaded on my phone to pass some time. I ate a lot too- out of pure boredom I baked a cake that Amy had taught me ages ago. I’d eaten half of it on my own. I also downed two cans of full sugar soda whilst I was at it. </p><p>It was now four in the afternoon, and I was feeling pretty flat. It was then that my phone started to ring. It was already in my hand, and the sudden noise made me jump a little. It was Tails- thank GOD, about time. I was about to go insane.</p><p>“Hey Tails, you feeling better? Sorry I left yesterday, I thought I should leave you to sleep until you were properly rested.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m feeling better but…um…can you come over please?”</p><p>“Sure- I was gonna come over anyway. Are you sure you’re okay? You sound a little sad that’s all.”</p><p>“I’m okay it’s just…something happened this morning.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when you’re here- I really need to see you Sonic.”</p><p>He sounded…frightened? That was the only way I could describe it. He sounded incredibly tense all of a sudden. I was getting worried.</p><p>“Okay…I’ll be as quick as I can.”</p><p>I ran to Amy’s house, went through the back door, and went straight up the stairs. I flung open the door to his room. Tails was sat upright, on top of the blankets, looking at his phone. I closed the door behind me and ran over to him. He threw his phone onto the bed and held out his arms, which I took into my own as I held him tight. He had definitely been crying- I could tell from the way in which his eyes were slightly red and his face was still damp from tears. I pulled him onto my lap.</p><p>“Tails, please tell me what happened, I’m worried.” </p><p>“This morning…Knuckles came over to see Amy.”</p><p>I already didn’t like the direction this was going. He was absolutely still pissed off at me, that’s for sure. </p><p>“Oh shit…what happened?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>(Earlier that day- third person POV as Sonic obviously wasn’t there)</p><p>Knuckles was sat in Amy’s kitchen, hands in his pockets. He blew away a dreadlock from his face that was getting in the way of his eyes. </p><p>“Amy, you were there for fuck’s sake. Do you not remember anything?”</p><p>Amy put her head in her hands.</p><p>“Yes, I know, and I don’t really want to think about it. Knuckles, he’s so sorry about it though. The whole thing was a horrible, horrible misunderstanding and Sonic has already payed the price for it dearly. You can’t deny that they were pretty much in love for years before this happened. Sonic’s saved Tails’ life so many times before. He’d take a bullet for him. It was just one time. Yeah, he acted like an asshole but like I said, he’s learnt his lesson.”</p><p>Knuckles sighed. “Look, I know they love each other or whatever, but who says he’s not going to do the same thing again? My problem is that Tails has taken him back so quickly. You have to remember he sees Sonic as this all-perfect being with no flaws. He’s pretty much worshipped the guy since he’s known him. He’d forgive him after ANYTHING, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Knuckles…that’s not nice. Tails isn’t a complete walkover.”</p><p>“I love the guy…but he absolutely is a complete walkover when it comes to Sonic. You cannot sit there and say you don’t agree with me.”</p><p>“I…I don’t know. I think you’re making this out to be something bigger than it has to be. You should have seen Sonic the first time he came over. He was clearly depressed. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He was crying his eyes out. He really does love Tails, but I do understand your frustration, I do.”</p><p>“I know Sonic’s not a horrible evil villain, I’m not saying that- but he can definitely be selfish with his own power. I’m just worried that if he slips up again, he’s going to get away with it.”</p><p>“But that’s what I’m saying, I don’t think he will ever slip up again. He’s been traumatised by his own actions. He learnt that his words have consequences.”</p><p>“He better not. He wasn’t the one who had to hold Tails’ body as he almost bled to death.”</p><p>“Knuckles! QUIET! He’s upstairs!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, sorry. Can I go see him?”</p><p>“You wanna see Tails? I think he might be asleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, just to see how he’s doing. If he’s asleep I’ll leave him alone.”</p><p>“Okay…Knuckles please don’t make him feel bad.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Just…be happy for him please. Don’t make him upset.”</p><p>“I won’t. And I AM happy for him, I’m just still pissed…I don’t think that’s unreasonable though considering what we all had to go through that day.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Go on then.”</p><p>Knuckles strode up the stairs and knocked on Tails’ door.</p><p>“Yo, Tails, it’s Knuckles. You up?”</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. Mostly because Tails was stood against the same door from listening in to the conversation happening downstairs. He was leaning against the doorframe, holding onto it tightly as he rested against the wall for support. His chest was staring to hurt from being stood for so long, and he was wiping tears from his face. As quickly and as quietly as he could, he made his way towards his bed and lay on top of the blankets. He composed himself as best as he could. Should he just pretend to be asleep? No, Knuckles had pretty much saved his life- he didn’t need to be ungrateful just because he’d called him a walkover two minutes ago…right? He’s been saying that for years anyway, it was nothing new, but Tails felt a horrible sinking feeling as he thought about it more and more.</p><p>“Hey Knuckles, yeah, I’m up.”</p><p>Knuckles walked into the room, and smiled at Tails.</p><p>“Yo, you feeling any better?”</p><p>“Kind of…I can stand and walk a little bit now, which is an improvement.”</p><p>“That’s good bro- last time I saw you, you couldn’t get out of bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just glad I’m not completely stuck in this room anymore.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? You been out?”</p><p>Tails began to panic a little bit. He didn’t want to bring Sonic up.</p><p>“Yeah, a few times actually.”</p><p>“Did Sonic take you?”</p><p>“um…yeah he did.”</p><p>“I’m glad you two are…back to usual. Well-”</p><p>Tails was in disbelief. Why on earth would he be so nice about it now? Hadn’t he just been slagging Sonic off in the other room? He wanted to cut him off before he could say anything else.</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s back to normal.” </p><p>“Good…just…don’t put up with any of his shit Tails.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean. He isn’t perfect.”</p><p>“…he is to me.”</p><p>“That’s the problem. You’re blinded by it all. Tails are you forgetting-“</p><p>“No, stop it! It wasn’t all his fault. You don’t know what he’s really like- he’s so soft and sweet when he’s with me…I know he messed up once, but it was once. Once in all the years I’ve known him. He’s never acted like that before, and he never will again. I trust him. I’ve always trusted him…”</p><p>Knuckles shook his head. “We all know he’s got a soft spot for you…but Tails- if he ever did it again, would you forgive him?”</p><p>“…he wouldn’t do it again.”</p><p>“What if he did?”</p><p>“Knuckles, please stop it…” Tails was using every ounce of strength he had trying not to cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be an asshole, we’re just all worried.”</p><p>“…stop talking about him as if he’s putting me I some sort of abusive situation. He’s been the only thing keeping me going this whole time while I’ve been sick. He makes me the happiest person in the world, you know that. Everyone knows that, apparently. Everyone acts as though I blindly follow him, like I’m some useless child. I’m not a child anymore, and I have a higher IQ than everyone we know combined, so I’m sick of everyone treating me like I’m some stupid cry baby who follows him around for no reason.” Tails was breathing heavily now, and he stopped to catch his breath. </p><p>Knuckles turned around to walk away. “If you say so. Look, I’m glad you’re happy, and I’m not trying to change your mind or anything like that. If you trust him that much, then I’ll take your word for it. No one knows him as well as you do. I’m sorry for coming across like I was being condescending.</p><p>“…sure…it’s okay.”</p><p>“Get better soon.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Knuckles left, shut the door and walked out of Amy’s house. “See ya, Amy.”</p><p>“Bye Knuckles!”</p><p>When Knuckles had left, Tails sat in his bed and felt tears run down his face, He was so sick of crying all the time, but his body had no other way of dealing with the constant stress of everything at the moment. It was like one massive roller-coaster that left him exhausted all the time. He hated feeling weak. </p><p>Amy came upstairs to check on him. When she was confronted with a teary eyes Tails, her heart shattered. </p><p>“Oh Tails…” she said, sitting next to him. “What did Knuckles say to you? I told him not to upset you…”</p><p>Tails pulled his knees to his chest and looked over at Amy, pushing his glasses up his nose. </p><p>“He talks about Sonic as if he’s some evil villain that’s going to hurt me. He was treating me like I was some stupid love-sick child that’s being manipulated.” He paused. “I’m not a love-sick child…am I?”</p><p>Amy sighed. “No, you’re not. You’re definitely love-sick, you have been for years, but you’re not a stupid child. And you’re not being manipulated.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. Why does everyone treat me like I’m his fucking follower then? I’m not, I’m his bestfrie- well, boyfriend now but still. It’s gonna take a while to get used to saying that…” He couldn’t help but smile a little bit. </p><p>“I know, Tails. It sucks. You have every right to be frustrated with everyone. No one acted appropriately- maybe they all need to take into consideration how YOU’RE feeling rather than worrying about what could or might not happen theoretically.”</p><p>“Exactly! God…Amy…I- I heard the conversation downstairs. Thank you for sticking up for me-“</p><p>He started to cry again, before reaching over and giving Amy a hug. Amy held him, feeling tears in her own eyes. She felt horrible for him.</p><p>“I thought you might…you know Knuckles doesn’t mean to be rude- he’s just genuinely angry. He does care about you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. You’re a really good friend Amy. I’m very lucky to have you in my life.”</p><p>“Aww, stop it you! I’m gonna cry. I care about you an awful lot.”</p><p>“I know, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>-----------------------------<br/>So things are heating up- seems as though Knuckles and the ‘others’ aren’t too pleased with Tails’ forgiveness. Tails also stands up for himself finally- about time too, our poor baby has been through a lot. For the flashback, you’ve got to imagine it’s Tails telling Sonic the story. I thought it would be easier to just write it as a third person account though so I could add in the details about the other characters for you guys rather than it being all Tails POV. I hope I made that clear enough! How will Sonic react to Tails telling him all of this though? We’ll find out in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos, love you all!<br/>------------- Ella xoxox</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Tails recovering day by day, the boys visit the place that he has missed the most.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)<br/>After Tails had told me about all that had happened in the morning, I was left with a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach. It didn’t sit right at all. I was grateful that both him and Amy had stuck up for me, but knowing that Knuckles was still so genuinely concerned about my actions was unnerving. </p><p>“Tails…look I know it’s hard to hear Knuckles talk about me like that but please don’t take any of it to heart. You trust me, and I know that. You CAN trust me. I’m really happy that you stood up for yourself though, usually you’re way too nice to do that.”</p><p>He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, smiling through the sadness that I could see on his face.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m glad I said it. I’m sick of people dictating what I do, I can make my own choices now.”</p><p>“Of course you can, baby.”</p><p> The next week was pretty uneventful- I spent most days taking him outside and building his strength again. His walking had come on substantially, although he was out of breath after ten minutes or so it was still a major improvement from being bed-ridden. There was a field roughly ten minutes from Amy’s house that we visited due to the convenient time it took to get there; usually I would have been quick to pick him up and run for miles to take him somewhere more exciting but I knew I had to be patient with him- if he never slowly started to regain stamina he would never get better. And I was going to be the one to help him, even if this meant having to walk (yuck) rather than race through my surroundings. The main thing that made it bearable was the way he would hold onto my arm for balance, the feeling of his fingers pressing through the soft material of my shirt and into my skin.  He was off most of his medicine at this point apart from a few types of painkillers, which meant we could spend longer out the house without having to worry about that stuff. It was liberating- and he was so much visibly happier.</p><p>One day, when we planning to leave for our daily outing, I was sat on his bed watching him button up his jacket when he looked up at me with a face that said ‘I’m going to ask you something but I’m nervous.’ I’ve always been able to read some of his expressions like a book, and this one was one I’d seen a thousand times. I leant my head on my hand and smirked at him.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>A smile formed on his face, and he looked back down at his buttons again.</p><p>“Can we go somewhere different today?”</p><p>“Sure- where do you wanna go?”</p><p>“I want to see my workshop. I know it’s not necessarily safe for me to be there but I miss it so much.”</p><p>It certainly wasn’t the safest place for him to be- but how on earth could I say no to that face? </p><p>“That sounds like fun! I miss that place too- it’s not because you want to work on something though is it? That’s probably not safe with those huge machines of yours.”</p><p>“Well…I won’t use any of my bigger machines but I’m longing to wire or fix something. I feel braindead.”</p><p>“You can fix my games console! That won’t take long.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll stop and get it on the way. Wait- are you planning on walking there? It’s a good twenty minutes from here.”</p><p>“I think I should try. If I feel like I’m going to collapse at least I know you can be a gallant prince and carry me the rest of the way.”</p><p>“Aww, I do miss carrying you like that. If you’re sure you’ll be okay then I’ll take your word for it. Let’s goooo!”</p><p>I stood up and took his hand, pulling him out of his bedroom door and down the stairs.</p><p>“AMESSSS!” I shouted through the house. </p><p>“YEAH?” her voice came from upstairs.</p><p>“WE’RE GOING OUT!”</p><p>“ALRIGHT, BE SAFE!”</p><p>“WE WILL!”</p><p>The day outside was peaceful, it had been cloudy but warm from the still spring air. Being able to hold his hand as we walked, ranting and laughing about random shit was the most comforting feeling in the world. Occasionally, we’d swing our arms forwards or backwards to match our steps and I felt like one of those couples in old fashioned films strolling through a picturesque countryside or something. It was a small gesture, yet there was something about him that always made those small touches so beautifully romantic to me. I was becoming truly sappy and soft with love- and honestly I didn’t care.</p><p>We took a slight detour to get to my house- I ran in quickly and unplugged my console from my tv, tucking it under my arm. I also grabbed that machine thing Shadow gave me, before returning to Tails as he stood outside. We had been walking for over ten minutes by this point, and I was curious to know whether he was doing okay. I grabbed his hand again as we made our way back through the trees and closer to his workshop, which was only a few minutes from where I lived.</p><p>“Hey, you doing okay?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m actually surprisingly fine.”</p><p>“Cool!”</p><p>Finally, we reached his workshop. I opened the door for him, and immediately upon entering he had made his way towards a workstation that was covered in tiny machine parts that were organised into rows. He seemed to be staring at them. </p><p>“Earth to Tails? You alright over there?” I had put the stuff I brought down onto a another worksurface nearer the door. </p><p>“Yeah…it’s nothing.” He turned around and smiled at me, “Now let me see that broken console!”</p><p>We were back to the all familiar scene- Tails sat at his desk wiring while I lay on my dedicated sofa next to him. It was so comfortably normal that for a moment, I forgot about everything entirely. It didn’t take him long to fix it at all, and he had began to move onto inspecting the surface and contents of the stone I had given him.</p><p>“So where did you get this from again?” he said, using a piece of metal to scrape away at the top layer, “Shadow was it?”</p><p>“Yeah, he came over to my house and gave to me. He said he found it near Baldy McNosehair’s robot.”</p><p>“Weird…yeah that robot did look suspiciously different to his others.”</p><p>I felt my heart turn over itself. He was talking so calmly about it. That robot…the one that had ripped his chest open…the one that had almost killed him…the one he faced on his own because I-</p><p>“Sonic?” He was looking at me with a soft expression of concern, pushing his glasses up his nose.</p><p>“Oh, sorry I was out of it for a second. Yeah, it was weird. I wasn’t delighted to see him at my front door that was for sure.”</p><p>He laughed, “Yeah, he swears he can’t stand you but I don’t think that’s true at all.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Don’t know really. He always seems fine when he’s with you. If I was judging it I’d say he actually does like you and he’s just faking being edgy about it.”</p><p>“Huh…never really thought about it like that. You know he plays for our team too right?”</p><p>“Very funny, Sonic. You joke about that all the time but no one knows if it’s true.”</p><p>“No, it IS true. He told me.”</p><p>Tails stopped what he was doing and looked over at me with a mixed expression of confusion, shock, and worry.</p><p>“Wait- what? Why would he tell you that?”</p><p>Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit why did I bring that up?! There was obviously nothing to worry about but it was a bit weird. </p><p>“He called me gay so I asked him if he was. He said yes. He was very nonchalant about it.”</p><p>Tails turned around and shook his head smiling, returning to his work.</p><p>“Weird. Why was he accusing you in the first place?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“He was teasing me about you.”</p><p>“Oh. What an asshole. Waaaaiiit- what did you say back? I’m assuming this was before everything happened.”</p><p>“It was, I told him I liked you.”</p><p>He had to stop again. He was laughing his head off.</p><p>“You’re telling me you came out to Shadow before anyone else? I know you told me about telling Silver but that’s a whole other level of hilarious.”</p><p>“Oi, shut up!”</p><p>“He didn’t hit on you did he?” He was completely joking, and smiling as he said this but I couldn’t help but feel he was actually a bit jealous. He had a tendency to get like that a lot- even when were just friends. I knew I had to be very careful.</p><p>“HAH! No thank God. Could you imagine?”</p><p>“I’d rather not!” </p><p>I stood up and grabbed him around his waist from behind, resting my head on his shoulder, being careful not to make him lose balance on the stool he was sat on. I turned my head and kissed him on his cheek, which took him by surprise and caused him to jump a little. He turned his body around completely to face me, and before I knew it I was confronted by the same flushed face I had seen the time I was here before when I had my epiphany of wanting to kiss him for the first time. I was smiling an insane amount, it all felt so real. I really COULD kiss him now. I felt incredibly lucky.</p><p>“You almost done with that?” </p><p>He put down his tools, took off his glasses and leaned into my grasp. </p><p>“Yeah, it just looks like it was part of a processor. Nothing too weird.”</p><p>“Good, because I want to do THIS-“</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>I lifted him up into my arms with relative ease and began to spin around and around in circles, feeling his legs wrap around my waist and his arms around my neck as he was sent into a fit of giggles. </p><p>“SOOOOONIIIIC STOP IT!”</p><p>I slowed down and crashed onto the sofa, laying him down next to me. It was that same beautiful image- his blushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes alive with happiness, the soft mess of his orange fur against the green colour of the pillows he was resting on. I rolled over and ran my hands against the side of his face. He wasn’t even too out of breath- his face was full with vitality. </p><p>“How old are you? Five?” he was giving me a smile that said ‘I want a kiss.’</p><p>I leaned over him and pressed my nose against his. </p><p>“You wanna know something?”</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>“The last time you were lying on this sofa like this I was desperate to kiss you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What a strange coincidence- every time YOU’VE ever laid on that couch I’ve been desperate to kiss you. Scratch that- every time I’ve ever looked at you I’ve been desperate to kiss you. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to pretend to be interested in working so I wouldn’t just stare at you.”</p><p>“Aww. Well in that case-“</p><p>I pressed my mouth to his, feeling the firm grasp of his fingers on the back of my neck as he pulled my face down further. I didn’t let go for a while- I was aching to explore a little more than usual. As I held onto the side of his face, I pushed my tongue into his parted lips, running it along the inside of his mouth which was making him squirm a little beneath me. I held his body down gently but with a firm and desperate grip, releasing for a second to let in some air before once again kissing him with force. He was loving it- I could tell from the way he was being so obviously flustered by my subtle domination. During the long eagerness of our second exchange I indulged in my sudden impulse to bite down on his lips like I did before- only this time I held it for longer which provoked him to moan softly, the small sound of his voice making me go clinically insane. By this point, one of his hands had made it’s way to my waist, gripping tightly onto it as he shifted beneath my weight. I whispered against his lips:</p><p>“You want me to do that again, don’t you?”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>So I did, once again feeling him shudder as I bit down gently. This time, I made my way down to his neck just below his jaw, kissing it a few times before sucking onto the skin, biting down on it with a pressure that caught him off guard and caused a slightly louder breathless “Ahh, Sonic…” to escape from his mouth, which was making me dangerously aroused. I had to stop before I took this too far- I was crazy with desire by this point but I knew that now was certainly not the time. Instead, I made my way back up his face and felt him kiss my cheek, the pretty sight of his smiling face being enough for me to ground myself. </p><p>“Guess I got a little carried away there baby…” I said, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not complaining…” </p><p>“God you’re so cute. TOO cute.”</p><p>He averted his gaze. </p><p>“Stop it…don’t make me any more flustered than I already am…”</p><p>“Don’t act as though you don’t enjoy it…”</p><p>“…am I THAT easy to read?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Dear Lord…”</p><p>I sat upright, worrying that being on top of him too long would tire him out (a/n- that’s what she said!…hahahaha). I leant him a hand, and he sat up too, leaning against me and cuddling up to my side. He reached over to the counter for his glasses and put them on again. I watched him in awe. He was so precious. So, so, so precious.</p><p>We had stayed at his workshop for a long time, before we made our way back to Amy’s house in the evening. Now that he was well enough to walk around, we both went into the kitchen rather than his bedroom, where she was icing biscuits.</p><p>“Yo, Ames we’re back.” I said as we both sat with her.</p><p>She looked up from the little drawing of an icing flower she was doing and smiled at us.</p><p>“Hey! Omg Tails can you help me with one of these? You’ve got such steady hands- just this one here, I can’t do the petals”, she pushed the tray towards him and gave him an icing bag. “Where did you guys go?”</p><p>Tails smiled at her and took the icing bag from her hands, “Sure- we went to my workshop actually.”</p><p>“You walked all the way there and back?”</p><p>“Yup! I toooold you I’d recover quickly.”</p><p>“You sure did! That’s so good to hear! Did Sonic act like a brat having to WALK for an extended period of time or did he behave himself?”</p><p>I laughed, “Fuck you, no I was very well behaved actually!” I pointed at one of her biscuits that had broken, “Yo, can I eat this?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Sure, it’s broken anyway. How was it being back there?”</p><p>Tails looked up from his icing job- he was doing a very beautifully illustrated flower I must admit. </p><p>“It was nice to be back, I managed to fix Sonic’s console and I looked at Shadow’s rock thing that I’m sure Sonic’s told you about.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Anything exciting?”</p><p>“Not really, looked like a generator piece to me. There was no residue of any fuel so it wasn’t really of much use.”</p><p>“I guess that’s good news? I mean at least it wasn’t a…”</p><p>As they talked, I zoned out and bit into the biscuit- discovering that it was chocolate chip. Amy’s baking was always so good. I interrupted their conversation-</p><p>“Ames this slaps, nice job.”</p><p>“Thank you! Sonic what do you think about the situation then? I feel like you’d be the one to predict it better than the rest of us.” </p><p>It occurred to me that they had probably been talking about something important while I was too focused on eating.</p><p>“Uhh…sorry I think I zoned out for a bit. What situation?”</p><p>“Oh, we were talking about Eggface and his whereabouts. I talked to Rouge the other day and she said we need to prepare just in case he’s ready to come back so soon. He wasn’t finished with you, so he might try something.”</p><p>As soon as she mentioned Eggman, I froze. I had thought the same thing- he must be out there scheming something.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. There’s no doubt he’ll try something soon. I’m ready though. How many chaos emeralds do we have at the moment?”</p><p>“Rouge has been keeping five hidden from him,” Tails said, still engrossed in his icing. “No one has any clue where the other two are though.”</p><p>I stopped, “Why the fuck is Rouge keeping them? I know she’s not with GUN anymore but what if she’s up to something?”</p><p>“Like what? The most she’d do is hold on to them because they’re pretty. She wouldn’t DO anything with them” Amy said.</p><p>I wasn’t so sure. Rouge had been fighting alongside us pretty loyally recently but she’s always been very unpredictable in the past. Especially when it came to jewels. “I think I should take them.”</p><p>“Good luck with that!”</p><p>“No, I’m being serious. I’m gonna take them.”</p><p>Tails and Amy both looked at me, and then at each other. This made me nervous.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>They both went quiet. Amy raised her eyebrows at Tails.</p><p>Tails looked at me and smirked, “How do I put this nicely…you’re not exactly the most careful person Sonic. Remember what happened the last time you had to take care of the emeralds for a long period of time?”</p><p>“HEY! I was younger then…”</p><p>Amy was giggling. Of course I could remember it…</p><p>We had been standing outside. Knuckles had stood in front of me, hands on his hips, scowling. “Where are they Sonic?”</p><p>I had shrugged and flashed him a smile, “Funny story actually! They actually went and shot themselves into space!”</p><p>“W-WHAT? YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU LOST ALL SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS?”</p><p>“Heh, yeah. It’s okay, I’ll get them back!”</p><p>It really wasn’t my proudest moment. I DID manage to get them back though.</p><p>“Cut me some slack, I was like fifteen then!”</p><p>Amy spoke up, “I think we should leave them for the minute. If there really is a problem then we can always find a way of getting them. Tails is the smart one here anyway- Tails do you think we should leave them or what?”</p><p>Tails looked up. “Oh…yeah I think they’ll be okay with Rouge.”</p><p>I shook my head and laughed, “Aight then, Einstein has spoken. I trust your judgement. But if she tries anything I’m not holding back.”</p><p>He reached out a hand and pushed me on the arm playfully, “Fuck offfff, you know I hate it when you call me that!”</p><p>“Awwwww, sucks to be you!” I pushed him back, making him giggle.</p><p>Amy looked over at Tails. </p><p>“Tails…don’t you think we should talk about…the thing? I feel like now’s a good time if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>He smiled, “Oh! Yeah sure.”</p><p>I was confused, “What is it guys?”</p><p>Amy looked at me, before speaking up:</p><p>“You look terrified! It’s nothing to be scared about! Me and Tails were just saying that now he’s pretty much better and off most the meds that he doesn’t need to stay here anymore, but I didn’t think it would be good idea for him to be living alone again, Y’know, just in case-“</p><p>Tails interjected, “Basically what we’re saying is that I should stay with you. Unless I’m unwelcome of course” he smiled sweetly, giving me wide eyes.</p><p>“Awwwwwww…” I put my arms around him. “You know my answer. My house is a fucking mess at the moment but I’m sure we can look past that for the moment.”</p><p>“Cool!” </p><p>Amy was smiling, “Good! I’m glad that’s sorted.”</p><p>We decided that it would be easy for Tails to leave tonight, as he didn’t have much of his stuff with him anyway. We packed the stuff from his room, and later that night were ready to go. He walked over to Amy and they held each other tightly.</p><p>“Thank you for everything Amy, you’re the best.”</p><p>“Oh Tails, it was nothing! I’m so glad you’re better.”</p><p>She walked over to me and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“You know what I’m gonna say.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.”</p><p>We hugged, and with that, me and Tails left to walk home, holding hands in the dark crisp air of the night.</p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>So Tails is staying with Sonic, and their romance is heating up little by little! If you want to know why Tails was staring sadly at those neatly organised parts at his workbench when he first walked into his workshop- it was because they were the missing pieces from his machine in chapter one that could have prevented Sonic from getting angry and all that. He had accidently left them behind, and that’s why his machine broke in the first place during that adventure. Poor baby. Also, if you know where that scene of Sonic losing the chaos emeralds is from then you're a real one! :P Thank you to all of you leaving lovely comments- they really do make my day! :’) I’m so happy that there are fellow Sontails stans like myself! There aren’t many of us but we’ve got to stick together! Lots of love,<br/>---------Ella xoxoxox</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(A little warning- I know this is an M-rated story, but this chapter contains SEX *gasps*. If you’re not into that kind of shit, then just read the first part of this chapter, and skip the rest. If you’re a naughty young teenager reading this on your phone in secret from your parents, just proceed with caution. I’ve been there before babe, it’s going to be okay. Just don’t leave this tab open ;) Without further or do, let’s gooooooooo!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)<br/>
“Sonic,” Tails said as he was sat on my lap, game controller in hand, concentrating on the TV, “I’ve been thinking about something.”</p><p>My thumb slipped, and my character almost fell off the platform. </p><p>“Fuck- oh yeah? What baby?”</p><p>“What if the missing chaos emeralds were transported to another dimension or something? That might be the only reason as to why nothing is picking them up.”</p><p>The two missing chaos emeralds were the focus of everyone at this point in time. As the weeks went by, an Eggman attack was becoming more and more of a looming possibility. As Tails had been staying with me, we’d been desperately trying to come up with a solution ourselves, but we’d found nothing. He’d scanned for everything, waves and all that scientific shit, but none of the emerald’s power was showing on any level. When he’d came up with this particular hypothesis about dimensions I had a sudden faith in the fact that this could be a possibility.</p><p>“Huh, you know, that could be right. You’re saying this is a Nega part 3?”</p><p>“I mean we’ve had run-ins with the Sol dimension twice before. I’m not saying it’s Nega for sure but maybe I should ask Blaze what she thinks.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan”, I had died in the game, “FUCK! You’re getting dangerously good at this.”</p><p>He turned his head and kissed me on the cheek. “Aww, sore loser?”</p><p>“Shhhhh, I don’t mind losing to you if it means I’ll get another kiss though.”</p><p>“You’re so soppy now, it’s really cute. Suits you.”</p><p>“It’s YOUR fault.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service!”</p><p>I squeezed him tight and kissed him on his neck from behind, which caught him off guard and made him squirm under my grip. I paused the game.</p><p>“Let’s call Silver then, he’ll pick up quicker than Blaze but I’ll bet you they’re together right now.”</p><p>“You’re right about that! Okay then.”</p><p>We called them both, and Blaze said she’d look into it as soon as she could (as I’d predicted, they were in fact together when we called.) Things were looking up. When Blaze had left the room to go and get in contact with one of her royal advisors, I’d managed to get a sneaky word in with Silver.</p><p>“Yo, Silvs, don’t hang up.”</p><p>“Why man?”</p><p>“Any updates?”</p><p>I heard an audible sigh from his end of the phone. “Nope. Well, not anything special, no. Like little things, but it’s not much. I’m useless.”</p><p>Tails shot me a confused look. He kept quiet. </p><p>“No you’re not, and lots of little improvements is a good thing. Wish you the best.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’m losing the will to live though. I’m almost at your ‘I’m drunk and sobbing over Tails’ stage.”</p><p>Yikes…he must have thought Tails wasn’t listening in anymore. I felt my cheeks burn. Sure, I’d told Tails about the fact I’d confessed to Silver but I didn’t clarify the MESS I was in that day.</p><p>“Ahaha…yeah…lock the vodka cupboard up, we can’t be having that. Of course if you need me to help I’m always here man. I owe you one.”</p><p>“Thanks man, but you don’t owe me shit, remember?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, you tried to murder me once! Almost forgot about that.”</p><p>We both laughed.</p><p>“Yeah…I did do that…shit Blaze is calling me, okay I gotta go.”</p><p>“Speak soon man, good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’m going to fucking need it.”</p><p>I put my phone down. Tails was looking at me with a high level of concern. One word came out of his mouth,</p><p>“…drunk?”</p><p>I let out a deep breath. </p><p>“Yeah. I had to…a few times, but that day in particular. I needed it. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry or think I was-”</p><p>I was cut off by a tight, worried embrace. When I say tight, I mean TIGHT, like he was holding on to me for dear life.</p><p>“…all because of me?”</p><p>“No, no, don’t say that- it was because of how much I hated myself…it wasn’t many times I promise. It was just…that day…I couldn’t stand my self or my own head- okay I’m going to stop talking or I’ll cry-”</p><p>“It’s okay…it’s just…that breaks my heart thinking about you being like that. I love you. I love you so much, don’t be upset.” </p><p>“I love you too…I’m okay don’t worry. It’s just that, well, it was this couch. And now you’re sat here with me, and I never thought you ever would be…here, not here like this. I feel so lucky to be holding you.”</p><p>I squeezed him tighter.</p><p>“I kept thinking about the first time we’d gotten drunk together, how we’d felt so alive and carefree in this room, how happy you’d been- and when I had thought about how miserable I was resorting to drinking for stability it broke me. Everything really did feel like it had gone to shit. But you’re here now, and that’s all that matters. You’re here, and everything is better than it’s ever been.”</p><p>He looked into my eyes, his gentle, worried expression comforting me like a warm blanket. “It is!” he paused for a second, before smiling, “hey…this might be bit inappropriate due to this conversation… but how about we re-live those memories you were talking about and have a few drinks for fun?”</p><p>A smile crept onto my face. “Now THAT sounds like an idea.” </p><p>It was late by this point anyway, it must have been at least ten in the evening. And how on earth could I say no to that? I started to wonder if I was becoming an alcoholic- the idea of beer was making my mouth water. </p><p>He got off my lap and pulled me by the arm off the couch. </p><p>“Show me the selection then! I’m excited.”</p><p>“Woahhh, I can’t have you becoming an alchy before you’re legally allowed the shit!”</p><p>“I won’t I won’t!”</p><p>We went in the kitchen, and he sat up on the counter surface, swinging his legs off the side as I reached up to the infamous cupboard. </p><p>“What you feeling?” I asked, pulling down a pack of beers and a bottle of vodka. </p><p>“The strong stuff- but we should probably mix it right? Don’t want us to get fucked straight away.”</p><p>“You’re right, I definitely have soda here hold on-“ I opened the fridge and took out one of the many comically huge bottles of cola we’d been working our way through for the past week or so, “if Amy could see us right now- oh my days.”</p><p>“HA, she’d attack you for sure! Bad influence and all that.”</p><p>“Bad influence! You’ve got some nerve, who’s idea was all this again?”</p><p>He kicked me, “Mine! But whatever I do, I can always just blame it on you and she’d believe me.”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so right. I’m not your goddamn parent.”</p><p>“I’d hope not, or that’d be a bit awkward.”</p><p>I began to pour the drinks, admittedly I had put way too much vodka in them for them to be considered “light” by any means. Also, the glasses were pretty big. I handed him one.</p><p>“Jesus, yeah let’s not think about that. My parents would flip their SHIT if they could see me right now.” </p><p>Tails started laughing, “Oh yeah! They’d think I was being the bad influence!”</p><p>As we both laughed and started to drink, I actually did think about my parents for a minute. If I’m being honest, I don’t think about them that much. They probably don’t really think about me either though. They probably wonder where I am, and what I’m doing, but I don’t think they’re worried. They weren’t ever bad parents, but they weren’t good ones either. They clearly didn't care, because when I ran away, no one came to find me. I wondered what they'd think if they could see me right now. My sister and brother were probably at university or in a respectable job. And I was an adventurer, currently drinking cheap vodka with my boyfriend. This thought made me smile. I really wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>One drink led to another, mixed drinks became pure shots, and after an hour or so it was safe to say that we were both pretty wasted. We had both been sat at my kitchen table the whole time, passing a bottle of strawberry vodka between us as we hysterically discussed such riveting topics such as: do you think Eggman’s ever fucked someone, and what does his dick look like? Real intellectual stuff, y’know. At one point, we’d moved over to the living room where we’d watched a horrendous foreign film we could barely understand, we’d given all the characters voices and dubbed the whole thing ourselves, which led to me laughing so hard that I almost fell over. We were at the most brilliant stage of drunkenness, the fine line of being able to remember everything and think (relatively) responsibly, whilst being absolutely outrageous and idiotic at the same time. </p><p>This had played a beautiful part in the way we were becoming essentially attached to each other. Our kisses became more rushed and desperate yet so much more passionate and exciting. Our excessive amounts of alone time due to him staying over for the last couple of weeks had ensured that our physical affections were becoming much more amplified, but there was certainly a line, and it wasn't until tonight that we crossed it. </p><p>I had been laying with my head resting against the arm of the couch, Tails on top of me, feeling the pressure of his lips pressing into my own as I held his body down tightly, enjoying the feeling of his neediness as he squirmed around in my grip as I ran my tongue along the inside of his mouth and then down his neck. As I bit down and sucked with a relatively gentle yet thrilling motion, I could feel the heat of his soft voice breathing into my skin,</p><p>"s-Sonic…" </p><p>I was overwhelmed to say the least, and as his hands gripped onto my shoulders I could feel myself becoming harder and harder- the weight of his body, the desperate neediness of his voice, all of it was making me go crazy. His hips were directly over my own, and as he pushed himself into me to kiss me again I felt their pressure against the dirty situation that had arisen between my legs. He had noticed this for sure, as at once he had made an effort to push his body down even harder, grinding his hips slowly as I was kissing up and down his face and neck. I could now feel his hardening dick against the material of my jeans, and as our bodies moved with each other we were both breathing hard, the excitement of the situation was overwhelmingly thrilling. The real question was: where did we go from here? Did I want him? Of fucking course I did. Did he want me? Absolutely, but I needed to be sure. No matter how wasted we were, I was determined that this was not going to be a mistake.</p><p>I pulled my face from his for a second, holding his cheeks with my hand as I grazed my nose against his.</p><p>"Baby..." I whispered into him, my heart bursting "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>The lightly pink tinted blush on his face was darkening, yet his shy smile turned into a smirk. "You bet I am...I want this badly..."</p><p>"Ooooh, badly hey? Bit of a brat are we?"</p><p>This had pushed him over the edge, I knew my teasing would fluster him but he was now clinging onto me with force, and he put his mouth to my ear:</p><p>"You have no idea...Sonic...I'd let you do anything to me. I want all of you, put me in my place and do whatever you want, I'm begging you, I'm gonna go crazy if I think about it any longer..."</p><p>I dragged a finger across his jaw, "my pretty baby...I didn't need your whole life story...a simple good to go would have been cool."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and giggled, "good to go!~" </p><p>I grabbed him by the waist and lifted him into my arms, "c'mon then, let's move this to my bedroom shall we?" </p><p>I carried him up the stairs, the drunken, excited mess of the moment making us both brimming with anticipation. When we had reached my room, I put him down gently, sitting him on the edge of the bed as I leaned over him to kiss him. His hands were either side of my body, his fingers pushing down hard as he relaxed into the deepening of the kiss, which lasted for a very, very long time. When we had paused for a second, he had moved one of his hands down between my legs, gently feeling around as he looked into me with wide eyes. </p><p>"Hey Sonic..."</p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p>"I think I should let you go first..."</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>Our faces were centimetres apart, and I could feel the hot excitement of his breath.</p><p>"I think we both know you're topping...so why don't I get you...prepared?"</p><p>I leaned in to his ear, "I'd certainly appreciate that..."</p><p>And with that, before I knew it, as if I were in some kind of wild fantasy of a dream, I was sat on the edge of the bed with him kneeling on the floor, his head between my legs. Dragging his tongue along my (now solidly hard) dick. His hands were around my length, gripping and pulling with a rhythm correlating to the movements of his mouth, his smooth lips sucking on the edges as he began to let me inside of his throat deeper and deeper. I was utterly euphoric, it was all so beautifully pleasurable, and I was having to grasp handfuls of both my duvet with one hand, and the back of his head with my other as I began to feel my entire body fill with satisfaction. I pushed my fingers into his hair.</p><p>"...f-fuck...FUCK...you're so good baby..."</p><p>He gently suctioned his lips around my shaft and pulled away, making a satisfying "pop" sound as I was released from his mouth. He looked up for a minute, his hair messy over his eyes, his entire face gleaming with happiness. </p><p>"...say that again, tell me I'm a good baby"</p><p>I put a hand under his chin and held his face up, dragging some saliva that had ran down from his lips and rubbed it between my fingers. </p><p>"My precious baby, you're doing the best job. Blow me until I'm going to cum and then stop, 'kay? I'm saving that for when I'm going to fill you up later, beautiful."</p><p>His eyes shined with every inch of love and want.</p><p>"Mhmmm"</p><p>Then his tongue was running its way back across the tip and along my entire length, before I had been completely consumed with the warmth of his mouth, his lips making their way backwards and forwards until I was shaking and grasping into his hair.</p><p>"Mmm...FUCK...I'm gonna-"</p><p>And then, as if on cue, I was released again, leaving me yearning for more. I picked him up off the floor and held him, before pushing him onto my bed, getting on top of him and showering his face with kisses.</p><p>"Baby, baby, you did so well...you're so good."</p><p>He was shivering beneath me, thriving in his submissive state as his chest rise and fell with deep breaths, his face glowing. </p><p>"Sonic...I need you. Right now."</p><p>I dragged my hand down his body.</p><p>"Shhhh...I know. You're a needy little one aren't you? I like it, god you're so cute. C'mon, let's do this then shall we?"</p><p>His hands made their way up my shirt, pressing against the muscles on my chest. He pulled it over my head, and I did the same to him- pushing him down under my weight. I leaned down and kissed him hard, feeling him grow erratic and desperate against my skin. He looked incredibly pretty- TOO pretty. I felt him mumbling near my ear,</p><p>"you're...so hot..." </p><p>I held his face in my hands again and pulled it upwards.</p><p>"Mmm...you're so beautiful though. You're gonna look so pretty when you're getting fucked by me aren't you?"</p><p>He let out what I would describe as half way between a sigh and a moan, the soft heavy breaths of his voice making me crazy. </p><p>"...yes..."</p><p>I kissed him again.</p><p>"Why don't we get you ready baby?"</p><p>"Mhmm...yes please"</p><p>I fumbled around to the side of my bed, where I reached over to my bedside cabinet and pulled a bottle of lube (that I had TOTALLY not bought in preparation for this weeks ago-) and began to squeeze it into my hands. He looked up at me with awe, running his fingers through my hair as he watched me.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Yes, now more than ever."</p><p>"In that case..."</p><p>I moved one hand down his body, and gently pushed two of my lube covered fingers into him, being as gentle as I could. I knew I needed to take it relatively slow, even if he did seem to enjoy being overwhelmed. Immediately, I was met with the cutest moan I'd ever heard, as his arms reached upwards to grab the pillow his head was laying on.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Uh-yeah...I'm okay. Keep going."</p><p>"Oh, I will."</p><p>I began to move my fingers in and out slightly, gently warming him up. With each motion, his body pushed against my fingers, which prompted me to use my other hand to hold his hips down onto the bed, restricting his movements. This drove him crazy, and was causing him to breathe hard, cursing softly with each time I hit him deeper. After a while, I was satisfied with the amount I had stretched him out, and I was certain that if I continued for any longer he was going to be on the verge of coming. That needed to be saved for later. I pulled my fingers out and put my face close to his again.</p><p>“You’re desperate for me, I can tell.”</p><p>He responded quietly, looking me dead in the eyes.</p><p>“I want you to fucking destroy me.”</p><p>I leaned in and kissed him slowly, before whispering against his mouth:</p><p>“You little slut…well, whatever you want, you’re going to get.”</p><p>“When you’re done with me, I better not be able to stand.”</p><p>I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his face up.</p><p>“Your wish is my command, my pretty pillow princess. Now you just stay there and take it like a good baby, okay?”</p><p>He pouted a little, clearly trying to disguise the smile that had being called that had provoked.</p><p>“…yes…”</p><p>Once again, I began to squeeze more lube out the bottle, this time applying it straight on to myself. </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>I pushed myself into him, making sure to go relatively slowly at first. He cursed gently under his breath, and once I had slid all the way up into the tight entrance of his walls, I did too.</p><p>“f-Fuck…”</p><p>I began to establish a rhythm, my movements alternating between hard and softer, quicker and slower. He was breathing hard, moaning louder with each impact of my body as I penetrated him deeper and deeper, hitting the spots of weakness with each push. He was becoming restlessly overwhelmed, and I had the sudden urge to grab his hands and pin his wrists down against the soft cushioning of the bed. As I had predicted, he clearly loved this, and I felt his entire body begin to squirm around beneath my grip. </p><p>“S-SONIC-“</p><p>I was beginning to feel the warm origins of an orgasm, the tension pooling in my stomach. Even I was becoming breathless- there was something about the frantic pleasure that was too much for even my steel-strong lungs to handle. Sweat was running down my neck and chest. All of a sudden, I felt it surge through me:</p><p>“FUCK, TAILS, FUCK, F-“</p><p>“SOOONIC-“</p><p>We both came, mine pretty much filling him, and his getting all over my lower body which I found incredibly hot. I pulled out of him, my cum dripping down his legs as he lay on his back, attempting to catch his breath. Immediately, I pulled him into me and held him close, feeling his arms wrap themselves around my waist. He looked gorgeous, the messy state of his hair was sticking to his face, which was glowing. There was absolutely nobody on Earth who could make me feel this way other than him. He was the most beautiful person in the world.</p><p>I told him this after we had gotten out of the shower (because a: we were both drenched in sweat, and b: there was cum EVERYWHERE. And I mean EVERYWERE), and we were sat back in my bed, this time cuddling under the warm weight of my duvet. I kissed the top of his head; he smelt like lavender soap. So fucking precious. I couldn’t help myself.</p><p>“Tails.”</p><p>He looked up from my chest, where his head was laying. </p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>From behind the closed curtains of my bedroom window, I could hear rain.</p><p>I held him gently.</p><p>He took one of my hands, and squeezed our fingers together. </p><p>Slowly, we both fell asleep, just like that. </p><p>----------------</p><p>So there was the M-ratedness that some of you have been asking me for! I hope that all you smut lovers enjoyed that last scene ;) Shoutout to my no1 bitch Eri who inspired me to sneak in that little Lost World reference near the beginning pahahah &lt;3 The next chapter is going to get a little more action packed, so get yourselves ready for some adventure! I’m honestly having the time of my life writing this. Again, as always, thank you SO BLOODY MUCH to all the lovely comments, those who have left kudos, and just everyone else who has taken time to read. I can’t believe I’m almost at 300 hits, I wasn’t expecting people to even see this story. Right sorry I’ll shut up now. BUT I LOVE ALL OF YOU. Stay tuned for more chapters on the way very very soon!!!!!!!!! </p><p>---Ella xoxxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(third person POV- Blaze’s house, 2PM, three days later.)</p><p>Silver wouldn’t sit down. He was pacing around the edges of Blaze’s living room carpet. The eyes of all his friends were on him. He turned to face Rouge, who was sat on one of the large sofas facing him.</p><p>“So you’re saying that we have to leave today?” he said, arms crossed. “Since when was this established?”</p><p>“Silver, c’mon, calm down.” Blaze reached out an arm and attempted to pull him back, “We just need to wait until we have a proper plan, right Rouge?”</p><p>Rouge ran a finger over her mouth to smooth out her lip-gloss. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, and that’s exactly why we’re waiting for Tails to get here. He’s the only one who understands the complexity of the new machines Eggman has planted, which means we need him for our plan.”</p><p>Vector blew a bubble from the gum he was chewing. “Anyone know where he is? He sure is taking a while to get ‘ere.”</p><p>Silver huffed and sat down next to Blaze. “He’s at Sonic’s,” he said calmly, “remember?”</p><p>It went quiet for a moment.</p><p>Vector resumed chewing, “Oh, yeah. Keep forgetting they’re snoggin’ and whatever now.”</p><p>Espio shot him a glare, “and what’s wrong with that?”</p><p>“What? Jesus Esp I didn’t mean to sound like an asshole. There’s nothin’ wrong with that at all.”</p><p>Espio looked the other way, “Hmph, yeah whatever.”</p><p>Rouge smirked, “Putting aside all the previous shit, I think it’s pretty adorable.”</p><p>Amy smiled, “It is! They’re super cute together.” She leant back into her chair, “I’m just really happy that they finally get to express that. It’s none of my business, but I’m sure it was difficult for them to come to terms with it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Rouge, “I can’t help but wonder how they told each other!”</p><p>Silver opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then quickly shut it. He would never be the person to spread something, even if it was seemingly harmless. Sonic had trusted him, and he needed to respect that. He focused his attention on his hands and pressed his fingers together to distract himself.</p><p>Knuckles, however, had noticed. “Silver, you alright? Did the girls cut you off?”</p><p>Silver looked up. He began to get flustered. He was NOT good under pressure. “Me? No, no I’m fine. I wasn’t going to say anything! Not anything interesting! I’m just sat here, waiting. I was- just daydreaming! Yeah, I was daydreaming about, um, Eggman. No! Not like that, I was just thinking about his plans and I-” </p><p>“Silvs, you’re rambling again” Blaze said quietly, not wanting to embarrass him.</p><p>He stopped himself. His cheeks were bright red. </p><p>“Ahhh, he knows something doesn’t he?” Rouge said. “Not surprising since he was the one who knew first. Go on, spill! We want to know!”</p><p>Everyone was looking at him. Silver looked down at the floor.</p><p>“I, can’t.”</p><p>Even Knuckles was intrigued, “Go on mate, they’re not here. No one will tell, will we guys?”</p><p>Blaze scowled at him. “It’s clearly none of your business. If Silver doesn’t want to tell you then it’s obviously personal.”</p><p>Rouge giggled, “YOU’RE just saying that because I bet you know too!”</p><p>“What?” Blaze said, her voice heightening with confusion, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Silver tells you everything, doesn’t he? Aren’t you two BEST friends? Hmmm?” </p><p>Blaze crossed her arms. “Silver has enough dignity to not spread someone’s secrets, so no, I don’t know anything. Even if he is my best friend.” </p><p>Silver was now blushing intensely with an attempt at a fake smile plastered on his face. ‘Best friend’ just reminded him of how much of an awkward idiot he was, and he had now dug himself (and Blaze) into a hole with his stupid rambling. </p><p>Rouge rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah girl, whatever you say. What about Amy, you got any insider info?”</p><p>Amy perked up. She didn’t want to tell them, but she wasn’t going to be stubborn. Her naturally bubbly personality made this a dangerous game to play. “Actually I do, but I don’t think Tails would be too happy. It was very sweet though!” She noticed everyone clearly disappointed that she hadn’t delivered on any gossip. “Oh, fuck it, okay Sonic took him out late at night! They went to a place that overlooked the city, and apparently it was super, super romantic!”</p><p>Knuckles smirked ”Ewww, that’s so sappy. But I’m happy for Tails at least, I bet he loved that.”</p><p>“Yeah, never thought of Sonic to be the soft kind but that’s fuckin’ adorable” said Vector.</p><p>“Awww,” Rouge looked over at Blaze, who was clearly not impressed with Amy giving in. “Jesus, lighten up hun, it’s not some shocking tragedy.”</p><p>Silver, to everyone’s surprise, cut in. He had had enough. “Leave Blaze alone, okay? She was just trying to be respectful. Can’t say the same for any of you. It’s THEIR relationship, not ours, and I don’t care that they’re not here, it’s not nice to talk about other people behind their backs, even if you’re not being mean.” He took in a breath of air. “It makes me uncomfortable. Maybe this is why Sonic trusted me and not any of you, since you’re all so indulgent in other people’s business.”<br/>
This was so out of character for Silver that it even took HIM back a second. He couldn’t believe what he had just said. He sat back in his chair. “…sorry.” He said, softly. He was ashamed of himself for lashing out, but he was glad he stuck up for Blaze. He knew she’d do the same for him.</p><p>Blaze shook her head. “Silver’s right. Stop this childish gossiping, we have much bigger questions here. The whole city is going to be attacked if we don’t destroy all of these planted machines correctly, and you’re all focused on Sonic and Tails’ love life. It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>Knuckles crossed one leg over the other and leant back. “Whatever, who cares? Their fault for not showing up. The fuck is taking them so long?”</p><p>(Sonic’s POV, meanwhile…)</p><p>Not gonna lie, I was a little nervous when Blaze had told me that everyone was meeting at her house to discuss tactics. Mainly because I had no idea what terms I was on with half the people there, and also because I really did not want to be interrogated on my situation with Tails. Everything was going so well, and I wasn’t in the mood for someone to wind me up. I hoped that, at least for his sake, they’d keep quiet and treat us normally. </p><p>Eggman had planted various machines around our area, and it looked like something was brewing. Tails’ theory about the Sol Dimension had been half true, Blaze had in fact managed to find one chaos emerald there with the help of her advisors. Which meant there was only emerald left to find. With the power of chaos control and super forms, once the machines have been destroyed this was going to be a piece of cake for me to handle. </p><p>We walked to Blaze’s house, because it wasn’t too far from my own, and Tails was pretty much adamant on walking at any chance he could get. He was pretty much better at this point, but there was of course a part of me that was still a bit protective. Hence why we had decide to take our time. There was no point in rushing. It was a lovely temperature outside, and I was loving the feeling of the sun as it trickled through the gaps in the leaves of the forest we were walking through. I squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not like, worried about this are you?”</p><p>He turned to face me, his wide pretty eyes looking up with gentle confusion.</p><p>“Worried? Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it just feels weird being back with everyone again, like at the same time. In the same room.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine, there’s no need to worry. Time heals, I’m they’re long past caring about all of that stuff. Plus, they need you. No offence to the others, but everyone does rely on you to put these plans down. If you think about it logically, the only other person who can use the chaos emeralds as well as you is Shadow, and no one has a clue where he is. So you’re fine.”</p><p>He had a point. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I need to do this. Once I get my hands on Eggman I’m going to fucking-“</p><p>He gripped my hand harder. “Shhh, don’t. You can think about that when the time comes.” He leant his head on my shoulder, “It’s going to be okay. It is.”</p><p>It didn’t take us long to get to Blaze’s house, but we knew we were probably a bit late. I rang her doorbell. I was getting nervous, tapping my foot against the floor impatiently as I waited for someone to come and let us in. I was still holding Tails’ hand. If they had a problem with that, they could fuck right off. Plus, it was calming me down, and he didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Blaze opened the door, looking a little bit previously flustered. When she saw us, however, she smiled. </p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you two. C’mon in.”</p><p>When she had closed the door behind us, she stopped for a minute as we were still in the hallway. She put a hand on Tails’ shoulder. </p><p>“Tails,” she said, “I’m so happy to see you well. You’ve made an amazing recovery.”</p><p>He smiled at her, “Thank you! It’s really nice to be able to come over properly and see everyone. I missed all of you.”</p><p>She looked up at me. “And Sonic, It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in person. I’m…glad you’re doing okay.”</p><p>“Thanks, Blaze. It’s always a pleasure.”</p><p>We followed her into the living room. I gripped Tails’ hand tightly. I was not looking forward to this. </p><p>Immediately, we were met with overlapping voices.</p><p>“Tails! It’s so good to see you!” (Espio)<br/>
“Omg, Tails, you look so much better honey!” (Rouge)<br/>
“Hey, Tails!” (Knuckles)<br/>
“Woah, dude! You look as good as new!” (Vector)<br/>
“Tails! Aww, you’re looking amazing! I’ve missed you!” (Amy)</p><p>Almost instinctively, Tails shuffled in a bit closer to me, clearly overwhelmed from being the centre of attention. </p><p>“Hi everyone! Thank you. It’s really nice to see you all again.”</p><p>I couldn’t tell if I was being paranoid, but I swore everyone was looking at me. Looking at my hands. My left hand, in particular, which was holding onto Tails’. I looked over to Silver, who looked a little depressed. I had no idea why. He looked up, and when he saw me he smiled. I gave him a wave with my free hand. Fuck it, I was going to make a point. If no one else was going to treat me normally, I guess I’d just have to shove it down their throats that me and Silver were cool. I was Sonic the fucking hedgehog. I’d never been socially anxious in my life, so why now? I was not about to give in.</p><p>“Yo, Silver!” I said, pretty loudly over the other voices who were talking to Tails. Everyone stopped and gave me a look. Yeah, that’s right, I’m singling him out. I prayed he’d play along.</p><p>“Hi Sonic! Hi Tails! Good to see you two again, come and sit over here!” he said, beaming. </p><p>Jackpot. I walked over to his side of the room, pulling Tails along with me. Everyone watched as if we were doing some sort of horrendous pda. I was loving this. We sat down next to Silver. I gave him a fist bump.</p><p>“Good to see you! Fill us in, what have you discussed so far then? Any plans?”</p><p>Silver blushed a little, “Um…not exact-“</p><p>“What Silver is TRYING to say is that no, we haven’t been talking about plans yet, but we were going to, WEREN’T WE?” Rouge said, clearly annoyed at him. </p><p>I began to sense that there had been some kind of argument prior to our entrance.</p><p>I attempted to talk again, “Oh, okay, well-“</p><p>I was interrupted by Blaze. “For fucks sake Rouge! Haven’t you harassed Silver enough today?”</p><p>Dear Lord. This was not like Blaze at all. What the fuck had happened here?</p><p>Me and Tails raised our eyebrows at each other. We were both a little shocked at this sudden hostility. Oh well, I thought, I guess this takes away from them being weird to me if they’re all mad at each other. I knew I’d be better off to stay out of this. </p><p>To my surprise, suddenly everyone else got involved. It was a mess. </p><p>“Woah, okay, calm down Blaze, you’re way overreacting now!” Amy said, attempting to settle her down. This was, of course, a bad idea.</p><p>“No, not if you’re all going to act this way. It’s pathetic!”</p><p>“You’re the one being fucking pathetic!” Knuckles joined in.</p><p>Blaze was loosing her cool. I could see tiny flames begin to spark at her fingertips. Silver noticed this too, and quickly used his psychokinesis to blow them away with a breeze of air. He looked up at everyone else in disgust. </p><p>“Right, this stops now!”</p><p>What. The. Fuck? I had never, ever seen Silver like this before. Maybe it’s time I joined in after all.</p><p>“Okay, I have no fucking idea what’s going on, but I think we can all admit that the only thing we want right now is to discuss plans so we can go and stop Eggman as quick as possible, so why don’t we just do that now, yeah?”</p><p>Blaze was looking down at her hands, where fire had actually managed to burn away at the tips of her gloves. “Sonic’s right. Tails, please tell us what we need to do to stop these machines.”</p><p>Tails was clearly in a bit of shock. I mean, we’d both just walked into absolute chaos. It was not like our friends to argue like that. Especially not Silver and Blaze. It took him a while to form a sentence. </p><p>Ten seconds went by.</p><p>Twenty seconds went by.</p><p>He never liked being under pressure or in the centre of attention, I knew that. But it had never been THIS bad. </p><p>“Tails, you alright?” I said quietly, “You’ve had this planned out for days.”</p><p>He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Um, yeah. I’m fine… I’ve got this.” It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then convincing me. I had no idea why he sounded so doubtful all of a sudden, he was fine just a minute ago. </p><p>He took in a deep breath. </p><p>“Okay, so I’ve plotted where each station of machine is being held. I ran some tests from fragments, and calculated where the energy is coming from. Although it’s tricky to locate a direct source, my best guess is that the chemical compounds found in hyper-go-on wisp power have something to do with it. When the numbers were not adding up, I came to the conclusion that Eggman had powered each one of these planted machines with a variation of the power. It would be much better for us to split into appropriate groups since some of the generators are better suited to certain abilities. For example, the underground sections would be much easier for Knuckles to find and destroy if he takes his shovel claws with him, whereas the places that will involve more intricacy would benefit from Espio’s invisibility, and so on. Since they are not all the same, we’ll need to think carefully about who would be best put where. Once each one is gone, and if the last chaos emerald is found along the way, we should meet and destroy the power source when we finally face Eggman himself. Then we can use chaos control, and hopefully wherever this energy is coming from can be removed.”</p><p>“That sounds like a plan. Do you have a rough idea of who should go where then? I’m guessing we’re not all going on our own” Espio asked. </p><p>Tails took out his touchpad and brought up a digital map. He turned it around to show everyone. I’d already seen it, so I remained sat slouched back, but everyone else leant in to look closer. </p><p>“So,” he began to explain, “This one right here is in a cave. It’s under some difficult terrain, and it’s going to be harder to locate. I’m thinking that Knuckles would be best suited here. On that same trail, there’s a higher part of the island that may be a possible location for the last chaos emerald to be found. Rouge should focus on getting this if possible, between both your experience treasure hunting I have no doubt this will be a relatively simple task.”</p><p>They both nodded. “Aight, sounds like a breeze. The only hard thing’s gonna be putting up with HER the whole time,” Knuckles said, gesturing his head towards Rouge with a smirk on his face. She pushed him, “HEY! Count yourself lucky, asshole. You love it really!”</p><p>“Great, let’s move on then…” Tails tapped the screen towards another area. “This area is going to be a tricky one to get into. Espio, I think you’re invisibility and training is going to come in useful when getting in, especially when the technical stuff is being done. I’ll leave that side of it to Vector, since you both managed to work well in computer areas before. The main part of the machine will need to be shut down using brute force. Vector again can do this easily, but Amy should take her hammer there too, just in case there are multiple things that need doing at once.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s just hope Amy and Vector don’t squabble the whole way” Espio remarked.</p><p>Amy giggled, “HEY! Wasn’t my fault that when I was stuck on a team with him last time we kept arguing. He was being a complete idiot.”</p><p>Vector scoffed, “OI, watch it alright girl? You’re a condescending little shit sometimes. You ain’t my mum.”</p><p>Amy put her hands on her hips, “Yeah we know, that job’s reserved for Espio isn’t it? Considering he’s the one who pulls your entire team together! You’re the kid of your group, not Charmy!”</p><p>Tails put a hand to his face in exasperation. “What have I done? Espio, keep them in line.”</p><p>He nodded, “Will do.”</p><p>Tails continued his plan, “The two last generators are situated close by. The one here,” he points and zooms in, “is going to be left to Silver and Blaze. Fire is going to crucial because it’s made of an extremely hard to break material. You’ll be able to tackle this easily. Silver will be the force to get you in, since he can move all the heavy stuff out the way first. Sonic and I will get the last one. Us four can travel together until we need to split, since we’re going to be nearer possible Eggman attacks. It’s better to stick together. So, how does that sou…”</p><p>It’s better to stick together. </p><p>He kept talking. People agreed, started making arrangements. I couldn’t listen.</p><p>It’s better to stick together, he said. </p><p>His body, lifeless in Knuckles’ arms, his blood seeping into the floor of the canyon.</p><p>His body, tucked under Amy’s thick duvets, his eyes tired with the overwhelmingly constant dull pain in his chest.</p><p>Not again. Never again. </p><p>But what if I were to look away for a second? A machine arm, blink of an eye, crushing him. The maniacal laugh of Eggman over the dust and rubble, “TAAAAAAILS!”, reaching out my arm for nothing, screaming, my friends pulling me back. “It’s too late” they’d say. “You did all you could, but you couldn’t save him.” </p><p>I was taken out of my imagined panic when I felt the real Tails tugging on my sleeve gently. “Sonic?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was out of it for a second. What’s going on then?”</p><p>“We’re leaving later today. Everyone’s gone to get ready.” </p><p>“Oh, cool.”</p><p>Everyone had left the room, leaving just me, Tails, Silver and Blaze. </p><p>Blaze stood up. “Silvs, can you arrange a time with Sonic and Tails to meet later? I just…need to leave a second…if you don’t mind.” </p><p>Her sudden vulnerability and distress had thrown us all a bit off guard, but I could tell that this was DESTROYING Silver. </p><p>“Uh yeah, sure…” he said, before hesitating “…actually wait.”</p><p>She turned around. “What?”</p><p>“Umm…don’t leave the house. Just wait upstairs. I’ll come and talk to you in a second.”</p><p>“…okay.” She left the room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>I didn’t want to be nosy, I really didn’t, but this was WEIRD. </p><p>“Silver,” I started, “I hope you don’t mind me asking but what the hell happened?”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “It was just stupid. Everyone else started ganging up on us.”</p><p>“Oh…why? That’s a bit weird don’t you think? You and Blaze are the peacemakers amongst us. How on earth did you find yourselves in an argument?”</p><p>“You really wanna know?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean I gues- waaaaaaait a second. It was about me wasn’t it? Fuck, I knew it. I KNEW they’d still be mad at me! That’s why they were acting so weird still…for fucks sake.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t like THAT. They weren’t being like…mean or anything. They were just trying to squeeze out stuff that I knew about you two. I know you said you didn’t mind it being out there, but I wasn’t comfortable sitting there and talking about your private stuff when you weren’t there, even if I am a bit of a rambling idiot…I’d never do that. They got mad at me for that, and then when Blaze defended me and said they shouldn’t be gossiping, which they did by the way, everyone turned on us. I wasn’t going to sit there and let them attack her, or you guys.”</p><p>“Silver,” Tails said softly, “You’re too kind, really. I’m glad that we at least have someone on our team with one ounce of human decency.”</p><p>I joined in, “Yeah. You’re a great friend, and so is Blaze. I can’t believe they’d turn on you both like that, especially when you were only trying to be nice. It’s worrying.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay though, really. I don’t really care what they think about me. It’s just...” He lowered his voice a little bit, “…I’m worried about her.”</p><p>I put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, it’s alright. I’m sure once you talk to her she’ll feel much better, you’re always good at cheering people up.”</p><p>“I guess so…” he said, attempting a smile. “I should probably go and find her in a second. We’ll meet with you two later, yeah? How’s ten sound? I know it’ll be dark but that’s probably best.”</p><p>“Alright, sounds like a plan. We’ll leave you to it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hope everything goes okay. We’ll see you later” Tails said, standing up.</p><p>I got up too. We both started to walk out the room. I turned around just before we were about to close the door and looked over at Silver.</p><p>“Bye, thanks for everything man.”</p><p>“Anytime. See ya later tonight.”</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>So the adventure is brewing! I know this wasn’t a particularly fluffy/romantic chapter but oooohhhh do not fear my lovelies there will be much more of that I promise! I really wanted to explore the other character’s reactions and feelings towards the boys as I felt I’d left a lot of them in the first chapter just being angry. As you can see, most of them are pretty supportive, but of course there was going to be a bit of tension. Poor Silver and Blaze, they really were just trying to be kind. As for Sonic and Tails, how will they cope being back in their adventuring ways since their last disaster? Is Sonic going to cope with potentially putting the love of his life in danger again? We will have to see! Also, side note- yeah I’m a Silvaze stan, could you tell? They have to be one of the best Sonic ships of all time, so I hope you don’t mind me sprinkling them in a bit here and there. *///* Again, thank you so much for the comments and kudos. Reading sweet comments always makes my day. Lots of love,</p><p>-----Ella xoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The adventure (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>(9:37 PM- the same day)</p><p>I was sat in my bedroom, waiting for Tails to gather the stuff we needed to bring with us later downstairs. This wasn’t a foreign situation by any means- before every adventure there would always be the hour or so of preparation, the adrenaline and anticipation of what was to come. The only thing that was different was that this time, I was absolutely terrified. I wasn’t laughing and sheening my quills with gel in the mirror while we planned our strategies, I wasn’t calling Eggman funny names and bragging about easily we were going to beat him. </p><p>I was sat on my bed, staring at the wall. Waiting. </p><p>One half of me was itching with the desire to rip Eggman’s throat from his body, to crush him and his stupid plans with no sense of remorse all by myself. The other half of me was trembling at the idea of bringing Tails anywhere near a battlefield- and wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and hold him to protect him from everything in the outside world. I felt completely trapped. </p><p>How far is too far, when you’re trying to protect someone you love from danger?</p><p>I had no answer, and no one to ask. He was coming with me whether I liked it or not; telling him to stay behind would be utterly patronising and rude, and I needed him for all the technical stuff I couldn’t do myself. So what was I supposed to do? I’d always been putting him at risk, I knew that. But now I knew how it felt to be so horribly close to losing him, and although I’d love to be able to say that I would never let that happen again- I could never truly promise that. I’m not superhuman. One slip up, and it’s all over. </p><p>“Sonic? It’s all ready, you can come down now! We’ll leave soon!”</p><p>The faint sound of his voice from the other side of my house sent a wave of chills down my entire body. Then came the tears. Lots of them. I wiped at my face with my sleeves roughly, pushing them into my eyes until they were hurting with the pressure of it. This was not the time to be scared. </p><p>“Okay- I’m coming!” I said in the normal-ist voice I could manage. I knew that if I was even the slightest bit nervous, he would latch onto it in no time. Confidence was the key here.</p><p>That all fell apart about five seconds later, when instead of walking out of my room- I hurled the door open and sprinted down the stairs, crashing into him as he was stood in the hallway. I flung my arms around him and held him so tight it probably hurt him a bit. It all happened so fast, so instinctively- that I didn’t even really know what I was doing. He was in shock for a while, until he gently pushed my face away a little with his hands, looking with great concern at my probably swollen eyes. He spoke quietly:</p><p>“…what’s going on? What’s wrong?”</p><p>I kept my firm grip. There was something about physically letting go of him that made me uncomfortable.</p><p>“I don’t know” I said, stopping for a second to suppress more tears that were stinging in the back of my eyes, “I’m scared, Tails. I’m scared.”</p><p>One of his hands pressed against my face. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek, before leaning upwards to kiss it gently. </p><p>“I know, I know why. You don’t need to say- I get it. You have to trust me when I tell you that I’m well enough to do this. We’ve never been able to promise safety on these adventures, but things have always turned out okay.”</p><p>“But…what if…”</p><p>“Since the day I met you, I knew that my life wasn’t going to be free of risks. But that’s what I signed up for, isn’t it? I never really cared, because I knew that my life was finally worth living as long as I was by your side. You’ve always preached about taking each day as it comes and living in the moment. Since when have you been someone who worried about ‘what ifs’?”</p><p>“Since I put you in a situation where you actually came close to losing your life. I’ve never been able to think about things the same way. I learnt the very hard way that maybe worrying in relative amounts is a good thing. If losing a philosophy is worth keeping you then it’s a choice I’m willing to make.”</p><p>“You really believe that?”</p><p>“Of course I do. Is it that shocking to believe I’m being a more careful person?”</p><p>“…a little bit.”</p><p>I wanted to be upset, but I couldn’t even argue with that. I hugged him once more.</p><p>“I just…I’ll do my best, okay?”</p><p>“Hey, that’s my line.”</p><p>“Yeah, from when you were a kid. It’s not trademarked. You gonna sue me for using it?”</p><p>He was smiling, “There we go. That’s the Sonic I know- you sarcastic asshole.”</p><p>“Shut up!!!!”</p><p>“Make me then!”</p><p>He knew exactly what he was doing with this- and I responded the only way I knew that was appropriate: kissing him hard on the mouth. </p><p>We ended up leaving ten or so minutes later, walking out into the dark night ahead of us. We’d all collectively decided that it was better to do these sorts of thing during the later hours of the day- working through until the morning wasn’t really an uncommon issue, we’d always managed okay before. We went back to see Blaze and Silver as promised, the plan was that we’d travel together as a group for safety since we were going to same way until our cut-off point, where we’d split into our pairs to go to our designated generators. There was no need for me to run or anything yet- travelling carefully seemed to be a much better option. Since they’re by far the most tolerable of the bunch, we imagined that this whole ordeal would be okay- but after what had happened earlier I wasn’t so sure. </p><p>Assuming that they were still together- we arrived at Blaze’s house for the second time that day and I knocked on her door. Silver opened it, looking a lot happier than the last time we saw him. Almost TOO happy. This at least made things seem like they were looking up for later on, but even I had to admit, it was a little strange.</p><p>“Hey Silver, wassup?”</p><p>He was smiling like an idiot. </p><p>“Oh- nothing! We’re ready to come out now.” Then he turned around, “Blaze! They’re here!”</p><p>Tails was busy looking at something on Miles-Electric, and hadn’t really picked up on this slightly off-putting behaviour. I couldn’t help myself any longer. </p><p>“Silver, you look VERY excited about something, what’s g-“</p><p>He grabbed me on one of my shoulders and clasped one of his hands over my mouth. </p><p>“SHHHHHH!” he said, looking back behind his shoulder quickly before returning to face me.</p><p>I guess this sudden physical contact had sparked Tails’ attention, as now he was invested in the situation too, looking up from his device a little surprised. </p><p>Silver waited a few seconds before continuing in a hushed voice- his words excited and rushed like a hyperactive child, “Oh my God, Sonic, IT happened! It happened! It happened!”</p><p>I knew exactly what he meant, and honestly I was getting pretty excited about it too.</p><p>“What? Fucking hell that’s so good man! I’m so happy for you!” I quickly hugged him.</p><p>Tails caught on to it a few moments after, “OH- congratulations Silver! We tolddd you it would happen!” He joined the hug, and suddenly all three of us were being stupid and laughing in a huddled trio by the door. Well, until we heard a voice from behind us:</p><p>“What on earth are you boys doing celebrating now? We’ve still got deadly generators to stop you know!” Blaze was walking towards us, GIGGLING, her face a little flushed. This was…weird. Very, very, weird. But hey, if it meant that she was in a better mood during the journey then I was not complaining. I was desperate to hear the whole story of events from Silver- but this was obviously not the time. Whatever type of love-confession-thing had happened, it must have been pretty intense; I had NEVER seen Blaze this…girly? I guess that’s the only word I could use to describe it really. </p><p>She came over to us, putting on a new pair of gloves as she stood by the doorway. She was smiling at Silver. “Oh- I see. Already, huh? You couldn’t have waited a DAY to say anything?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “This is ME we’re talking about here- you know better than anyone else I couldn’t have waited a whole day!”</p><p>“So this is a double date now?” Tails said, which made us all laugh.</p><p>“Oh God,” I cleared my throat and did the best Shadow impression I could manage, “Then it’ll be a date to DIE for!”</p><p>Everyone was losing it. We were supposed to be well on our way by now, and here we were just messing around on Blaze’s doorstep.</p><p>Eventually Blaze rolled her eyes and pulled on Silver’s arm to drag him out the door, gesturing for him to shut it behind them, “C’mon then you lot! As much as I’d love to stand here we’ve got things to do!”</p><p>The four of us walked through the entirety of the western forest, being careful not to arise too much suspicion. Luckily for us, it was dark and a pretty hidden area- but when Eggman’s on the loose a robot attack is never an expected ordeal. I was becoming way more paranoid than usual, and even gripping onto Tails’ hand wasn’t relieving any of my anxiety. I could tell he was starting to get worried about me again.</p><p>“Sonic?” he said, “What’s wrong? We’re totally hidden here.”</p><p>I smiled at him, “I know, I’m just on edge. It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>That last part was mainly for my own self-reassurance. </p><p>Those few hours of walking were relatively pleasant- the four of us spent our time talking about random shit, and the still peace of the darkened night sky was pretty calming. We weren’t in a rush (A/N- RUSH! Get it? Because Sonic and Blaze- never mind, I’m not funny), but there was this looming fear in the back of my mind that kept growing the closer and closer we seemed to get to our destination. When we had reached the edge of the vicinity, it was time for me and Tails to split off. We said our goodbyes to Silver and Blaze- leaving them alone do whatever they were going to do now that they were together and all that. I’m sure they had a lot to talk about anyways. They wished us luck, and we wished them a safe journey. We would see them again tomorrow anyway when we were all going to regroup in order to go to find Eggman together. With the shaking of hands and some hugs, we parted ways.</p><p>The next hour was pretty boring, we found the huge generator in no time- but I wasn’t really of much use since most of the problems lay in the database. I’d had to destroy some of the entry gates and security, but once me and Tails were inside of the tower he was doing most of the work, while I was pacing around in circles waiting for him to finish hacking into the computer. I was almost jealous of some of the other groups that got to do more action for their mission, but I quickly calmed down and sat on the floor. I didn’t want to distract Tails since he was having to think carefully and use his brain power, so I just thought to myself for a bit. There was barely any sound in the room apart from a gentle humming of electricity and the frantic intricate tapping of Tails’ fingers on the keyboard. </p><p>An hour or so must have gone by. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. I woke up, thinking- did I really just fall asleep in the middle of a mission? What the hell is wrong with me? </p><p>Tails was sat cross-legged on the floor next to where I was lying down, his hand fixed on my shoulder still even after I had opened my eyes.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve de-activated it. We can get out of here if you want. Although, you look pretty comfortable there.” He reached one hand out to rest against my cheek. </p><p>I leant my head into the soft warmth of his fingers. “Yeah…sorry about that. Nice work baby- although I’m sure that was a walk in the park for you to do with all your smart-ness.” I watched him rub his eyes- he looked pretty tired too. “Hey, do you want a nap?”</p><p>He smiled, “Why not…I’m already exhausted. We’ll meet everyone in the morning anyway, so we-“ he checked Miles-Electric, which told us it was now 1:00AM “-we can spare a few hours.”</p><p>“Come here then” I stretched out my arms and pulled him down to me. He lay his head on my chest, and held onto me tightly. I kissed him on the top of his head, and not long after the gentle rising and falling of his chest indicated to me that he was asleep. I looked around at the gloomed bleakness of the room we were in- the now turned off screens, the wires on the walls, the closed boxes of machine parts strewn across the floor. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it the fatigue of today’s rollercoaster had caught up on me again- and I was asleep too.</p><p>(4:00AM)</p><p>We were woken by the shaking of ground and screeching sirens- though they were faint the sound was enough to flood my entire being with a determined state of panic. Within minutes, we were outside, looking out over to the horizon. One robot, hugely gross in size- bright lights piercing the air from it’s every move, shaking the ground for miles with it’s impact as it stepped onto the floor. Eggman had clearly noticed the disturbance in his energy supply- with all his generators destroyed he must have unleashed his final power source, for nowadays he always had a back-up. Tails had been correct in our meeting with everyone earlier. I gripped onto him as tight as I could while he scanned the patterns of light waves. </p><p>He looked at his screen in shock. Whatever diagram was showing must have been horrific, but I was obviously too stupid to understand why. His expression told me that this was not going to be easy. He turned to me, panicked: </p><p>“We need to re-group with everyone now. Or there will be no chance at all.”</p><p>----------------------<br/>The adventure has begun- and its almost over too! What is everyone going to do about this Eggman robot? How is Sonic going to cope with letting Tails near such a machine of destruction? That’ll all be in the next (and final!) chapter of this story. Oh, also- Silvs and Blaze FINALLY got together. I could not help myself, alright? After I publish my final chapter, if people want it I’ll write the scene where they confess *///* tbh even if people don’t want it I’m sure I’ll end up doing it anyway because I really have nothing better to do in quarantine. I hope the beady-eyed Sonic fans of you lot enjoyed the heroes reference I made with the Shadow “date” quote pahahaha. As always, thank you for reading! I can’t believe this is almost over, this has been a ROLLERCOASTER. Love you alllllll,<br/>------Ella xoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The adventure (part2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sonic’s POV)</p><p>(Two hours later)</p><p>We had all gathered, the nine of us now standing overlooking the chaos that had erupted from the last couple of hours we had taken to regroup. The city’s power supply had been altered completely by some horrifically new mutated form of chaos energy- which we had managed to find out from the hundreds of frantic tests Tails had done on Miles-Electric in the short amount of time we had. There were things, however, that even he could not figure out yet- such as: where was this energy coming from? And how the fuck are we going to stop it before everything and everyone burns down due to the overheating of powerlines and the city’s complex infrastructure? </p><p>I had to think fast, I know I’m not smart, but I’m good at thinking fast.</p><p>I turned around to everyone else, who were having separate panicked discussions with each other. </p><p>“Guys.” I said.</p><p>They didn’t hear me the first time, so I repeated myself:</p><p>“GUYS!”</p><p>I now had their attention. I liked this- I had reclaimed my place as our group’s hero and leader so quickly. Then I realised how much of an egomaniac I was being and I stopped feeling so smug with myself. I took a deep breath and composed my thoughts.</p><p>“Are we on the offence or the defence then? What do you say we smash this thing and see what happens? If we stand around waiting Eggman’s robot is going to come closer and attack all of us. We need to make a choice now. I’m happy to do whatever it takes.”</p><p>After a couple of minutes of discussion, we collectively agreed on a simple plan- which was that me and Knuckles were going to attempt our share of brawn on the thing to test it’s power. If we were successful, great- but if we weren’t I could either turn super and use the chaos emeralds or we could regroup and find another strategy. At least, it SOUNDED simple. </p><p>Me and Knuckles left pretty soon after that, me running through the sticky floors of the city as Knuckles glided through after me. Our initial attacks were fine, and we thought we’d get through to him pretty easily- until we aimed at the core of the robot and heard Eggman’s disgusting laugh and voice booming from a pair of speakers that told us otherwise.</p><p>“YOU UTTER FOOLS!” he cried out, hysterically enthralled with our failure, “YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP YOU IDIOTIC IMBISILLES! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKERS, SONIC AND KNUCKLES!”</p><p>Suddenly, a shield of energy- even too quickly for me to dodge- shocked us both and pulled us with a bone-crushingly large force that sucked us against the metal armour of the robot. </p><p>“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!” I yelled, the pain of the electrical shock surging through my legs and arms- the weight of the energy pushing me against the machine was crushing my back. </p><p>I looked over at Knuckles, who had been shocked a lot harder than me somehow. He was too being pulled in by the mysterious forcefield- but he wasn’t moving or yelling. At all.</p><p>“KNUCKLES!” I screamed with an ineffectively loud scream, “KNUCKLES ARE YOU OKAY? KNUCKL-“</p><p>Then, another shock- and this time I didn’t have enough strength to talk through it. </p><p>This is it, I thought. This has got to be it. </p><p>Then, Rouge and Silver- flying through the air towards us, calling out our names and rushing in to help.</p><p>“STOP IT’S A TRAP!” I wanted to yell out, but there was no use in even trying. The pressure of the energy was causing blood to squeeze out from my throat and fill my mouth. I could feel it dripping down my neck. I couldn’t see what happened to them- but I heard it.</p><p>Another shock- hard and fast. The piercing sound of Rouge’s feminine scream, Silver’s body slamming against the cold metal.</p><p>Then came the rest of them. My eyes were watering and swelling so severely I couldn’t even see who was who. Then I heard Silver’s voice:</p><p>“BLAZE- DO NOT COME CLOSE- DON’T LET ANYONE COME NEAR US”</p><p>“SHUT UP, I’M GOING TO BURN IT AND GET YOU OUT OF THERE!”</p><p>“LISTEN TO ME- DO NOT COME NEAR IT’S A FUCKING TRAP-“</p><p>Then the robot started to move one of it’s huge arms, and with one giant swipe of it’s hand a giant forcefield was placed around a huge radius- trapping everybody inside it. The rest of them weren’t being sucked in from the looks of things, but they were instead being held in place where they stood by the huge voltages of pressure that had thickened in the air. </p><p>My vision was starting to go.</p><p>This is it, I thought. I’m dying. I’m actually going to die.</p><p>Tails, I thought. Sweet, beautiful, lovely Tails.</p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of him over and over again. If I was going to die, he needed to be my last thought. I prayed he was okay. </p><p>But death didn’t come. I was paralysed, and bruised, and bloody. My vision was cloudy and my lungs were burning, but I was still alive. </p><p>I was still alive to hear Eggman broadcasting again:</p><p>“HOOOOOOO! WELL, MY PATHETIC LITTLE RODENTS- WHAT A SITUATION WE HAVE HERE EH? AHAHAAHAHAAHAHAH! IT’S BETTER THAN I EVER COULD HAVE DREAMED OF! OH SWEET HYPER-GO-ON CHAOS ENERGY! YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT- I INFUSED THEM AND CREATED THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! AHAHAAHAHAHAH! YOU ARE POWERLESS AGAINST MY SHOCKS! I AM THE MOST GENUIS MAN ON EARTH! ANY LAST WORDS SONIC?” </p><p>I didn’t even know if he was looking at me from inside the robot because I couldn’t see. </p><p>“fuck you” I formed with my lips, but no sound came out.</p><p>I listened to the humming of the city, the whirring machinal noises of the robot I was still being held against.</p><p>Then, Amy’s voice-</p><p>“TAILS, TAILS, TAILS, STOP! IT’S NOT WORTH IT”</p><p>The mentioning of his name gave me enough strength to tilt my neck very slightly to the side, my eyes straining to see what he was doing. </p><p>“YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!” he cried out.</p><p>I cursed to myself. Not again. Not again. I couldn’t make out much over the blotchy cloudiness of my eyesight, but I could see him flying against the force towards Eggman’s glass window of inside the robot where he was sitting. </p><p>Not again. It can’t happen again. But there was nothing I could do.</p><p>But it didn’t. He fired a laser from his wrist-device, shattering the glass of Eggman’s station before he could press any buttons to start up a force field or electric shock.</p><p>“W-WHAT?!” Eggman cried out, backing away from the edge of the now shattered window pane of his robot where he was sat. He slammed his fists down. “I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE RAT!” </p><p>Tails entered in through the glass, quickly pulling on one of the levers with all his force to turn the robot around. Eggman swiped a hand towards him and pushed him down, to which Tails responded by shooting him again with his wrist-device, which left Eggman stunned and collapsing to the floor. </p><p>“GOOD LUCK REWIRING THE ROBOT NOW FOX BOY! OOOOOH I’LL ENJOY WATCHING YOU TRY! THE WIRING IS SO I-“ Eggman began to cough up blood, but he was still hysterical. “-SO INTRICATE THAT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST OF MISHAPS WILL FRY YOUR FRIENDS TO ASH! THEY’RE BEING FRIED ENOUGH ALREADY DON’T YOU THINK? LOOK AT THEM! STRUGGLING LIKE THE PATHETIC CREATURES THEY ARE! SO GO ON! TRY AND REWIRE IT TO SAVE THEM! BE MY GUEST! AHAHAHAHAHA HOW FITTING? SONIC BEING SCRAMBLED BY HIS OWN BEST FRIEND!” He let out a maniacal hoarse laugh that boiled my blood. </p><p>I was losing consciousness, but I continued to strain my neck muscles against the excruciating pressure to watch. I didn’t dare look away.</p><p>Tails shot him again, leaving (from what I could barely make out) Eggman struggling to stand up, his body slouched against the floor. Tails walked towards his figure and stood over him. He reached towards Eggman’s microphone, and spoke with his rational, beautiful voice. </p><p>“You don’t scare me. YOU are a fool for thinking I wouldn’t have come here and already analysed all the wave patterns of your new toy. I can disable this in two minutes, so just sit there and bleed like a coward on the floor while I take apart your pathetic attempt at a robot.”</p><p>My ribs were being crushed, and the blood curdling in my throat had began to dry and coat the inside of my mouth. But I managed a smile.</p><p>“Tails,” I thought to myself, feeling my hands going numb with the endured pain, “You really have come such a long way since the day I met you…”</p><p>I watched him quickly disappear into the cockpit to begin his re-wiring. I was going to live. My friends were going to live. There was no way he’d mess this up- he excels at this sort of thing. Give him three minutes at most and he’ll be done, I thought. </p><p>I turned my neck back to its natural position and closed my eyes. I was going to be okay.</p><p>I trusted him. It was going to be okay.</p><p>Tails…</p><p>(seven years ago)</p><p>“Sonic! There you are!” Tails called out, waving from the side of the road. I was recovering after my fight with perfect chaos, the city was still flooded, but it was over. I had saved the day. I had just managed to pull Amy off of me after ensuring her that I was fine, and that I didn’t need being taken care of- I just wanted to sit down. I was sat on the side of the road, rubbing the sole of my shoe into the water residue on the pavement stone. When I had heard Tails’ voice, I had jumped onto my fatigued legs and sprinted over to him without even thinking, and within seconds we had collided into the tightest hug I could manage. </p><p>He was still young, then. Both of us were. Experiencing the downfall of an entire city had clearly shaken the both of us, no matter how much I would have attempted to play cool and deny it. I held on to him very tight. </p><p>“Sonic…” he said. “You were amazing! I knew you could do it! You’re our hero. You’re MY hero!”</p><p>I held him at arm’s length by his shoulders and looked at his precious smiling face. No matter how much destruction, violence, and evil had happened that day- just looking at him reminded me of all the soft, beautiful things in life. It reminded me of what I was fighting for. </p><p>Then, I cried in front of him for the first time ever. </p><p>I hadn’t just cried, I had collapsed on to my knees. Exhausted, bruised, and drained. Turning super for such a long period of time whilst fighting had sucked all of my usual vitality from my body.</p><p>I remember him sitting next to me on the hard gravel pavement, taking one of my bloodied hands into his own. He took off my gloves, and then his own. He used the material from his ones to wipe gently at the deep cuts on my palms I had gotten during the fight. I had leant into him, feeling the soft tenderness of his arms gently holding me in place as he tended to my wounds one by one.</p><p>I was sobbing, and dizzy.</p><p>“…you give me something to believe in. There are so many things wrong with the world Tails, but if there’s anything that represents the good in people- it’s you.”</p><p>“No, Sonic.” he said gently, continuing to dab at a cut on my arm. “If there is something that represents the good in everyone, I’m certain it’s you. I don’t know anyone else who sacrifices their own life for people he has never met so frequently.”</p><p>“Fighting is the worst” I whined, collapsing into sobs again. “I’m so tired Tails, I feel so sick… and no one cares…is this what I’m just expected to put myself through now?”</p><p>He pulled me closer. </p><p>“I care.” He said quietly. “I always will.”</p><p>I looked up at him, those pretty blue eyes looking at me with great concern, the soft expression on his face sending a wave of unexplainable warmth to every fibre of my being. I reached a hand out and placed it on his cheek, gently rubbing my thumb against the side of his face.</p><p>“I know. That’s why you’re my best friend.”</p><p>(end of flashback)</p><p>Two minutes later, the force field was disabled, and my body- along with Silver, Knuckles and Rouge- were all dropped on to the floor. The robot began to tip over completely, and the power overheating the lines around us in the city gradually dissipated. </p><p>We had won.</p><p>I stood up shakily, the dried blood from my wounds caking and dried in my fur and clothes. </p><p>I looked around frantically.</p><p>I managed one word, croaky and painful- “Tails?”</p><p>Then I saw him, crawling out from underneath the arms of the fallen robot, clutching onto the side of his face which had been badly cut, presumably from the fall. <br/>We locked eyes, and although there was so much pain around us still- in that moment it was the only thing that mattered. </p><p>We stumbled towards each other, and I pulled him in to me.</p><p>I could only manage whispers:</p><p>“You saved us all…”</p><p>He pressed his face to mine, his nose rubbing against my own. He wiped away at the blood on my mouth with one finger.</p><p>“I did it…” he said quietly.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed him firmly, ignoring the burning pain in my throat.</p><p>“you’re MY hero.”</p><p>He squeezed me tight. We stayed like that for a while.</p><p>I could see out of the corners of my eyes the rest of my friends slowly rising one by one. Many casualties, but no deaths.</p><p>From over Tails’ shoulder, I watched Silver and Blaze run into each other’s arms and kiss.</p><p>From behind me, I heard people coming towards us, exclamations of “Tails, you did it!”, “Nice job Tails!”, “You’re amazing Tails!”</p><p>I pressed my lips to his cheek.</p><p>“I love you, my bravest baby.”</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Who’s cutting onions in here? No seriously I’ve just made myself emotional with this shit. I’m going to go and make myself a cup of tea now. That’s the end of this long fucking rollercoaster my loves! Since SEGA don’t want to give Tails character development I’ve just decided to do it myself. So there you go! Our best baby stood up bravely and saved all his friends- as well as the city :’) if you’re wondering what happened to Eggman, he escaped last minute in his stupid little flying pod as always, but he got very badly injured by Tails and his badass laser &gt;:) I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story! And I hope you’re satisfied with how it ended. I never intended to kill anyone off or do anything crazy because I wanted happiness and fluff! Although this is technically the end, I might write the scene where Silvs and Blaze confess to each other and add it on just for fun- but who knows! My next proper piece on this account is going to be a Josuyasu oneshot- so if you’re into Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure then stay tuned for more of that gay shit! B) <br/>Thank you for following. Sontails army for life!<br/>Love you all!<br/>----Ella xoxoxoxoxoxo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>